The Tale of Kuro
by KuroMaster
Summary: Kuro. Born in another world, is now suddenly thrown into the Naruto universe! How will he fare? Starting at the beginning of Naruto, Kuro will have his own destiny writ. Will it be for good, or bad? Will his entire existance throw the Naruto universe out of track? You can only find out, by reading. Sorry if summary sucks. T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. KuroMaster here. I was watching the first episodes of Naruto and then I was all like, "I want to write a fanfic of naruto!" So here it is. ALSO! I already have 10 chapters done, so they will be going out shortly after this! So stay tuned so you can read them as well!**

* * *

In the beginning of his life, people knew that he was abnormal. That he wasn't the same as other "_kids"_. Did you know, that when babies are born, they soon start to cry? Well, this one did not cry. He looked around his new surroundings, and not once, did he utter a single word. This baby was weird. Or that, was what the baby's parents said. They did not want him. They never even picked out a name for him. Or maybe they did, but immediately forgot about it. After they left the hospital, they drove to an orphanage and dropped their "_child_" off and soon fled the scene, before anyone saw them with this weird child. Before they drove off, they looked back at the baby once more. What they saw, filled them with fear. They would soon be having nightmares when they went to bed that night. They saw the baby, look at them, and smile.

* * *

The owners of the orphanage soon found this baby, infront of the orphanage doors. It was a man and a woman. The man had black hair, blue eyes, and was currently wearing a white shirt and jeans with white and black sneakers. The woman had red hair, green eyes, and was currently wearing a green shirt with glittery words, which said, "Glitter Princess", jeans and some brown sandals. The man looked to be about, 35 and the woman about 30, but she probably acted like she was still 20.

"Ohhh...how cute!" Said the woman, who was obvious enchanted by this newly born babe. However, compared to her, the man was more skeptical.

"Who is this baby? And where is its parents?" The man thought about it, or atleast tried to, because the woman clearly defined why this baby would be here in the first place.

"Well, obviously, its- "_his_" parents,"corrected the woman, after she checked what gender the baby was, "left "_him_" here, so that "_means_" that they didn't want him! So "_that_" means, that "_we_" have to take care for him! To raise him in our orphanage! We must do this Brandy! It is our duty!"

"Yes, yes, Clarence. We must now take in "another" soul, another mouth to feed, take care of, and help. So, you tell me. "_Where_" is this money coming from? How will be take care of him? We already have too many children to take care of, not enough people, nor money, to assist us in this ever failing quest to save all abandoned children." The man, Brandy, seemed so lazy, but the woman, Clarence, was so full of energy.

"We can still help him! And anyway, a family will be coming today to adopt one, or three, of the children! We'll have room. Trust me." Defeated, Brandy simply put his hand over his face and sighed. After a moment he opened up the doors of the orphanage and walked in, keeping the door open for Clarence, and then closed it. The interium of the orphanage was pretty simple, a blue rug, sky blue walls, and some pained clouds on top of the blue. There was two doors leading from the room we entered, one to the left, another infront. We went the latter. Inside, my one day old eyes saw children, babies like me to older kids, up to about 6. The room had a green rug, like grass, the walls were painted blue, like the other room, and there was also pained clouds here too. In a corner of the room, there was a sun painted there using the colors red, yellow, and orange. There was blocks, toys, and other miscellaneous items. There was about 15 kids in here, 16 including me. 10 of us were boys and 6 of us were girls. Honestly, even though people thought I was all, un-understanding, as in, I didn't know what was going on, I knew exactly what was going on. I guess you could say that I was the smartest baby to ever be born. I mean, I didn't know things, I just knew how to analyze things, I guess you could say.

"Hellooooo little boys and girls! Today, I've brought a new brother for you all! Please be nice to him!" Clarence said this so energetically that all the little boys and girls started cheering. "But! He is a "_bit_" too young to play with! So I want you all to help him grow up!" Clarence's outgoing nature was so contagious, that all the kids started running around, looking for toys to give me, or bottles for milk, or whatever else. I didn't really care. At this point of my life, I could do nothing but listen. I couldn't understand the language that much, I just picked up on key words. Such as Clarence or Brandy. It didn't sound like other words they were saying, so I thought it were their names. I could have easily been wrong. Their words, meanings, made no sense to me. I just listened to "how" they said those words, the feeling, emotion that was put into each word. Some words lazier than others, but I listened nevertheless. Learning the language more own way, I started trying to put the words into meanings. I could never grasp what each word really meant, until later in my life.

* * *

When I was one year old, I spoke for the first time. The first word I said was "_death_". The reason for this was that one of the kids apparently died of lung problems. Clarence was talking about it with Brandy. It was one of the words she said that I happened to overhear, partly because they were discussing it right next to me. The word just had a nice ring to me. THe two instantly stopped talking and looked over at where I laid down.

"Um.. What was that sweetie?" Clarence said this as if death was a bad thing. But with a such good ring, how could it be "_that_" bad?

"Death!" I repeated again. The word felt right in my mouth. It was right to say. I knew, at that instant, that that word, would be the center of my life.

Clarence and Brandy, of course, knew that I was different from the other kids. I never smiled. I never cared. I did what I was told, was to open and close my mouth. But what else could I do? I was, like, what? 1? But when I finally smiled for the second time in my life, Clarence and Brandy shivered. With my red eyes, as red and dark as blood, they velt very intimidated. But Clarence decided right then what to do. She had to "save" me.

"No no no! That cannot do! If "_death_" is your first word, then _love_, _friendship_, and _life_ will be your next words!" She screamed this final bit as if it could force me into saying them and forgetting about death. However death will always be with me, as my first word, and the core of my being. I was a smart child. I was a cute child. But I was also, a demonic child.

* * *

**I kinda wanted to do it with the main character being a bit "off" like kinda evil but not "really". I dont know if youll enjoy this, but i enjoy this so yeah :D and im also having internet problems...i need a laptop or something to do this with. my computer sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Chapter 2. Here ya go. Why am I speaking like this? I. Dont. Know. Also, I would appreciate any support, i live off support, without it i die. Im a support-vampire. I also died and came back to life XD. Happy Future Easter.**

* * *

Soon this baby was two. And, marvelously, he could already walk. Or, atleast, for a few feet before falling over. The baby continued to learn. At night, he would hunt through the orphanage in search of books. Or anything with written language on it. Even if he couldn't read it, he would absorb it. Memorize it for later. For when he learned what those words meant, what they were. In his tiny little head, he surmised that all words have a certain ring. This "_ring_" is different for everybody. But, there is usally one word that would ring so well, that it would sound like the most beautiful instruments. "_Death_" was the best sounding word, the best instrument, to this baby. However, after that first time he said that word, he never said it again. Instead, he repeated it in his head. Trying to wrap his thoughts around it. THe discover the "_tune_" it had. If that "_ring_" is an instrument, then the meaning would be the "_tune_".

The babie's favorite story was contained in a small black book, that looked like it has gathered dust for years. Untouched, this book was a very mysterious object to the baby. 'Why', he would wonder, 'was this book so untouched? Unloved?' Since he always wondered about at night, never in the day, he decided to investigate furthur. Upon reaching the book, in its unusally high spot, by dragging, or rather, pushing with every muscle in the boy's body, he fianlly reached the bookshelf it was perched on. Up the boy climbed. He fell several times, each time was pretty painful, but eventually, he made it to the top of the chair. From there, he easily reached the book. Or atleast, knocked it off the shelf, unto the floor elicting a very loud noise. He jumped off the chair, hurting his legs and knees, grabbed the book, and carried it away from this place before someone woke up and adventured over here.

* * *

Upon finding a nice, quiet corner, the boy looked at the cover of the book under the moonlight. "_**Death of Love**_". Death. That word made a nice ring as the boy said the name of the book out loud. The author of the book was from somebody called, "_**Kuro**_". That was the only word that was also on the cover. The boy figured that this "_**Kuro**_" either had no last name, or was withholding it. Either way, the boy praised "_**Kuro**_" for writting a book about "_death_", or whatever was in this book that had death on the cover. The rest of the cover, was black with the edges turning white. The words were also in white to help distinguish them from the background. The boy flipped open the first page.

**_"Little, little butterfly!_**  
**_Oh, so full of hope and love!"_**

**_"This little flying insect,_**  
**_Held great love inside of its small frame!"_**

**_"The boy loved its wings, antennae, everything!_**  
**_The boy wanted to love it forever."_**

**_"The boy hatched a great plan,_**  
**_To make this butterfly immortal."_**

**_"The boy loved its wings,_**  
**_So he plucked it from the butterfly."_**

**_"The boy loved the wings indefinetly,_**  
**_But, in the end, he was not satisfied."_**

**_"The boy loved its legs,_**  
**_So he tore them off the butterfly."_**

**_"The boy loved the legs indefinetly,_**  
**_But, in the end, he was not satisfied."_**

**_"The boy loved its antennae,_**  
**_So he pulled them out of the butterfly."_**

**_"The boy loved the antennae indefinetly,_**  
**_But, in the end, he was not satisfied."_**

**_"What else was left?_**  
**_The boy thought every day until the answer appeared."_**

**_"The boy loved the butterfly._**  
**_So he squished it."_**

**_"The boy loved the remains indefinetly,_**  
**_He was very satisfied."_**

**_"The boy faced the remains of the butterfly, and said,_**  
**_This must be love!"_**

**_"The boy, next fell in love with another butterfly._**  
**_The boy repeated this process until his love faltered."_**

**_"He did not love butterflys._**  
**_What else is there, he wondered."_**

**_"In the end, he found the last thing he loved._**  
**_Himself."_**

**_"He loved his legs._**  
**_He tore them off."_**

**_"He loved his eyes._**  
**_He ripped them out."_**

**_"He loved his life._**  
**_He crushed that life"_**

**_"To this day, the boy finds a new love._**  
**_And kills it, for that is what his love is."_**

_**THE END**_.

The boy closed the book and took a slow breathe. Amazing. The boy's intelligence was enought to understand every word that was said in this book. He was very proud to be able to read it so well. '_So_,' the boy wondered. 'I_s this love? Is this the meaning of death?_' The boy did not have a clear answer. The only thing he could do, was to experiment. But first, he must hide this book. He must not let anyone else find it. He went back to his bed. He then hid the book underneath his bed, but he knew, that someone would eventualyl find it. He then ran to the kitchen and grabbed some tape and scissors. It was a pain to get them, because they were in a shelf far away from his reach, so he had to get another chair. Luckily, he didn't drop either item, and he was soon back in his room, taping the book to the top of the bottom of the bed. He ran back to the kitchen and returned the items.

* * *

The next day, he asked if he could go outside. He knew that butterfly's were located outside. However, he did not think he'd be able to catch one. So he went with the next best thing. He searched around the grass outside, out of eye shot of other children or any adults. He quickly found what he was searching for. An ant.

For the next year, until his third birthday, he played around with any small bugs he managed to find. Ants were currently his favorite. He tried to catch multiple butterflys over the year, but he always failed. Oh well. This just means that he isn't ready to play with them. Only once, did somebody find him "playing" with an ant. Luckily, it was one of the ignorant children. A two year old, just like himself at the time. She had blonde short hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than the boy. Since he read the book, and because of his need of a name, he asked that his name be "_Kuro_" after the author of that book. Although the adults never knew why he picked that name, they never questioned him. They thought it was a fine name. Though, while he was hiding, he happened to overhear them talking about it. They had apparently searched it, and found out that it was japanese for "_black_". "_Black_" would often be assiociated with "_death_". However, it didn't have a nice ring as death, so I didn't really care. But if my name was associated with death...it made me closer to it. And that made me happy.

But back to the girl who saw me playing with an ant. She watched me as I decapitated the ant with my index finer and my thumb. Though she did not know what happened, she tilted her head like she was interested. I knew she would not be interested in death, so I just ignored her, as I often do with everybody else here. However, following that incident, she followed me around everywhere. She followed me outside and watched me kill ants, she followed me to eat breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and she followed me to bed. Of course she did not sleep in my bed, in my little space, we all shared rooms. Multiple beds lined the room, and she just so happened, was assigned to my room. In the room, you can sleep in whatever bed you want. She slept in the one to my left. The bed closer to the door. Though, I would normally change the bed I sleep on, this is the bed that I taped the book under, so I can't easily leave it there.

A few days after she started following me around, she finally asked me what I was doing. At first I acted like I didn't hear her, but after she repeated the question three more times, I just told her. "I am killing bugs." She looked at me like she didn't understand my words, but she clearly heard them. She obviously didn't know what they meant. I would explain, but, I don't really care.

Some time after my fourth birthday, I managed to catch a butterfly. I felt so alive, so exhilerated, after I caught it. It was a grand feeling. I found a spot outside, where nobody would be able to see me. And then, I started. Like in the story, I first plucked the wings out of the butterfly. Then I tore the legs off. And finally I pulled the butterfly's antennae out. After these three steps, I squished the butterfly using the bottom of my little baby shoes. All in all, It felt great creating death in this tiny butterfly. But it all changed when I turned five.

My birthday is on June 15th, so when I was five, I was told that I'll be going to school. Honestly, I didn't want to go. But, I knew that school would help educate me. I would learn more and I would fianally find my true calling. The job I always wanted. I knew my fascination with death would help me, so I thought I would be a doctor. Surrounded by death everyday, that would be pure bliss. But that would be a long way away from today, so all I had to do, was to learn. So far, nobody wanted to adopt me, but it would all start to change once they learn that I would be making excellent grades.

* * *

**I think Im missing some edits, so imma go back and do that. anyway, have a good night, day, and happy easter. please leave a like, favorate, review, and take a cookie on your way out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like this character. That is all.**

* * *

At school, I adopted a different persona. From my indifference at the orphanage, I would turn into the best angle at school. I would socialize with the boys and girls in my class and others at recess. Luckily for me, only one other person would be in 1st grade with me from the orphanage. And she was in my class. Her name was Angelica, and she was the same girl who followed me around. So, I quickly befriended her a school, but I made her promise me something. To not tell anybody at the orphanage about anything that I do, at the orphanage, or at school. Whether it was talking to friends, or playing with the bugs, to not tell a soul. She agreed, mainly because she just wanted to be my friend. I don't know what's up with her. I don't really like her, or anybody else. But I will just have to deal with it until school ends and I can finally go my own seperate ways from everybody else at the orphanage. I decided that nobody will come and adopt me.

A few years after that, when I was eight years old, in the fourth grade, somebody came and adopted me. It was a principal from a high school and she was interested in my prodigious talent. I had made the best grades in all of my classes at school, I learned how to play the violin in the third grade, which was when Brandy brought over his old violin from when he was about my age, and let the kids play with it to see if they had any interests in it. Unfortunately, I was the only one interested in the violin, so Brandy taught me what he knew, which wasn't much, and then found lessons on his laptop. By practicing the violin, I was able to find out how a laptop works. I requested Brandy to let me borrow the laptop, so I could search for any songs I could play with the violin and any tips. He agreed, though he didn't know that I would do more than that. Once I was on the laptop, I checked out everything. I searched topics into Google, I found out about deleting your history, and I found many tutorials, tips, and new songs for playing the violin, which was what I was supposed to find in the first place.

The third thing I did, was that I joined the track team. I joined to keep myself fit. Running felt really bad at first, but when your legs start to burn while running, it felt great. I felt alive. I quickly learned that I liked to run. Unfortunately, I loved death more. I still killed small bugs, but, I found more and more different kinds of bugs to play with. But when I was asked if I wanted to be adopted, I knew that I would have less time to play with them. I would have to straighten up, and start behaving myself better. The main reason for this, was that the principal was rich. Being rich would be great. It means that I could upgrade from small bugs, to anything else! It could still be bugs, but bigger bugs! My playpin would get bigger. I quickly agreed to the adopting, and acted like a pretty, little angel. The best part, was that I would be switched to a new school once I made the fifth grade. Only two months left until I would start living in my new home, which was it another state.

* * *

The day finally arrived for me to leave to start my new rich, more educated, better, life. Everyone in the orphanage was, of course, sorry to see me go. Even though they never truly got to know me, they were still sad. Or atleast, were pretending to be. I knew that Clarence and Brandy and the other adults who worked at the orphanage, wouldn't be as sad. I knew they found me quickly. My best reasoning for this, was that they found the book I hid. I heard them talking about it. Unfortunately for them, I memorized the entire book.

When I arrived at my new house, I was enthralled by the sheer size of her house. "_My_" house. I loved it. The house was painted gold and was three stories tall. My new mom, Jessica, explained that she owned everything around her house, considering that the entire house and surrounding land was surrounded by a fence, I knew that what she said, was true. She told me that as long as I do good in my new school and behaved nicely, I would be getting an allowance of $400 each week! About $1200 to $1600 each month! I never received something like that before! But just before I got out of the car, she handed me $100. "Just a little tip for doing good enough to become my new academic son." Then she got out and went towards her house. "My" house. It was just too good to be true!

It the years that followed, I learned how proper manners, learned to play several instruments like pros, violin, piano, and the harp, I made excellent grades, I continued track and became the best player on the team, in running, and I continued playing. My version of "playing" upgraded quickly with my new allowance. From bugs, I went to pets from a pet shop. I played with hamsters, gerbils, dogs, fish, cats, and even snakes. After learning so much from these animals, such as how much they can take until they die, except for the snake which I kept as my real pet (I had to have something to help hide the remains of my "other" pets), mainly because I couldn't figure out how to really damage it. I learned a lot more from watching programs about animals, or searching animals on my new laptop, which was the color of gold, which my new mom said was befitting of me since I was a star, my favorite animal became the tiger. Tiger's were really powerful. I grew to love their strength, abilites, and especially, their awesomeness. I asked my new mom for a pet tiger, but she said no. "You already have that snake. Why do you want such dangerous animals around you?" My mom was against me having that snake, but in the end, I managed to keep it.

Years went by since I lived in that big house, I was soon in middle school at the age of thirteen. My teachers, "_friends_", and fellow classmates, learned that with my level of intelligence, I could easily skip a few grades. However, as my mom said, "You shouldn't pass any opportunities to become smarter. Intelligence isn't just learning math or science. It's also learning how to react to new situations. Since you could easily get into college at your level, you should focus on discovering new talents, increasing your ability to socialize, and leveling up your other talents, until you have no rivals in all fields. Though that may be selfish, I believe that you can easily become the best in everything you put your mind to." I took this to heart. Besides, I would then have more time to play.

But soon after my thirteenth birthday, everything changed in a dream.

* * *

I was wondering down a dark corridor, wondering where the hell I was. I found a door to my right and stopped my running to inspect it. It was a wooden door, with metal hinges and a gold knob. I wrapped my hand around the knob and opened the door. The room was dark, but when I walked in, the door closed and lights instantly turned on.

I was in a small room. The walls and floor being made of wood. The ceiling looked as if it went on and on up above me into infinity. 'Where am I?' I silently asked myself. I looked around the bare room, hoping that their would be a message of some kind. But, finding nothing, I turned around back to the door. Only to find that it was gone. There was nothing in this room, not even a door. When I turned away from where the door was supposed to be, I found that the room had expanded. Now, breaking off from where a wall was supposed to be, I saw the outside. I saw flowers and grasses, stones and water. There was a river running through outside of this room, and the only way to cross was to hop over some stones that had grasses growing out of its sides. I went closer to the stream of water to inspect it, to see if it was real. I dipped my hand in the water. I quickly pulled it out. "So cold!" I shouted. I wiped my hand on my pants and looked forward. At the end of the path was another log cabin. The door was open. Apparently I have to go there.

I took my first hop and then my second. But on my third, I nearly slipped off. I noticed that with each stone I crossed, the next got even slippy. It was like ice. I took the next stones more seriously, and crossed as cautiously as I could. After a few minutes, I finally reached the house. I took a few steps forward towards the open door. I didnt step enter the house. I squinted my eyes to see if anyone was inside. But then the house expanded right before my own house, and devoured me.

I opened my eyes inside the house. I was underneath some covers, resting on a bed. I sat up and looked around the room. I couldn't see anyone, but that doesn't mean that they aren't here. I got out of bed slowly and walked towards the door. I slowly cracked it open and peered outside. I saw a woman sitting on a chair, who then turned her head towards me and smiled at me. She had long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress. For some reason, I felt compelled to open the rest of the door and march on into the room she was in. I tried to resist this feeling, but in the end, I succombed to it. I open the door and walked inside.

"M-my name is Kuro!" I said awkwardly upon sitting down at her table. I was kinda scared of her. Why? Because she easily made me enter this room, sit down, and tell her my name. I looked down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

The woman let off a soft and quiet giggle, and said, "My name is Elephina. Though when you leave here you will never remember me. No matter how smart you are." She added this small bit when she looked at my face. I surmised that she could instantly tell that I was insanely smart. "Tell me. Are you bored with your world?"

Her worlds stumped me. Bored? With my world? If her words are true, then that means that multiple worlds exist, right? But, what does she mean? Am I bored with my world? Well its true that I can't do everything that I want. There are limits to what I can do. To what I'm "_allowed_" to do. But, am I really bored? Looking upon my life, like a short movie, I quickly surmised that my life "is" boring. In a way it isn't, but most of the time it kinda is. Sitting in class, listening to boring words, hanging out with boring people, so annoying everything is. I'd rather be dead than live here. But I put up with it, why? Because the alternative to not living in this world is death? Am I scared of death? The word that has the best ring to me? No. I'm not scared of dying. I'm scared that I'll never "_love_" death in another world. But...if I could be "_transported_" to another world...what would happen? Would I keep my deranged love of death? Or would I lose it? Even if this is a dream, the answer can still present itself to me.

"Yes. I am bored with my world." I said this with as much confidence as I could. My eyes had the focus of a hawk, and the ferocious gaze of a tiger.

"Very well then." was all that the woman said. She then stood up and walked towards a door that was not there a few moments ago. She unlocked it and then told me, "If you wish to leave this world, just go and walk through this door." She smiled one last time and then disappeared as the room turned dark. The only thing I could see was the room. It was as if I was at the end of a hallway. The last door infront of me. I glanced behind me and saw only darkness. Looking towards the bright door, I walked forward.

* * *

I was then standing in a small cabin. There was a table in the corner with four chairs around it. There was only one door in this small house, that must lead outside. I looked over to my left. I saw some counters and old cooking appliances. They looked as if they were made thousands of years ago from my time. There was enough space to cut food up, since there was a kitchen knife there, I came to the conclusion that that was where they cooked. I looked over to my right. There was two blankets resting there and two pillows. That was obviously where they slept. Glancing back to the table, I saw a map. It must be a map of this area, or this country. Either way, I looked back down to my feet. At the two bloody corpses that were there. A man and a woman. Blood was everywhere. They wore a metal headband that had some swirling markings on it. They were wearing green vests and sandles. Judging by their weapons, which were kunai and shuriken, which was used by ninja in ancient Japan, I could tell that they were ninja. I bent down and searched through their bodies. When I found what I wanted, which was some cloth, which was part of their shirt, that was underneath their vests, I tore it off. I stood back up. I then wiped off the blood that littered my face and arms. After that, I cleaned the small sword, a wakizashi, that I used to kill them. Truly, this world is much better than mine. I smiled for the third time in my life.

* * *

**Why did I make ten chapters before I even started posting these? I should've just posted after i did the first chapter. Whatever. Happy easter. GOD DAMMIT! internet stop turning off for 5 minutes! Anyway, i hope you enjoy your break from school, if your at school, and i hope you have a very great life. Now i want to go kill my internet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres chapter 4. I hoped you enjoyed my other chapters and if not, im sorry im not good enough for you. heres a freakin' cookie. it might be poisoned.**

* * *

Before I left the cabin, I searched for a mirror. Having found one, I looked at my new appearance. I still had my blood-like red eyes and my black messy hair. But everything else was different. I was wearing a red shirt, that had a black dragon head insignia on the top of it, some black pants, black boots with red striped at the top of it, and a black cloak around my body, that showed the right side of my body and the dragon insignia. But my left side was mostly covered. But what surprised me the most, was the silver medallion that fell from my neck, that had a sapphire in the middle of it. Even though the clothes were a "_bit_" tacky, and were definetly made out of some old style of cloth, the "_were"_ my favorite colors. Red and black. Well, whatever. It beats going naked. Or taking the dead ninja clothes. They clearly had worst taste than me. Wearing green vests? Ew. I turned away from the mirror, and started walking over to the door, ignoring the two corpses that I walked on. I opened the door and started my new journey.

* * *

When I walked through that shining door, I found myself infront of another cabin. However, this time, it was a bit different. I walked towards the small wooden house and opened the door. I walked in and saw a sword. It was sitting on a table, right next to a map. I took the sword, and unsheathed it. Judging by its size, I'm guessing it is a wakizashi. Suddenly, I heard a noise from outside. Then there was two figures standing in the doorway. I turned around, hiding the wakizashi behind my back.

"Who are you!" cried a male voice. They started approaching me slowly. Under the dim lighting, I noticed that one was a man and the other was a woman. They both carried knives. I felt a little threatened, but then I realized that this must be their house.

"Sorry, for coming in. I was just walking around and-"

"We don't have time for your games!" The woman cut in. "We both know you have a weapon behind your back." Busted. I narrowed my eyes. I started releasing killer intent. I learned how to do this when I was playing with those bugs when I was little. It usually scared them, making them immobilized, unable to move, I killed them. It worked mostly on these two, because they stopped advancing. They got a scared look on their faces. They looked scared. But then, they snapped out of it, and charged me. The man attacked first, swinging his small knife at my face. I moved a little bit and he missed. Before the woman could start attacking me, I swung the wakizashi out of its hiding spot, and slashed the man's neck. The turned toward the woman, who was now paralyzed with fear. She got over it a few moments later, but it was too late. I stabbed my wakizashi through her neck adn out the other end. After her corpse fell to the ground, I started to have fun. I cut up the corpses little by little. Making them less and less distinguishable. After a while I stood up and zoned out for a few seconds, thinking about the feeling I had when I killed them. The feeling of cutting up their corpses sure felt good. I soon smiled after that.

* * *

I looked at the map that I took. There is a small X above a dot, which represents a city. Words next to the dot, revealed that it was called Konoha. The country that I'm in is called the country of fire. Weird name. I don't see any fire. Judging by the stars and the moon, I concluded that south is to the right of the cabin, so I started walking that way. Walking through this mysterious forest revealed tons of animals. I had taken the shurikans from the dead ninja, so I used those to hunt. Sometimes when hunting for bugs, you haveto be quiet. You have to wait. This is how I always carried myself. Silence, is the best weapon. So I no longer make a noise while walking, of course only when I want to. Too much effort to do it all the time of course. I did this while walking through the forest, keeping my ears sharp. Listening. After a few minutes, I hear a noise. Movement from my left. I stopped in my tracks, and slowly move my eyes to the left. Up from a bush, I saw a deer. I quietly and quickly take from a pouch I took from one of the ninja, and withdrew a shurikan. I aimed it at the deer. The deer glanced at me. I let my shurikan fly. The deer soon fell down with a shurikan in its head. I walked over to the deer, and pulled out the shurikan and made sure it was dead. After checking for breathing and the punding of a heart, I picked up the heavy deer. Or atleast tried to. A bit too big and heavy for me. So I left it on the ground and dragged it over to a wider space to start a fire.

After my delicous deer meal, I began walking south again. "Never turn down a free meal, even if your not hungry." I read this in a book a long time ago. I wonder how far away this city is?

A couple hours later, at the strike of dawn, I found the city. It was more of a giant village, considering the way it was built. I began following a path that led to the village's gates. Might as well enter from the entrance, than by finding the back door. I walked through the large gates and to my left there was a little table with two ninja just sitting down there, bored out of their minds, watching me. I decided to ignore them. Walking farthur and farthur away from the gates I looked around this new environment. A lot of people walking around, old stlye buildings, and a giant mountain at the edge of town with four faces on them. I traded my old world for this? Well, atleast its better, in some ways. I walked onwards looking for anything interesting. After a while of exploring, I found a building. It had words in japanese on it, but for some reason, I could understand it. Same with the spoken language. I can easily understand it. By reading the name of this building, it is apparently an academy that trains ninja. Maybe if I become a ninja, I can have more time playing? More time "killing". Sounds fun. I walked towards the building.

I opened the doors and started walking around, looking for a ninja or whoever ran this place. In the hallways, I found someone looking at a some paper, had a green vests, a ponytail, and a scar across his nose. As I walked towards him, he looked up.

"Hi there." I started the conversation knowing that this guy wouldn't just start attacking me.

"Yo. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking around and found this place. An academy to train ninja, right? Well, I want to be a ninja. Or, atleast, a few minutes ago I did." I made sure I put a fake smile on. The ninja, clearly, took a few moments to think about this to himself. When he looked up, he looked me up and down.

"Well, I don't know. This place is about training kids to about your age and then making them ninja, but I don't believe that you've been trained to be a ninja. Can you use ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu?"

"Well, I'm gonna stop you right there. What are those?" The ninja looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Do you know what chakra is?"

"Cha-what?" He slapped his forhead. When he looked back at me, he said to follow him. He led me to a room with nobody inside, and started telling me about chakra, jutsu, and all that. After his "_very_" long speech was over, I was familiar with this world. Special powers with chakra? Sounds great. I wonder if I have any talents with that?

"Well. Do you know if I would be able to do all that?" I asked him innocently. Since everyone has chakra, but not everybody can use it, It would be great to know if there's a way to tell. Then I'll know if I can be a ninja. I'd rather go in knowing that I can use chakra than be discriminated against because I can't. In which case, becoming a ninja would be pointless, If I can't do what everybody else can do. Though I could still probably be a ninja without that, It would be better and easier with it.

But my question only initiated another speech. I learned quite a bit more about this world. I asked him if there is a way to summon your "chakra". He said that by focusing and whatnot, you can do it. So I focused. I tried moving my chakra to my hands. I moved my very being, my energy, more chakra, to my hands. After a few minutes I felt something spreading through my hands. I opened my eyes and saw "_chakra_" gathering around my hands in a blue light kind of thing.

"Ohh! Nice job. You can use chakra." The ninja congratulated me on my great work. "If you want to be a ninja, you'll have to enroll into this academy. But first I'll have to talk to the hokage." Hokage. The leader of this village. It was one of the things he explained after I asked him about the leader of the country.

"Then, I'll come with you. He'll want to see me for himself, right?"

"Yeah. Your right. Then coem on." He started walking away, but then stopped. "My name is Iruka."

"Mines Kuro." With that done and said, we started walking towards where the big building is, which must be where the hokage is.

* * *

**Internet on. Internet off. On. Off. On. Off. On. Off. Im having so much fun watching as my interent turns off. its so fun. :D Have a great day, evening, afternoon, morning, night, and happy easter, christmas, halloween, and my birthday. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest of them. Also, I'll be using BS to explain chakra and shit. Its same principle in anime, but explained differently and stuff. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. Welcome to the next chapter of Naruto. In this chapter, I shall be joining the Academy. Spoiler Alert: I succeed cause im a genius.**

* * *

"Hello lord hokage. This is Kuro. He wants to join the academy." Iruka said this while bowing to an old guy wearing some white robes that had a white and red hat on. Since he is the hokage, I expect he is extremely powerful, but he is just an old guy. He can't be "that" strong.

"Hm. So...Kuro, is it? What exactly can you do?"

"Well, I'm a genius, for starters. Though I did not know what chakra was, I managed to manipulate it in only twenty minutes." I showed the hokage what I meant. I focused and made my chakra gather around my right hand, as I held it up to him to see. He stared at it for a few moments.

"I see. Well, you do look like you have potential. But, before you will be allowed to enter the academy, what country do you belong to?"

"This one. In a small, very small, village at the border of...the country of river." The hokage thought of this for a few moments. He gestured over to Iruka and whispered some words to him. And then he dismissed us.

After we walked out of the room, Iruka turned toward me. "You will be allowed to enter the academy, but you will have to quickly catch up. In a few months they will be graduating into genin. So "_you_" have to hurry up." Iruka started walking away. Unsure, I started to follow him.

* * *

When we were back at the academy, he went into a supply closet, only it contained scrolls. Iruka began looking through them and pulled two out. He handed them both to me and said, "This one is the clone jutsu, the other is the transformation jutsu. I want you to try your best to learn them. If you have any questions, come back over here and ask me. When you can do these two, or atleast, "try" to do them, you'll be able to enter the academy." So this is like an entrance exam, huh? Well, I'll have to find a nice quiet place to practice. But that leaves only one question.

"Where do I spend the night at?"

"At an inn." Iruka started walking away, but I stopped him with another question.

"What about money?" Iruka turned back to me and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a bag, or wallet, and opened it. He gave me some money and said that it will last a few months at whatever inn I stay at. "Where is a good inn?" Iruka looked very annoyed. I wouldn't blame him.

"Just follow me." He then started walking away and I happily followed him, inspecting the money.

* * *

When we arrived at the small inn, Iruka tried to say goodbye, but I forced him to enter the inn with me. He then used the money he gave me to pay for a room. I paid "close" attention to the amount of money he used. The price for a night in the inn was 250 ryo. Iruka gave the sales clerk 2 bills with 100 on it and 50 small circular coins. From this, I learned the currency of the world. The smaller coins were 1 and the bills were 100, obviously from the number 100 on it. I cheerfully followed Iruka to whatever room I would be staying in. When we reached it, he finally said his goodbyes and I let him leave. I'll just practice the jutsu in my room.

I entered my small room and quickly looked around. Pretty baren, except a japanese bed, a futon, a small tea table, and two pillows. One for the futon and the other for the tea table. There was a small closet on the side of my room, containing two pillows and a spare futon. There was also a balconey overlooking the town. Neat. I sat down on the pillow next to the table and took out the two scrolls. I placed them onto the table, and opened one. Time to study!

* * *

A few days later, I was bored. I mastered the two jutsu relatively easily, including all of the hand signs for other jutsu: Bird, boar, dog, dragon, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare, and ram. Now I was just waiting for hte paperwork to finish for me to start at the academy. The transformation jutsu was pretty simple. To me, it was just surrounding your body with chakra and making it change your body into something else. Of course, you have to picture that something in your head, which makes it a little more difficult, because its hard controlling chakra and thinking about what to turn into. Probably just for me, since its prety much the first time I've used chakra. The clone jutsu was a bit harder. Since I learned that chakra was, like, out life energy, I did not want to use it for a clone, of any kind. What if the chakra never came back? But of course it came back. The clone jutsu was basically, splitting my chakra and sending it into an empty space and creating an exact replica of my body. Only problem, was how to do it. But after a while, I mastered that too. They don't call me a genius for nothing.

Staring at the ceiling, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and discovered Iruka there. "Hey Iruka! What's up?"

"Hey. I finished all the paperwork. You can come to the academy tomorrow for your first class. Just don't be late."

"Sure Iruka. I've never been late to anything in my entire life." Iruka soon left, rejecting staying in and having some nice tea. Don't know why. Don't care why. My mother always said to be nice to strangers. Friends are always better than enemies. I laid down on my futon. I was so bored. Can't wait for tomorrow. I miss my violin. I loved my instrument. Music was pretty good, but nothing beats me and my violin. Mother said it was the best sound she ever heard when I played it for her. She said that I should be a violinist. But I told her that I wanted to be the richest person in the world, and being a violinist wouldn't be enough. She started crying and said that I was so exceptional. She had never gone into my room, but if she did, she would've seen me playing with squirrels, cats, or dogs, or anything I could get, on some days. I either played with them inside, in my room, or in our massive lawn. Which includes the forests. Inside that forests I found a nice lake, which was where I usually did it. Inside, I broke up peices of my playmate and few it to my snake. I wonder how my snake is doing? He usually got a bit full eating, so I had to dispose of the rest of the remains, but he was a happy snake. My thoughts started drifting as I fell asleep.

* * *

I changed into my new clothes, which I bought when I wondered the village, which was a black jacket that had a hood attached, which I used to replace my cloak. So with that, I'm now wearing blue sandals, my red shirt with the dragon head insignia, my black baggy pants, and my sapphire medallion, which I tucked into my shirt. It was pretty short, It went just under my neck. But it was no use worrying about it now. I'm now off to my first day of the academy.

When I arrived at the academy, I found Iruka in front of it. "Yo!" I said as I got closer to him.

"Glad your not late. Lets get you to your new class. Everyone should be in it by now." Iruka led the way inside the academy. I followed a few seconds after he left. Walking down the halls of the academy made me nervous. Of course, that nervousness diseappered quickly. I wasn't the type to get anxious at all. I was just a bit...worried. What kind of classmates would I get? Hopefully there are some good ones. Hopefully there wasn't a really annoying one. I hate, "_hate_" annoying people.

We stopped infront of a door, which I knew must be my class. "You wait right here. I'm going to prepare the class for you." Saying that, Iruka went into the class, which must also be his, and quieted down the loud class. I stood there awkwardly waiting for his return. After a few minutes, he called me in. I took a deep breathe and opened the door and walked in. I walked towards Iruka, who stood in the front of the room, next to a black board. I tried to practise writing my name in this new language, however when I first wrote it, I wrote it correctly. It completely matched the letters that were outside. Or, atleast, in the same "_form_", the same language. And so, I wrote exactly what I wrote on the black board.

"Uh, my name is Kuro. Nice to meet all of you." I gave a respectly bow and then looked up at the entire class when I was finished. The entire class started talking all at once, however Iruka quickly shut them up.

"You will be sitting...over there for today. But you can sit wherever you want." I walked up the stairs toward the empty space right next to a blond haired boy with blue eyes, an orange jumpsuit, and whiskers. Weird world. Weird boy. When I sat down, he started screaming in my ear.

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be the next hokage! Nice to meet ya Kuro!" My ear started hurting slightly.

"Hey, Naruto..." I hate annoying people.

After the class was over, or atleast, the first one, next class is taijutsi training, Iruka called me over. "How are you doing so far? Is there anything that you don't know?" I memorized the entire lesson, so all I'll need is...

"Yeah. The other lessons. You know, from yesterday, and all of the days I wasn't here."

"Right. I'll give you the scrolls before you leave today, so make sure you don't leave until you get them, okay?"

"Okay." With that said, I followed the rest of the class outside for our next class.

Our next class was taijutsu. The first thing that we did, was some push-ups sit-ups and the like. After warming-up, we started the class with fighting. Practice fighting, of course. The goal was to knock down your opponent. Simple enough, right? Wrong. Considering this will be my first, hand-to-hand fight, I'll be a bit...lacking. The instructor, still Iruka, sensed this and decided that my first opponent, would be Naruto. Pay-back time.

We took a respectful distance from eachother and bowed. After that, we got into fighting stances. I let Naruto get into his stance first, he was pretty fast to do so, and began memorizing how he placed his feet, hands, legs, and arms. Of course I saw everybody else fight, or, atleast, a total of six people fighting, so three rounds to memorize. I learned how everybody fought, though the speed will be difficult to do, but, I still killed two people upon getting to this world. I was fast enough to beat two trained ninja. How hard could it be to fight hand-to-hand? Not hard at all.

I got into my stance, which, was the same as Naruto's and everybody else before me. When Iruka said to fight, Naruto immediately charged me, so I let him get close. He punched at my face, but I side stepped it, and gave him a round house kick in the back, which connected. He nearly fell down after that kick. It obviously took him off guard. He stood back up and got back into his fighting stance. He tried to watch me, back he ran out of patience and ran at me again. This time, I wanted to be more offensive. He threw a right punch at me, I dodge and tried an elbow hit to his face. He ducked underneath it, and tried kicking my legs out from under me. I jumped up and kicked down at his face, but he got out of the way quickly. This time, I ran at him and jumped and kicked at his face, in return, he raised his arm and blocked my attack. But I wasn't done. I then switched to my left leg and kicked up. He didn't see it coming, and my foot connected with his chin, propelling him up. When he started falling down and became more perpendicular to the ground, I took a few steps forward and drove my right fist into his back as hard as I could. Naruto definetly felt that one. He managed to flip around and land on his feet, but he was obviously tired. I ran at him again and punched at him with my right then left then right and then I kicked him with my left leg. He had blocked the first blow and dodged the second, but the next attack hit him in the face, and my kick got him in the side. He struggled to remian standing. I ran at him at the same time he ran at me and he started a punch, but then it turned into a kick at my legs. However, I knew this was coming and jumped over Naruto. When Naruto straightened up and turned around towards me, he received a punch to the side of his face with a nice spinning punch. I was facing away from Naruto when I landed, but knowing that he'd turn around quickly to face me, I just started spinning around with and made a fist with my left hand and extended it. Luckily, the back end of the fist met his face and no the arm. An incorrect calculation of distance would make me lose points, or atleast, in my head it would. Naruto was knocked down to the ground, but he clearly was stil conscious. Iruka still stopped the match, saying that I won.

The other students congratulated my victory as I walked back to my spot and sat down. I was happy with my win, but Naruto was clearly not.

After school ended I went to Iruka to get my scrolls for th past lessons. He gave them to me at once. It looked like a lot, and it was, but I'll just go home and skim through it and memorize it easily and then give it back to Iruka the next day. I left the academy and walked back home, to my cheap inn.

A few days past since I started my classes at the academy, and I was finally off for a day. With nothing to do, I wondered around the village. I didn't really need money, but It would be great to get a job. But what kind of job should I get?

* * *

**Man this chapter was great. with that spar thing. Im sorry if it was bad, or if i was down playing naruto. In my opinion, he only started getting stronger when the anime started. so, right now hes weaker. later, when we all graduate from the academy, he'll be stronger. Im not the best at hand-to-hand fighting. i prefer swords and rain. IDK. Have a good day or night wherever you are, and stay amazing as I show you how amazing my character is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome to another episode of Naruto the ultimate boy to ever be blonde. Anyway, lets go ahead and start chapter 6, huh?**

* * *

As I walked around the village, I came to stop infront of a flower store. "Flowers, huh?" I said out loud remembering the past. My mother loved flowers, but her garderner was sick most days. She didn't want to replace him, because she felt bad about him. She always paid him a little extra money. We always had a small garden, but when I learned about flowers I decided to make the garden bigger. After a few weeks, my skills at gardening were greater than the average gardner. I knew pretty much everything about plants. My mother loved all the new flowers I planted. Even her garderner complicated them! She still never fired him, so when he was actually working, he helped me water and trim the plants.

The flower store infront of me was called "_Yamanaka Flowers_". Sounds like a good place to start. I walked into the store and looked around. There was a whole bunch of flowers lining the shops walls, befitting the name. There was only one other person in the store, who was behind the counter reading a magazine. She had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail at the back and some hair infront of her right eye. She had green eyes and she had a silver hooped earing in her ear. She was wearing some purple clothing. As I walked towards her, I realized that she was in my class at the academy. Well, this makes it more interesting, huh?

"Yo." I said to her calmly, with a small smile on my face. I raised my hand into a little wave, not waving at all, but still making it look like a wave.

"Hey." She stopped looking at the magazine and looked up at me as she said her greeting. Realization came to her eyes a few moments later as she realized who I was. "Aren't you that new student, Kuro?" She asked me.

"Yup. Thought I'd go around looking for a job to kill time." I said pleasantly looking around the shop. "You got some nice flowers here. You hiring?" I brought my eyes back to her, still smiling, as I waited for her reply.

She thought about it for a few moments and then said, "Maybe. Depends. Are you good with flowers?" She asked my slyly.

"Yeah. My mom love flowers and we had a small garden, so I made started growing my own flowers there and the garden got a lot more beautiful. My mom loves it." I said with a confident smile. "By the way, you may know my name, but I don't know yours. May I have it?"

"Yeah. It's Ino. Ino Yamanaka."

"Pleased to meet you Ino." I turned away from her and faced some of the flowers to my left. Some roses and lillies. I wasn't big on names, but the flowers arrayed before me were pretty beautiful. "Your flowers are really beautiful. I know you put in a lot of love in it." Love. I don't really care that much about love. The only "_type_" of love I actually like is...

"Thanks. About your request, I think it may work. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you if your hired." With that Ino went back to her magazine.

"Thank you. Bye Ino." I waved a little and walked out of Yamanaka Flowers. I turned and started walking on home. A few minutes later, I bumped into something I never wanted to see again. An orange jumpsuit wearing, annoying, blonde hair kid, named Naruto.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Naruto yelled at me. After saying so he recognized me as the new kid who beat him in taijutsu class. "Hey, where did you learn to fight?"

"Where? For as far as I know, I could always fight. Are we done? I got things to do." I tried walking away, but Naruto soon stopped me.

"Wait up! We're not done! Your gonna fight me once and for all!"

"Why? I already beat you once. You wonna get beaten to a pulp or something?" Man, I hate this guy. So annoying, yelling in my ear even though I'm standing right next to him. Reminds me of someone from my old world. Someone who talked during class, ate during class, and had the most annoying laugh. Did I mention I had to sit right "_next_" to that person? It was pure torture.

"That was that! This time your going to be on the ground!"

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you." I started following Naruto as he ran away. Every few steps, he turned aroudn to make sure I was still following and told me to go faster. Unbeknowing to us, Ino had overheard this little exchange, and is now planning to follow us to the little "_showdown_".

* * *

An hour later, we reached where we were going to fight. On top of the mountains next to the giant carved heads. Wow. This village is weird. They were probably the hokage, but the mountain wont be able to have "_too_" many, considering that length of the mountain. Naruto was a couple of steps infront of me in his fighting stance, waitinf for me to be ready. Ino, was hiding behind some trees, but we still didn't know she was there. I sighed. I didn't really want to do this. But now I have no choice. I got into my fight stance and asked, "Any rules to this boring fight?"

"No! Now come and attack me!" Naruto yelled in answer to my question. Whatever. I started running towards Naruto, who started to grin.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Suddenly, smoke clouds appeared around Naruto. I stopped in my tracks, ready for whatever came out. What started appearing however, was a nude female Naruto. I took a deep breathe. I continued running at Naruto thinking about my life. However nothing really came to mind, so I just punched Naruto in the face as hard as I could, without remembering anything about my old life. Naruto turned back to normal as my punch connected and he was sent down into the ground. Naruto was out cold. I took a couple more deep breathes, calming my nerves. Next time Naruto calls me out to fight, I'll just hit him and run. I then started walking towards the forest, where Ino was hiding.

Ino, of course, saw everything that took place. She was happy to discover that I was not a pervert, but was a bit distraught when she noticed that I was walking in her direction. She didn't know what to do. If I got close enough, I would see her. If she tried to flee, I would see her. So, she just walked out of her hiding place and smiled at me.

"What are you doing her, Ino?" I asked before I stopped infront of her.

"Um, well, I heard you talking to Naruto out on the street and I just got curious. So I followed you two." She tilted her head a little as she said this. I didn't know what to make out of her being a bit of a stalker, so I decided to come right out and say it.

"So, basically, you were stalking me?"

Her face got a little red, but it was more out of anger. "No! I'm not that kind of person!" She crossed her arms. "Well, whatever! I'm leaving now!" She turned around and started walking away. At this point, Naruto started waking up. I turned around and saw him starting to get up. My eyes widened and I started running after Ino, soon passing her up. She called after me, "What's the hurry?"

"He's waking up! If you talk to him, say that I left hours ago!" I yelled back as I continued to run through the forest to where I can get down the mountain.

* * *

When I arrived home, or atleast, to the room in my inn, I found a bag next to the door. Inside the bag was some bread. Also in the bag was a note from Ino. I grabbed the bag and went inside my tiny room. I threw down the bag onto my small table. I opened up the note and read, "I discussed things with my father and he said you can start working over here. Though he first wants to meet you to make sure your up for this kind of work. Make sure you wear something nice." How did she know where I lived? Well, whatever. It was nearly midnight, she probably just asked Iruka, or something. Unless my home was general knowledge. I laid down in my futon and soon closed my eyes. No academy classes tomorrow, so I'll be able to go over there that morning. However I didn't have any nice clothing, so I'll just leave my jacket here.

The next day, I got up and did my regular reutines. After I dressed, leaving my jacket off, I walked back to Yamanake Flowers. I entered the shop and saw a man with blonde hair in a ponytail who had green eyes. I guess he is Ino's father. As I entered, I heared someone coming down the stairs and saw Ino. She saw me too and said, "Good morning Kuro!" She continued running down the stairs and then turned and ran towards her father, who looked up from behind the counter. "Dad, he's the guy who wants the job." she informs him and then rounded the counter and stood next to her dad.

I walked towards them and said, "Good morning Ino. Nice to meet you Mr. Yamanaka." I put out my hand for him to shake, he shook it and looked me up and down.

After his analysis, he said, "I want you to clean the floor, then water the flowers. After that, I'll decide if you should have a job here. Now hurry up." I bowed respectfully to him and said yes sir, and went about my two simple jobs.

I was close to finish cleaning to floor, when Ino touched my shoulder getting my attention. "Yeah?"

"How is work so far?" She said with a kind of half-smile on her face. Wait. I get it. She was supposed to clean the floor this morning. So, she's just using me! Damn myself for wanting to get a job! Next time, just look for a job in cooking. I'm good at cooking.

"It's the best fun I've ever had in, like, forever. I want to work here forever, ya' know. Scrubbin' your floor." She giggled at what I said.

"Well, hurry up. We don't got all day." She started walking away, but I wasn't done. I kicked the bucket a little, and It fell over and water spilled all over the floor. It fell infront of her and she slipped on the water puddle she didn't know was there and fell fast first onto the floor. It was pretty funny.

"Opps! Sorry! Are you okay? Want me to go get a towel?" I tried keeping myself from laughing, but it only made it worse. I could barely contain myself.

She jumped upwards and turned to me. "What did you do?" She yelled furiously at me.

"Nothing! I accidently knocked the bucket down. Your fault for not watching your step." She looked at me with a really mad look. Yup. She was pissed. "Look, if you want, I'll get onto my hands and knees and apologize. If not, then can you leave me to the best thing in teh world? Cleaning someone else's floor?" With my words said, I started cleaning again, only to be interrupted by Ino as she started giggling to herself. "What's wrong?" I asked her carefully.

"Nothing." She left after saying that. I heard her stomping up the stairs, probably going to her room or something. I continued with my work.

A few hours later, the shop was completely clean, sparkling even, and the flowers were watered. I even trimmed some of the flowers that needed trimming out of boredom, waiting for Mr. Yamanaka to come back. Eventually, he came back and saw what amazing work I did, however as he looked at me, I knew that he knew what I did to Ino. It was still worth it. "Nice job you did here, um, Kuro. When you can, you can come over and help around the shop." His eyes told me to not play any pranks on Ino. I took that to heart.

"Thanks, Mr. Yamanaka. Since I finished, can I go? I have something else I have to do today."

"Sure." I turned to leave, but I saw Ino on the stairs. A smile forming on my lips, I walked over to her and said, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt your head too much eariler right?" For some reason, I could sense a tick mark appear on Mr. Yamanaka's forhead.

"Oh, no. It was nothing. Really. You said you have something to do right? What is it?" She asked me innocently.

"Oh, you know. Wonder around town, do nothing, learn something new." Actually I had no plans. But that didn't stop me from wondering the village looking for something to do. Wait. By telling Ino this, she woudn't...right?

A smiled appeared on Ino's face. Uh oh. "Oh, that! I can help you with that! Right dad?" I turned around and saw Mr. Yamanaka nod. Shit. "Okay, lets go!" Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me out the store and through the streets to wherever she was taking me. Hopefully not a river. I'd rather not get wet.

* * *

**Hello. What did you think about this chapter? I remember being a bit bored writing this, didnt really know what exactly to write, but what did you think? Romance? Kuro X Ino? I dont know what your talking about. Have a great day or night or whatever and leave a favorate, review, follow, and receive your poisonous cookie filled with love on your way out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**...Hi. Im incredibly tired right now. anyway, let me talk about my day. Ya see what happened was...*a few hours later*...and then for some reason it exploded! I was like *what tha fu-* but in any case, i think i better start the chapter now.**

* * *

Ino dragged me around the village, showing me the sights. She showed me good restaurants, some hotsprings, a library, and some clothing stores. Especially the clothing stores. Ino wanted me to buy some new clothes, but that is where I put my foot down. I did "_not_" want new clothes. I told her the ones I had were fine. So going from store to store, Ino bought clothes and other stuff and made me carry them, all the while trying to make me buy new clothes. Was there something wrong with my clothes? It's a valid question at this point.

After all the shopping we settled down in a small tea shop. We ordered some tea, though I hate tea, I was forced to drink it in my old world, mother loved tea. I swear, I lost half my life drinking all that tea. "You know, going shopping, then having tea, this is kinda like a da-" Ino slammed her hand on the table really loud.

"Don't finish that." Heads turned towards us, but soon enough, they turned back to what they were doing. Ino's face was red, but she sat down and recovered. After a few minutes, she continued. "This is "_not_" one of those. You wanted to look around the village. I just helped you."

"And forced me to go shopping with you."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"Then why did you try to get me to buy some new clothes?"

"It's a "_bit_" embarassing to be seen around you while you wear that."

"Oh. Well, Imma just go then." I tried to stand up, but Ino quickly waved me back down. By wave, I mean forceably grab me and push me back into the seat.

"Don't go yet! You still have to carry these back home for me!" So, I'm like, a gopher?

"Whatever. Just hurry up." A few minutes later, we wee out of the tea shop and I was walking Ino back home, carrying all her bags. When we got there, she said thanks and took the bags from me and ran inside. I continued walking down the street until I found something to do. But in the end, I didn't know what to do. As I was walking, I ran into Naruto. He didn't see me yet, but I saw him. My eyes widened in shock and then I turned 180 degrees and ran back and down some side alleys. Hopefully he didn't see me.

* * *

I was laying down on the hokage statue at night, when I heard a noise. It came behind me from the bushes. The sound of bushes moving, was followed by the sound of hissing. 'Hissing? Like a snake?' I thought to myself as I sat up and turned towards the sound. I watched the bushes that were moving until something slithered into view. It was a small, red snake. Porbably a baby snake. My eyes wide and my body ready to move out of the way as fast as it can go, I approached the snake. The snake was completely red, except for a few patterns of black and white, going around the body like a circle. Red, black, white, black, red. I didn't know if it would be a poisonous snake, but I'm good with snakes. At the snake's size, it would barely have any fangs. So even if it "does" bite me, I would be alright. I think.

The snake stood up a little, looking at me. It flicked out its tongue, making a hissing sound. I approached slowly, in a crouch. I extended my right hand towards the snake, when the snake suddenly flug itself at my hand, mouth wide. I didn't see any fangs, but I'd rather not find out they were just growing, barely protruding from its mouth. I moved my hand out of the way, and then as it flew past me, I slide my hand onto its body and grabbed its tail before it completely past me. Uusally you don't grab a snake by the tail, however, I wanted to. The snake's skin felt a bit bumpy and scaley. Just like my pet snake. I let go of the tail and the snake landed on the ground and turned towards me preparing for its next attack. '_It's definetly male_.' I thought to myself. The snake lunged itself at me, and this time, I caught its head. I stared into the snakes eyes. They were red, like mine. I liked this snake. My old one was green, this one matched my eyes. Plus, I could use him to scare Ino and other people. Especially Ino. To get back at her for today, this is the only way. I grinned and brought the snake home.

* * *

The next day, me and Ryu, bonded quickly. We went to sleep last night like friends. We awoke like best friends. The snake absolutely. I "_think_" I can bring a pet to school right? I mean, that one guy, Kiba, brings that dog. But I'm pretty sure his clan treats dogs like their brothers or sisters. Man, this world is weird. Atleast I have my snake. Since he's small, I might as well bring him. I'll show him to Iruka and ask if I can bring him on other days. If not, I'll just leave him home.

When I got to the academy, I made my way to Iruka to talk to him. When I found him, he looked busy, but I didn't really care. He was doing some paperwork when I barged in with a huge grin on my face. "What do you want?" Iruka asked, but then I showed him my red snake, Ryu.

"Hey Iruka, can I bring Ryu to my classes? He wont bite anyone. I promise."

Iruka studied the little snake. After a while of investigating it, he sighed and said, "Fine. Do whatever you want. Just make sure he doesn't wander off." I thanked Iruka, and placed Ryu on my shoulder, who curled around it, from my left shoulder to right. His tail was on my left, and his head was placed in the air so he could look forward. He slowly moved it down onto my shoulder, because he found that he was short enough to be able to place his head on my shoulder and look forward at the same time. I entered class, and found a seat in the back on the row next to the left. I was actually the first one in, so I waited for the next person. That person just happened to be Kiba. Wearing a grey-hooded fur jacket and black pants, with an akamaru on his head, he entered the room and instantly saw me. He also saw the snake.

"Yo! Why you got a snake?" He ran up to where I was and stared at the snake, who inturn, hissed at him. Akamaru started growling a nonintimidating growl at my snake.

"Oh, you know. I found him when I was laying down yesterday. His name is Ryu." My snake hissed at my ear at the sound of his name. His rough tongue tickled my ear.

"Well whatever. Akamaru is way better than your snake." He then went to his usual place and sat down. After several more classmates entered the room, Ino finally made her way in. She didn't see me, so I started my mission. I whispered a few words to Ryu, who reacted by hissing quietly into my ear, and then slithered off me and down the stairs, towards where Ino sat.

"Whahaha.." I said out loud, but quiet enough that Ino wouldn't hear me. Ryu slithered past several students and made his where next to Ino. He turned hs head back and looked at me. I gave him a thumbs up. He started twisting and sliding his way up Ino's chair, and finally, onto the desk infront of her. When she noticed Ryu, I could almost hear her eyes shooting out. Instead, I heard her shriek. That was when I started laughing loud enough for Ino to hear. Ino turned towards me and then it all made sense to her. She ignored the snake and walked up to me.

"**YOU**!" She said, still very angry. Ryu slid off her desk and slithered back up the stairs. Mission two, start. "What is with that snake?" She said pointing back to where she sat, to where she believed the snake was. "Answer me!"

"W-well, I found that snake the other day. I thought you'd like it so I..." I couldn't finish my words when Ino tried to slap me, but I leaned out of the way. Ryu made it to the top of the desk behind Ino.

Ino was giving me death stares. Any second now, she would turn around and see Ryu. Hurry up Ryu. "Is this how you treat me? I helped you yesterday with your stupid sightseeing!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you'd appreciate him." I couldn't stop the smile that started spreading across my face. Ino didn't notice it. Ryu was now in place. "What can I do to apoligize?" I asked completely honest, though I still had that smile on my face. Everybody else in the room was staring up at us, and they definetly saw the snake.

"Well," started Ino as she thought about what would make it up to her. "You can start by getting rid of that snake from where I'm sitting!" Ino finally noticed my smile. "What's with that smile?"

"Oh. Well, Its already been done." Ino looked at me curiously. Slowly she turned around and looked behind her. And came face-to-face with Ryu. Ryu stretched his body, so when she turned around, they were facing eye-to-eye. Ino stared deeply into Ryu's eyes. Then, she shrieked for the second time that day. She fell backwards out of surprise, and landed on my desk. I looked down at her green eyes, trying not to laugh. Ino rolled off my desk, and angrily stomped down to where she was sitting earlier. Ryu slithered back onto my desk and up my arm and began resting back on my shoulders. I petted his head a few times saying good boy.

* * *

After classes were over, me and Ryu searched for Ino. I really wanted to apologize now. I didn't realize that doing what I did, would really freak her out. I also did "_not_" want to get fired from my job. Also, to not potentially get murdered by Mr. Yamanaka. That would be bad. After looking for her for a while, I finally found her walking in the street. I didn't really want to make a scene, so I'll just do it casually.

"Yo, Ino!" I called out to her. She barely turned around and faced me.

"Hey." As I ran up to the side of her, I noticed that she was looking at me very vehemently.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. Its like I don't know what I did to her earlier that day.

She stared at me for a few secons and then said, "Like you don't know."

"Look. I'm very sorry for what I did. I thought it was just a harmless prank. Didn't know you were scared of snakes." This stopped Ino in her tracks.

"I'm not scared of snakes!" yelled Ino. With her shouting like that, I'll be surprised if we "_don't_" gather a crowd.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I...just want to be friends with you." Its not like it was a "_lie_". It was a quarter part of the truth. I really didn't like people.

Ino judged me fairly. Or, rather, as fair as she could. "Then...I want you to go shopping me with."

"What? Didn't we go shopping, like, yesterday?"

"Yeah, but, I need to pick up a few more things."

"Fine. When do I have to go?"

"As soon as you leave that snake home." With that, Ino started pulling me towards where I live, in my little inn room. Maybe I should get my own house? I hear that you'll get one for free if you want to be a ninja, but most of your ninja pay will go to paying for it. Sounds great to me.

* * *

After dropping off Ryu, me and Ino entered a grocery store. "I'll get the stuff and you carry it. After this, we'll go get some tea, then we'll go to my place to drop the food off. Okay?"

"Sure." Ino led the way down the aisles, picking out bread, milk, and other food and cooking ingredients. Frankly, I was just bored. I should've snuck Ryu in, that would have been fun. After a while, Ino looked like she had everything, but wanted something else. "What are you missing?" I asked her.

"Ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Ice cream." Well. That was unexpected. Ice cream sounds great. I like ice cream.

"Well, lets go find it!" I started looking through the aisles until I found some ice cream. After a while of searching, and I can't believe it took so long, we finally found the ice cream. Ino searched through the ice cream and when she found the one she wanted, she through it with the other stuff. We went to the front of the store and paid for all the food. We left the store and Ino pulled me along to a tea shop.

I ordered some green tea and Ino did the same. At this point in our relationship, I was wondering what she would fell when I ask to go to the bathroom, but never come back...

"So. How are you enjoying Konoha?" Ino asked me waiting for our tea.

"It's pretty great. A lot better than my old life, but definetly worse in some ways..."

"Like what?"

"Well, you see, I really, "_really_" hate annoying people. They just drive me insane."

"Now I know why you insist in having a beautiful relationship with that snake."

"Hey! Leave Ryu out of it. He did nothing to you."

"What? He scared me! Twice!"

"Psh. It was my idea. I told him to do it."

"What? Can you talk to snakes or something?" Can I? That would be interesting. Maybe I should find a giant cobra and see if he'll talk to me. If he doesn't eat me, it means yes.

"Well. Looks like our tea is here, so better drink up." I quickly finished my green tea and began getting ready to go, but Ino stopped me.

"Wait! I want to know what it was like where you came from." Do I really have to do this? Well, I'll just keep this short.

"Hm. Well, I'm a genius. That's all you have to know."

"What? A genius? Then how 'bout you help me with my homework?"

"Yeah sure." If it will keep you from bugging me...

"Yay! Come on. Lets go."

"Go where?"

"To my house to do my homework." Shit. I should've never said I was a genius...

When we arrived at Yamanaka Flowers, we found Mr. Yamanaka tending to a customer's needs, so me and Ino went up the stairs and entered a room to the right. I could tell it wasn't her room, because there wasn't something to sleep on and the room didn't have anything to store clothes and all that. The room had a table in the middle, with four pillows around it. It seems like this is where the Yamanaka family discusses things. Or where Ino does her homework. Damn homework!

"Okay. How much do I have to do?" Maybe she already finished some of it...

"All of it." Curse my luck. Curse my life. No wait, not my life. Curse Ino. I started helping Ino with her homework, who argued that I should just do all of it, but I told her if I did it, Iruka would recognize my handwriting. That shut her up. Atleast now I just have to tell her the answers. I can just lie down and relax as Ino tells me the questions...Wait. What if, now follow me on this, Ino brought me here for a specific reason...maybe torture. To get back at me for the snake. What should I do? Jump through the window? No, she'd have it reinforced. The door? No, Mr. Yamanaka would hear me going down the stairs, and I think he already knows I'm here. What should I do?

"Say, Ino. Why am I here?"

"To do my homework."

"Anything else?"

"No. After this your leaving."

"What? No goodbye kiss?" Ino looked at me. She was kinda pissed. Change the subject.

"Well, I'll have you know I'm a busy man. I got things to do, so lets just hurry up." I sat up and read the questions for myself and told Ino what to write. It went a lot faster than Ino telling me the question and then answering. After about an hour and a half, Ino finally finished her homework, the homework I finished in about five minutes. She just writes so slow...

"Well, since we're done, I'm just gonna go. Bye Ino. Stay "_Ino_"cent." I chuckled at my lame joke and turned to go. Ino grabbed my shoulder.

"We're not done." She had her hand in a fist. I knew it would end this way.

* * *

I returned home with my face red from Ino punching it. Why did she punch it? Girls, thats why. You can never comprehend them. Mysterious beings. Unless your a girl, of course. Well, five months until I'm a genin. I wonder what waits for me after becoming a genin?

* * *

**Hi. Girls. Thats all I can say. besides lame jokes get you punched XD. in any case, i hope your enjoying this, im not great with "romances" or "two characters talking to eachother". probably because i dont talk that much around other people.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to the next chapter of my naruto fanfiction. It has been a time skip! Thats so awesome. Anyway, please continue reading to chapter 10, which will be up shortly, or its already up. Either way, i hope you enjoy this and tell me what you thought of it.**

* * *

Over the next few months, I grew closer to my fellow ninja in training. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji became my "_friends_". Naruto went from "_I really want to kill him_," to "_I kinda want to kill him_." So not much difference. Me and Ino are still kinda friendly, but kinda not. I upgraded my pad, by going from an inn room, to a nice, small house. It's still a step down from my awesome mansion I would've inherited one day. And all my money. Did I mention the money? Me and Ryo have been comfortable as of late. You know, its an old house so there's mice. He eats them and I stay happy. I still have my map and wakizashi from those two ninja that I killed. I've even been thinking about giving my wakizashi a name. What could I call it? I'll just call it Waki for short.

At the academy, we are about to start our final tests to see if we pass into genin. Iruka said to do a clone jutsu, but I'm pretty confident in my skills. No need to practice.

"Okay. Sakura, you first." Sakura went up and did a clone jutsu. What popped out of the smoke, was Sasuke. I'm not even gonna start.

"Sasuke your next." Sasuke did his clone. A clone of Iruka popped up. Good job Sasuke. Next thing you know, you'll graduate top of the class because of that.

"Naruto your next." Naruto stepped up to hte plate, with a big swagger. He tried to do a clone jutsu. Chakra appeared all around him. Smoke appeared right next to him. What came out of that smoke was...well it was obviously Naruto. If his bones was made out of jello and he was completely white. I call that a failure, if I ever see one. Iruka seemed to agree.

"Kuro." I walked forward. I made the appropriate handseals, and channeled my chakra. I split it from me and created a perfect clone of myself.

"Congratulations Kuro."

"Thanks. Thanks. I just call myself a genius. You don't have to write that down, but I'd appreciate it if you do." Chuckling a bit to myself, I return to my seat, waiting for the day to end.

A few days later, we all had to go get our pictures taken, expect Naruto, who kinda failed. I was given my new headband, which I tied around my head. I then got my picture taken. Afterwards, I wondered around Konoha. I didn't know what to do, tomorrow teammates would be assigned. I'd rather not be with Naruto. Good thing he failed. I entered the tea shop me and Ino always went to when we were out together. You know. Doing her shopping. Doing her homework. When I stepped in, I noticed someone too late. "Kuro! Over here!" Ino. Damn. Why'd I go in here anyway? I turned towards her voice and started walking to her.

I sat down across from her and said as nicely as I could, "Hey." Ino stared at me for a few moments.

"What do you want? I'll treat you."

"For truly? Then, I want everything on the menu. Twice." Ino kicked me under the table. "Okay. Some green tea, your majesty." As I said that, I gave her a little bow. Ino ordered the tea for me and what she wanted.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Ah you know. Boredom. What else? I can hardly stand you when I'm sane."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ino smiled her best smile as I facepalmed my face. Twice. If only I brought Ryu...

We waited without talking for a few minutes until our waitress gave us our tea. I drank half of mine in one gulp. I looked at Ino, while pretending to look out the window. She is definetly cute. But...I just want to get away from her as fast as I can. Is that rude in anyway? Probably not. As if reading my thoughts, Ino kicked me again.

"Stop doing that. It hurts." Ino giggled a little bit when I showed her my puppydog eyes. Yes, I can be human when I want to be. Or atleast dog.

"Who do you think you'll be teamed up with?"

"Probably not you." I answered too quick, earning another kick from Ino.

"Joking! I hope we're on the same team." So I can scare you with Ryu. "But, the chances are unlikely. I transferred in at such a late time. I wasn't exactly the best in taijutsu either. Remember I only won like a couple of my matches!" I still did good. Though, I would've been better if I went to the academy as a kid.

"Yeah, but... I would like it if you were on my team."

"Can't pick your own team. Whatever team I'm given, is the team I'm with. Same as you. If we're on the same team, that'll be great, but we might not be. It's not like we wont be able to talk anymore." Best mini-speech ever.

"Okay." A few minutes later Ino excused herself and went home. I stayed an hour after that before making my way home and into bed.

* * *

The next day when I entered the academy, I saw a funny sight. Naruto was there...which shouldn't be possible...and girls were all over him! I don't mean it like that. I mean, the girls, were literally all over him! Again, not like that. They were punching and kicking him! They were beating him up! But as I entered the room, all the girls finished with Naruto and moved back to their seats. The last to do so, spat at him. Ouch. Wonder what happened? Its like he kissed the guy all the girls are swooning over. Well, whatever. I took the first empty seat I could and waited.

Iruka soon came in and started to tell everyone we did a good job. He then started telling who was on whose team. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. They were called the rookie 9.

"Kuro, Chiko, and Yanagi. You'll be a team. Your jonin leader will be Ueda Akihiro. You'll meet him in room number 11."

After all the teams were made, I made my way to room 11. I was the first one in. I also brought Ryu. Did I forget to mention that? If I was on the same team as Ino, I was going to scare her, but now my plans were ruined. I sat down in a random chair and petted Ryu's head while waiting for my other team members.

The next person came in about five minutes later. It was a girl with blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, a red scarf, a black short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt, and black shorts. She was carrying a cat that had black fur and greenish yellow eyes.

"Yo." I said nonchalantly to her while stroking Ryu's head. Ryu let out a hiss at her and her cat.

"Hi!" She said as she ran towards me, putting out her hand for me to shake. "I heard you were pretty good!"

I shook her hand once and then let go. "Yeah. Always glad to be complimented on my amazing skills. Next time, call me a genius."

She nodded her head several times. "Sure!" She had a nice smile. Her cat meowed. "Oh! His name is Kirigaya! You can call him Kiri for short."

I pointed my finger at Ryu. "This is Ryu. Say hi Ryu." Ryu hissed at Kiri.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Chiko Sunada! Nice to meet you Kuro!"

"Thanks. How'd ya know my name already?"

"Everyone knows about the genius transfer student." Genius. I like the sound of that. "Especially how he has a crush on Ino Yamanaka!" What.

"What? I don't have a crush on her!"

She put her finger on her cheek as if thinking hard about something. "But your always seen together."

"Yeah, because she forces me to go shopping or doing her homework for her!"

Chiko clapped as if that answered everything. "Now I get it! Now "_that's_" interesting!" After that, Chiko said no more words, but turned and found a seat for herself.

The next person to enter the room, must've been Yanagi Toshikasu, the third member. He had black spiky hair, a blue shirt, that didn't have a sleeve on the left, but was long-sleeved on the right. A black shirt underneath his right, that had a small portion of its sleeve visible on the right, and was visible on the left, as a long-sleeved shirt. He had brown eyes and white short pants. "Hiyah!" He yelled when he entered the room.

"Yo. Team member number three."

"Three?"

"Chiko, over here, is two. I'm one. The leader. But you can call me, "**_The handsome genius of the world_**."

"Well then, "_**The ugliest idi-**_" Poor boy couldn't even finish. I had my snake curled around my left arm, with its fangs close to his neck and a kunai next to his neck, on the other side.

"Do you want to finish that?"

"No, Mr. Handsome Genius of the World." I withdrew my kunai and Ryu.

"That's better." I walked back to my seat without looking back. Ryu was keeping a sharp eye on him. Did I mention that his fangs grew in? He also grew a few inches, though he was still kinda small.

After thirty minutes of getting to know each other, our jonin leader came in. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Ueda Akihiro. I'll be the leader of this team." He had brown short hair, a green vest, and blue clothes underneath. His headband was tied on his left arm. "Well. I'll keep this simple. Tomorrow we'll gather at the training grounds and we'll have a battle so I can see how strong you all are. Three V. one. All of you, versus me. You got that? Good. I'm gonna take a nap. See ya tomorrow." With that, Ueda left the room.

* * *

The next day we were gathered in the training grounds, which was a forest with logs set up where you can punch and kick them, that had lake right next to it. I was the first to arrive. I was wearing a white jacket, that had a hood, and black shorts. Kinda different for me, but Ino said I had to change my clothes every once in a while. Though so far, I've only seen ninja wearing the same thing, mother always said to never wear the same clothes everyday. So I bought multiples of the same clothes. However, It wasn't good enough, so I bought new ones. Chiko arrived next and forty minutes later Yanagi appeared. A few seconds after he came running and panting up to us, Ueda came as well.

"Now. The objective of this is to take this bell from me. Determening on how fast and how you get it, will be your grade. Get a low grade and you fail. Get a high grade and you pass. You have eight hours. Let's start."

Yanagi, immediately on the offensive, tried to rush him, but I held him back. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Okay." I let him go. He fell face down onto the ground.

"Damn you! Why did you grab me? I could've easily have gotten that bell by now!"

"So cocky. You would've just been kicked down. Your too tired. How 'bout you chill and recover your strength?" I softly slapped him the face with the back of my hand. "How 'bout you let me start this? I'm much better than you. I'll test the waters, then I'll come up with a strategy. Chiko! You watch him for any movement I miss. After I finish testing the waters, we'll strategize." Chiko agreed with a nod and then I confronted Ueka.

I stared hard at him, trying to psych him out. It didn't work. Ryu was hiding in my sleeve, so I'll use him as a surprise attack. I've been teaching him something I read about in a book about red snakes in this world. I'm sure Ueda and my teammates will find it interesting. I slowly started to run towards Ueda, but steadily I gained speed. When I was close enough, I feinted right, but then went left. I jumped, feinting a kick from the left, and landed on Ueki's right and punched straight up to his face. He blocked my punch with his leg. I jumped backwards as a punch from him nearly hit me. As I feinted at him, he had responded, he was about to block each feint I did, but then stopped when he realized it wasn't coming. Which was about 0.7 seconds after I stopped my attack. He was still fast enough to block my last attack, and he even delivered his own attack, but I think I can handle this. I'll have to test him a bit more, so I'll keep holding back. What am I holding back? You'll just have to wait to find out.

I started running towards him, but this time, I took out a kunai. I slashed at him, but he dodged my attacks. He took out his own kunai and started attacking me aswell. He was moving a tiny bit faster than what he was earlier, but I manganged to either dodge, or block most of the attacks. I wasn't completely lucky however. I was cut across the face on my right side, on my left arm, and my right shoulder. I couldn't put a scratch on him. I jumped back. He jumped towards me. I got him. I started to smile as Ryu slithered out of his hiding spot in my right sleeve, and shot fire at him. A minature, fire style: fire ball jutsu, rushed out of Ryu's mouth and engulfed Ueda. Thats right. Ryu, as a red "_fire_" snake, can breathe fire, or atleast use fire. They aren't affected by fire either. It kinda reminds me of dragons, but he doesn't have wings or legs. He's just a red "_fire_" snake, he is just Ryu. After the fire and smoke cleared, I realized that what Ryu burned, was a clone. Ueda came out of nowhere and punched me at the jaw, knocking me upwards. I landed on my back, hard. Ryu slithered out of my sleeve and raced at Ueda, but I called him back. "Ryu. Go to Chika and Yanagi. I want to try something else out." Ryu started going towards my teammates.

I got up, slowly, but couragely. I had one thing left to try out. I unzipped my jacket and showed the world one of my aces up my sleeve. On the inside of my jacket, in flaps that I stiched on, were small knives.

I focused on what I was about to do. This requires flexibility and skill. I grabbed one of the knives with my left hand, without looking, and flung it at Ueda. I continued with my right hand. I continued throwing the knives as fast as I can go at this point. Ueda copied what I did, only with shurikans and multiplied them using his shuriken shadow clone jutsu. The only difference in this, is that I have a limit and that I threw them faster. The clone shurikens really helped for him. Though, that wasn't the only trick I had. He dodged my knives by either throwing a shurkien into in, or moving out of the way. However, his shurikan shadow clones made his one of his shuriken into, like, twenty. It wasn't really fair. I did cartwheels, ran around them, and I did flips in the air to dodge them, as I threw my knives. Like I'd let something like that stop me? But if he thought these were one use knives, he had another thing coming. I practiced chakra strings and managed to master them a few weeks ago. So, as I threw each knife, I connected it with a chakra string. After I threw half of my knives, I began manipulating the knives. With the chakra threads, I moved the knives that were going to hit a shuriken and I moved them closer to Ueda. When he dodged a knife, by tilting his head out of the way, I moved the knife closer and It managed to cut his ear. The knives that past by him, that hit a tree, or the ground, or was still the air, were redirected to hit his back. He sensed something coming from behind and looked back. He then started dodging smarter and jumping farther away from the knives, making sure I couldn't turn them at the last second and hit him. The knives that were redirected at him from behind, came back to me and I threw it again. So now, I ran out of knives, but I still caught my knives that came back to me and threw them back at him. It was a pretty crazy thing to do. But this was a good test to see how fast he can be. When a shurkien hit my leg, I decided to call it quits. I stopped the knives in midair, and drew them back to me like a fishing rod, reeling in its hook.

"Ah, ah, I quit." After I placed the knives back into their pockets, and took out the chakra thread, I put my hands on the back of my head and walked to where my teammates stood, shocked. Shocked by something like that? Just wait til I use my strongest ace. But thats one only for the end game. Of course, it involved my knives. I liked to manipulate things afterall.

"Man, that was soo cool!" Yelled Yanagi when I walked up to them.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Agreed Chiko.

"Yes, yes. I know I'm a genius. You don't have to point that out." I zipped up my jacket and sat down. Ryu curled up my hand and up my sleethe, back to his new favorite spot. Ryu, for some reason, now likes to hang out in my right sleeve instead of my shoulders, so I just took advantage of it. I laid down on the grass and closed my eyes. After a few minutes past for me to regain my breathe and think up a plan, I sat up. "Okay. Here's what we're gonna do..."

* * *

**I got the knife idea from tokyo ghoul from Juzo :D that scene was epic. seriously. I liekd it alot XD. anyway, if you didnt like it, ill take it into consideration as I your complaint into the "burn later pile" pile. Have a good day or night, happy easter, and leave a favorate, follow, and review and please take a chocolate chip cookie that probably isnt poisonous but probably is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The ninth chapter. Amazing. One more chapter to edit and upload. I really like this series. reason? Kuro, the main character, is me :D.**

* * *

After I told them my plans, and they agreed, I stood up. I turned back to Ueda and thought about what I can do. I have several techniques I practiced in secret. Techniques I found in the library, or thought up myself. However, the technique I wanted to try, was a bit of a secret. I don't want to use it here. I'd rather keep it for life or death situations. But if this will make us pass, I have no choice. I unzipped my jacket, and called out Ryu. Ryu slithered out of my sleeve, and settled on top of it, facing Ueda. Yanagi was to my left and Chiko was on my right. I grabbed three knives with my left hand and pointed all three at Ueda. I closed my eyes, picturing what to do. I moved all three to Ryu. Ryu stuck his tongue out at one of the knives, and used an even smaller flame attack on it. It was too small for Ueda to see, but he squinted his eyes to try to see what Ryu was doing. But before he could see what Ryu did, I threw all three knives at him. He dodged the first knife that was aimed at his head, but the second one was more difficult. I made sure he jumped to my right. He jumped to his left, my right. My first knife came back on its chakra thread, and striked him the back of the arm. He was surprised, but he had to face the third knife that was flying at him. He took out his kunai to block it, but my second knife hit his kunai from behind and he dropped it. My third knife almost hit his leg, but he managed to jump at out of the way. Yanagi ran towards where I told him to, which was where Ueda will be dropping in from. Like I predicted, Ueda fell out of the sky where Yanagi ran to. Yanagi then took out two kunai's and attacked him. Chiko ran to where she was supposed to be and I watched from a distance, pulling out two more knives. These two knives were special. I didn't use them when I was throwing them at Ueda. These two will decide the match. I threw the first one into the air, as high as I could. Then I waited.

As Yanagi fought Ueda, Chiko made it to where she was supposed to be. She did the handseals I told her to do, and it caused the response I wanted to see. I would've done it myself, but I needed to be far away for this to work. Not the part that Chiko did, but a different part. The first knife I threw, was still in his arm. I started erupting in fire, a small fire, but a fire nevertheless. This attack has no name, probably because I was so unimaginative in names, but it did its job. The knife was consumed in the fire, so I'll have to buy a new one, but the damage it did to Ueda was great. It only burnt him slightly, but it distracted him. Enought for Yanagi to punch him in the face. Chiko fell back. Her part was done. The knife I threw up in the air, came back down. Right infront of Ueda as he started moving forward. He suddenly stopped when the knife entered the ground infront of him. He looked at it in shock. He lost. I smiled as I threw my second knife. Ueda sensed it so he turned and faced me. When the knife was close to him, he threw a kunai at it and a kunai at Yanagi who was approaching from behind. But, he was already done.

The knife that fell from the sky and landed infront of him, had a genjutsu on it. When he looked at it, it confused his senses. It was because of Ryu that he was unable to detect the genjusts. Ryu bit the knife and blasted it in flame. The flame was a jutsu with no name, which was marked into the knife. When Ryu bit the knife, poison was placed on it. It wasn't deadly poison, but this poison was used to conceal genjutsu. And so when the knife pierced Ueda, the posion got into him. At that point I had to stall for time. I had Yanagi fight him for a bit, and I threw a knife into the air, that would land in a specific spot that I pointed out to Yanagi. Chiko had to distract him, so the mark that was made in the blade was used to distract him. It was a mark I made the other day. By using Ryu's fire on it, the mark "_absorbed_" it. Or that was what it was supposed to do. It was just a simple sealing technique. By using the right handseals, it released the fire that was sealed in it. Which burnt Ueda's arm, where the knife was still in him. I had another plan for if he took it out of his arm, but I'm glad he didn't. Yanagi managed to keep the fight in the area I told him about, and managed to push him into hte right place. I was glad again that the knife landed infront of him. It would have either landed in his head, or shoulders, or behind him. But it landed infront of him. From that point onward, he was in a genjutsu. So when I threw my knife, I wasn't aiming at him. I aimed at the bell. That was now in Yanagi's hand. I released the genjutsu and smiled at Ueda. I pointed at my waist, where the bell should be on Ueda. He checked it, and discovered it was gone. He looked behind him at a smiling Yanagi. Of course, he held most of his strength back, but atleast he didn't go full power on us. We would've lost easily. I mean, we were just three genin. Or, two genin and a genius genin.

* * *

During lunch, I explained to Ueda how we won. He was impressed.

"But how did you know where I was going to jump?"

"I like to manipulate people. If you didn't jump where you should've jumped, I was gonna blow up the battle field with hidden explosive seals I planted as I threw those knives at you."

"What?" shouted Yanagi. "I didn't know about that! How did you do that?"

"I don't want to explain everything to you. It's my fighting style to always be atleast ten steps ahead of everyone else. Atleast plan wise." I always have ten or more plans in my head for any situation. For a prolonged fight of eight hours, I would've worn down Uega by using explosives, knives, Ryu, and anything else I thought of.

"Another thing, how did you know what I could do? You specifically told me to use two kunai. Why?"

"Well, after I knew who was on my team, I used the rest of the day to research into the both of you. Of course, I wanted to research into our jonin instructor, but I was a bit lazy. Plus, I can't stay up "_all_" night reading about how you fight, techniques, and the rest of it. Yanagi, I learned that your good at close-up fights, but not too good at thinking. Or anything else. I read that you were especially good at using Kunai to fight, so I had you use two of them to fight Ueda. I figured that would have been better than one fist and one kunai. Am I right?"

"Yeah!"

"Chiko, I read that you thought too much about things, so when you fought, it was easy for the others to win, because you thought too deeply on a move, or too deeply on how you should attack. I also learned that you observe pretty much everything around you." Plus your a ditz. "I also know that your a chakra sensor. So I figured that you would have paid more attention to what Ueda does. If he used some jutsu, I was certain that you'd see it coming. And your eyes are pretty good, so I told you to watch him for any strange movement, or anything at all. It worked out in the end."

"Wow. Your so smart!"

"Thanks Chiko. But I'm not smart. I'm a genius." Everyone laughed at my words. Well, atleast we passed.

* * *

The next day, I first bought more knives. I added some more pockets in my jacket, so I could use more knives. I also added the pockets on all my jackets, instead of just the white one. Today I wore a black jacket that had a snake head on the hood. That one was my favorite. The head was just the eyes, and part of the neck, but it was still cool. Ryu curled up in the right sleeve like always. That silent predator. If anyone got too close, he could easily stike out at them. The first day Ryu went into my sleeve, Ino ran into me from that side. She almost got bitten by Ryu! It was so funny. Ino didn't find it funny.

After I bought the extra knives, I decided to get some tea. This time, I didn't go to the tea shop that Ino frequents. I entered the new tea shop, on the other side of town, and found a nice table to sit at. I sat down and took a look at the menu. Then the next moment someone was standing to my left. I thought it was the waitress, so I said, "Can you get me the, uh, green tea, please?" But, not hearing a response, I looked over to my left. And saw Ino. She must have a tracking device on me or something. I swear, she just appears. Almost like a ninja.

"Hi! Is this seat taken?"

"Actually yes. My friend Bob is sitting there."

Ino, looking surprised, looked around and then asked, "And where is Bob?"

I pointed to the seat across of me. "Bob is right there." Ino looked over to where I pointed. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interuppted her. "Yes. Bob is a ghost. Only I can see him." Ino, then ignored what I said and sat where Bob was sitting. Bob, of course, felt very unconfortable since someone was sitting inside him. But he is fake, so Bob's feelings doesn't matter.

When the waitress came over to take our order, I ordered green tea and Ino did the same. "So, what did you want?"

"Well, I just saw you outside the shop and I wanted some tea." Ino gave a small smile. When the tea got over here, she took a small sip from her cup. "Anyway. I've been wondering..."

"Yeah, what? That I'm a genius? Thanks. I highly deserve it."

"Not that. I heard that you managed to defeat your jonin instructor pretty easily. How did you manage that?"

I took a sip from my tea before I started. "Well. You see, I'm a genius. Are we perfectly clear on that?" Ino nodded, a bit annoyed. "Well. After I went one-on-one with him, I figured out how fast he could go. Of course, he could probably go faster, but against three genin, who would go all out? Well, I hatched an awesome plan, and put it to go use with my teammates. In the end, we won. It's that simple." I drained the rest of my tea. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some training to do. Gotta get better at what I do, or I'll never improve." I rised out of my chair and made my way out of the tea shop, followed by Ino.

"I'm gonna go home too. See ya later." Ino ran off in the direction of Yamanaka Flowers.

Later that day, I met with Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and, yes, Naruto. "Hey guys." I said to them when I saw them.

"Yo." said Shikamaru.

"What took ya so long?" said Kiba.

"I'm hungry~" said Choji.

"Let's get going!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not eating. Something else came up. Sorry." They stared at me for a second. Choji was the one who broke the silence.

"More food for me then!" He said licking his lips. I laughed a little.

"Just make sure you have enough money." I turned around and started walking to my first destination

* * *

My first destination, was my house. I had to pick up Ryu so we could go train. I want to test out a few techniques. When we made it to my secret, "_not-so-secret_" training grounds, I told Ryu to stand fifteen meters away from me. What I wanted was for Ryu to be able to differentiate between clones and the actual person. I know he can do it. I took one of my shuriken's and threw it at Ryu. I used the appropiate hand seals, and used shuriken shadow clone jutsu to change one shuriken, into ten. There are nine fakes, nine clones. I want to see if Ryu can dodge the clones and attack the real one. Eventually, he'll get the hang of it.

The ten shuriken's were halfway to Ryu, when he started moving. He slithered around, looking at each shuriken. When he thought he had the right one, he blasted it with fire. On his first try, he got it right. The other shuriken hit the ground, and all poofed out of existance. "Good job Ryu!" Ryu hissed in delight. I practiced this with Ryu for two hours, until he could find the real shuriken out of the clones. After that training, I set up some targets. These targets were the size of dart boards and they were custom-made. As in, I made them. I set them up in the trees aall around me. Standing in the middle, I unzipped my black jacket. I reached for three knives with each of my hands, and concentrated. After a few minutes, I started my training. I threw knives all around me, in jumps, spins, cartwheels, and anything else I could think of. When I ran out of knives, I checked where each of the went. None of them missed the dartboards, but only 7 out of 50 hit the bulls eye. I had set up 50 targets, for each of my 50 knives. I guess I have a long way to go. Three hours later, I managed to turn 7 out of 50, into 23 out of 50.

I decided to repeat this training everyday, since I started using my knives. Before the match with our Jonin instructor, I only managed to get 2 bullseye, but that was with 30 knives. Now I'm 23 out of 50. If I get a bigger jacket, I could add more knives, but the extra length of the sleeves will throw me off. After that, I returned home. I never noticed that Naruto was watching my intense practise. And even if I did, I never used my secret technique, so It doesn't matter.

* * *

In bed that night, I was restless. I had too much to do. Tomorrow, my team will be going on our first mission. I wonder what It will be? Ryu slithered around my right arm, and licked at it with his dry, rough tongue. I laughed a little. My life was just getting started.

* * *

**Hi. Do you still hate those knives? I love em' so they stay. :D. I dont know what else to say, so, have a good day, night, and happy easter, and also, leave a fav, a follow, and a review to earn $0, a trip to fake Fiji, and a chocolate raisin cookie cake. Its really delicious!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter that i made so far! just letting you know...chapter 11 is already in the making! About halfway done. but anyway, with my internet the way it is, researching certain characters for whats happening will be a bit...pissy. what i mean, is that it'll piss me off. Anyway, i miss interacting with Ino. That doesnt mean Ino is my favorite character, my favorite character is sasuke, hinata, madara, naruto, and then ino. Lets start chapter 10 now. COMMENCE**!

* * *

The next day, I was very disappointed. We went on D-rank missions. Catching a cat, plucking weeds, finding lost items? These are ninja missions? I seriously wish to leave this village. If these were legit missions, then WHY did we learn everything we did? I mean we're ninja! Kinda. We should be learning how to kill. What if a war breaks out? If we can't kill someone, then we will die. Luckily I already killed two ninja, so I'm good. But a few weeks past, and we were given a better mission. A C-ranked mission. Amazing.

"So what we gotta do sensei?" Yanagi asked Ueda when we received our new mission.

"We are the bodyguards of a guy who is travelling to Sunagakure."

"Oh, really? Well what do we have to protect him from? The sun?"

"From any one that wants to attack him. As long as we get him there safely, we will get paid."

Sunagakure is located in the country of the wind, so deserts. I'll have to buy so specialized jackets for this. The next day came by, and I was dressed in a brownish-tan jacket, that had a snake's head on the hood, just like my white one, I had brown shorts, and I managed to upgrade my two fighting knives. I made them a bit longer and a bit more sharp. I also brought Ryu. You never know when an awesome red fire-breathing snake might come in handy.

As I waited for Ueda and who we are supposed to guard, I went through in my head everything I learned. But, the most important thing tugged at my mind. It made me not remember everything I learned, but it was a nice memory. The violin. I love violins. I miss my old violin.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" said Yanagi after a few minutes after he got to the gate.

"Probably when they get here." replied Chiko.

"And when is that?"

"I don't know..."

"Do you know Kuro?"

"Hm? No." I said as I pulled away from my thoughts. Thinking about my old world is becoming something of a habit. Usually because of what I always did everyday. Wake up, get ready for the day, eat, practice violin, school, practice piano, eat, take a relaxing bath, and then to sleep. Now I can do whatever I want, but I need something to do. I have too much free time.

"Ugh. I shouldn't have woken up so early..."

"If you didn't wake up early, you would've been late." I pointed out to Yanagi.

"What! You don't know that! I could've been on time!"

"Or not." After this little exchange, Ueda and the man we're suppose to protect finally arived. I stood up and prepared to leave with everyone else.

"Okay team. This will be our first C-ranked mission. Is there any questions?" said Ueda when he arrived.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Right here!" said Yanagi as he waved his hand in the air.

"Very good. Lets go."

"But what about..." I put a hand on Yanagi's shoulder to stop him. I shook my head and began following Ueda and Chiko.

* * *

On the road, walking past trees, rocks, grass, and other things, you get kinda tired. If you ever walked long distances, you would get tired of seeing the same thing, over and over again. Atleast have something different! Like, the tress down there have green leaves, the trees right here have pink leaves, and the trees up ahead have, I don't know, blue leaves! That would have been better than green tress everywhere! I need variety.

"So, what is your name anyway?" asked Chiko to the old guy.

"I'm Lawrence. You don't need to know anything else." said the Lawrence, the old guy, as he walked forward, not even looking at Chiko. He had grey hair, brown eyes, a brown vest with a black shirt underneath, and brown pants. He had a turban around his head. He had a big brown and red pack on his shoulders. Inside can only be stuff for the desert, personal stuff, and anything he's transporting. If hes transporting anything at all.

"Just ignore him Chiko. If we get attacked, then we'll just form a ring around him, or something." I told Chiko.

Chiko looked a little upset at my words, but she nodded anyway. "As much as I hate it, your right. He obviously wont talk anymore about himself. Ahh! I "_so_" wanted to know about the people from Sunagakure!"

We continued walking down that road that leads to the country of wind. One day after we left Konoha, we were attacked by bandits.

"If you want to continue past this point, you better pay the toll!" They had a wild look in their eyes and their movement. It was as if, they thought they would win simply having more people than us! I'll show them a thing or two. The formation to protect Lawrence, was Yanagi protecting his back and Chiko infront. They would protect him from anyone attacking them and from any projectiles. Me and Ueda will be attacking anyone that appears. In this case, since we're surrounded, I will be attacking the bandits infront of us, and Ueda will be attacking the ones from behind us. He made two shadow clones to attack the ones to our left and right.

There was a total of six bandits infront of us. I unzipped my jacket a little bit, incase I need to use my knive projectiles, and grabbed my two fighting knives. I licked my lips, ready for a fight. Two of the bandits charged me from the front, with an axe and a sword. I met them easily with my two knives. I blocked the axe and sword simultaneously, and then jabbed the knives into their guts, twisted, and pulled free of them. They fell forward, so I had to go around them to face the other four. Two more approached when I had to go around, so I had to act quickly. These knives weren't made for throwing at targets, so I threw them upwards and grabbed two knives from inside of my jacket. Reacting instantly that I saw the two men coming at me, I threw two knives into their throats. The two knives I threw upwards came down and I caught them both by the handle as I continued running forward, past the two falling bandits and to the last two infront of us. They didn't even had time to strike as I sliced one of my blades into one of their chests, and pointed my right sleeve at the other, signaling for Ryu to send out his flame. The other man was burned, but would live if he got good care. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be receiving any. Fortunately, Ryu stuck out his head far enough so that none of the fire touched me, or my knives. After Ryu finished spitting out fire, I turned around and retrived my the two knives I threw. Ueda and the others had also successfully cleared out the bandits.

* * *

"Are you okay Kuro?" A worried Chiko asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't even injured. Go tend to Yanagi. He probably lost an arm or something."

"**HEY**! I still have **BOTH** my arms!"

"But your still missing a brain. Where could It have gone?"

Before Yanagi could give a comeback, Uega held up his hand. "We're going to continue our mission now. No moer bickering. And Yanagi. If you lost your arm, tell us." Uega began walking away, followed by Lawrence and Kuro.

"I didn't lose my arm!" Yanagi raged like there was no tomorrow. Chiko put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're just joking." She gave Yanagi a nice smile and then ran up to the others. A few seconds later, Yanagi followed.

A couple of hours later, we reached the border of the country of wind and the country of river. "So. Where is the border?" asked Yanagi, bored out of his mind.

"Somewhere infront of us. Maybe five minutes away. Or a day away. I don't care." I told him. I didn't really care how long it took us to finish this boring mission. The excitement from that bandit attack was just bad. They didn't really put up much of a fight. Yanagi even told me that the last one ran away! If only one of the ones I fought ran away...

"Hold up." Ueda put out his arm to block us from going any furthur.

"Is something wrong?" asked Chiko.

"Show yourself. There's no use in hiding now." Was someone there? Probably.

Then, a man walked out of the bushes. He had black short, spiky hair, mostly in the front, a tan shirt and tan pants. He wore black gloves that had metal in the knuckles and a black sword in his right hand. He was carrying his scabbard with his left hand. It was also black with red at the sides. He had bandages on his arms and legs. He wore the hidden sand headband on his right arm.

"Hahahaha. So you knew I was here? Good for you. Or bad for you. Either way, you'll be dead soon enough. Or you can just hand over the man and I might let you live." He had a pretty evil smile that matched his evil eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ueda, pulling out a kunai and getting ready to battle. Yanagi took out two kunai and stood infront of Lawrence. Chiko, took out a kunai aswell and stood next to Lawrence. I unzipped my jacket a tiny bit and placed myself behind and to the right of Ueda. Ueda glanced at me, but then he looked back over at the enemy.

"I am Maizono Urakeichi. Since you now know my name, how 'bout you tell me yours? Not that it matters, but I like to know the names of the people I kill." Seems like a badass. Atleast he wont be walking away from an explosion without looking at it.

"I am Ueda Akihiro. The one closet to me, is Kuro. The girl is Chiko Sunada, and the other boy is Yanagi Toshikasu. And you wont be killing anyone of us." With his left hand, Ueda motioned to me to start the battle.

I fully unzipped my jacket, and quickly took out two knives and threw them at Maizono and attached them to chakra threads. When the knives got close, he moved out of the way, but I made one of the knives move into the other, which knocked it towards Maizono. His eyes widened, but then he moved at extreme speeds and cut my knife into two. The other one hit into the ground. But he quickly halved it before I manipulated it. I pulled out 3 knives in each of my hands, but didn't throw it.

Ueda ran towards Maizono, his kunai raised and ready for any sort of attack. "Wind style: Wind Bomb Blast Jutsu!" Maizono yelled after making a few handseals. Wind formed infront of him and then launched itself forward, cutting into the ground and trees as it flew forward. Ueda jumped backwards and countered with a "Earth style: Earth wall!" He slammed his hands to the ground, and a wall of earth rose up to block the wind style attack. The wall withstood the attack, but Maizono easily slashed through it. Maizono advanced to Ueda, preparing another attack. I ran to my right and hid behind a tree. I moved into the bushed and behind another tree as I tried to find a blind spot. When Maizono reached Ueda, he started to swing his sword. I threw two knives at Maizono, but he noticed them. He continued his swing, and when Ueda jumped out fo the way, he continued his swing and cut another of my knives in half. But he didn't know that there was another knife. The knife landed into Maizono's arm, but he quickly pulled it out and threw it in my direction. I moved out of the way, and grabbed my knife as it past me by the handle.

I let Ryu out of my sleeve and gave him instructions. Maybe a genjutsu will work. Ryu spat poison onto both of my attacking knives and hid back into my sleeve, only his head was showing a little. He was ready to use some fire. I got out of the bushes and ran towards Maizono, who was fighting Ueda with his sword and Ueda with his kunai. Ueda dodged each attack from Maizono, but Maizono dodged each attack by him. Ueda knew that if Maizono landed a hit on his kunai, his sword will probably cut it in half. The sword was very sharp. I ran up behind Maizono with both knives ready. Just in case, I had Ryu put poison onto another knife, but I might not need it. I slashed at Maizono from behind, but he jumped upwards and did a blackflip and landed behind me. "Wind style: Whirlwind Force!" A sudden whirlwind kicked in, i could barely stay in my spot! Then, my clothes and skin started being cut from the force of the wind! If I loosened up too much, I would get blown away. If I moved forward, I would only get cut more. "Earth style: Rock Golem!" A rock golem appeared and surrounded me and Ueda and blocked us from the whirlwind. Soon afterword, the whirlwind stopped and the golem stood up and turned towards Maizono. But he was gone.

I looked behind me and saw him back smack Yanagi in the face. He flew away and his body hit a tree. He fell down in great pain, but was he was still concious. I ran towards Maizono, taking out the knife I had Ryu put poison on. I threw the knife at Maizono, who effortlessly dodged. He turned towards me and raised his sword and pointed it at me. However, I wasn't throwing the knife at him. I threw it at the ground behind him. I manipulated the knife using the chakra threads I attached to it when I threw it, and made it rise into the air, turn, and sent it flying at Maizono. He sensed it and turned around. He knew he wouldn't be able to dodge or block it at this distance, so he moved his arm to take the blow. However, the poison was now in his body. I can now cast a genjutsu on him and he wouldn't even know. He screamed in fury, and then with surprising speed, he launched himself at me. He came to quickly, I couldn't pull out a knife in time. He swung his sword at me, aiming to kill me. I fell backwards. His sword sped past me, cutting me arm, but it didn't cut it too deeply. However, the pain was extraordinary. I grabbed my arm, where he cut me, and screamed in pain. Sure I killed a few people. But I didn't know it would hurt this much! Damn, that hurts. He then raised the sword and stabbed it down into my shoulder, stabbing right through it. When he took the sword out of my shoulder, I could barely think straight. My mind started blinking on and off, until it was mostly blank. I looked up at Maizono, who was glaring down at me. He raised his sword for the final attack.

"**NO**!" yelled Chiko as she ran towards me. Ueda was too far away, he was making sure Yanagi was okay, and that Lawrence was protected.

My thoughts then cleared. Everything became very tranquil. Maizono's blade flew down towards my body. However I wasn't worried. It wouldn't hit me. My eyes widened. I got up and jumped backwards enought so the blade would fly past me and strike the ground. I took out four of my knives with each hand. I jumped back even further and threw two from each hand. Maizono blocked three and dodged the other one. I used chakra threads to make them turn around and fly at him from four different directions; above, to his left, right, and behind him. I threw the remaining of my knives at him. I pulled out my wakizashi and ran forward. He blocked the knives in a crazy dance, but by manipulating thw knives with the threads, I made them slow down and dodge the attack, and then fly back at him. I made the knives move out of the way of the blade and continue flying at him. A knife sank into his knee and another hit his shoulder. He cut one in half, but another hit his arm. He moved out of the way of one, but another hit his other leg. I then reached him, and made all the knives fly up into the air and circle him. Flying around him clockwise, the knives were ready for any kind of attack. I made the knives get closer and closer, until the were almost touching, like a lasso. I reached Maizono and began my ferocious attack with my wakizashi. Our swords rang against each other as steel met steel. With a twitch of my finger, all of the knives flew down at Maizono's head. However, this was just to distact him. I pulled out a different knife, and thrust it into his face. He turned back towards me and looked at the knife. He moved his head and jumped backwards before the other knives stabbed into his head. However, the genjutsu was completed. I used the knife I pulled out to cast the genjutsu. This time, my genjutsu would make him see some funky things. However, it will only last a minute. I ran at Maizono, and stabbed him in the gut with my wakizashi. I pulled it out and began to stab him again, but three shuriken came out of nowhere. I had to stop my attack and block them before I they hit me. I jumped back and looked around me.

Suddenly, another man appeared, but he was focused more on Maizono than me. He jumped to Maizono and picked him up and started running away. However, I will not let them get away. I began running after them, but my legs gave in. I fell to the ground and hit my face and blacked out.

* * *

**Oh my. I wonder what is happening with my character? it seems as if hes gotten even stronger all of a sudden! Because he has. I like OP characters. like madara. my favorite OP character is actually madara. so yeah. Have a good day, night, happy easter, leave a favorite, follow, review, and take a golden chocolate raisin sunday cake cookie supreme. its really good. it'll just _kill_ you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I finally finished chapter 11! how was your easter? mine was boring. just like last year and the year before that and the year before that, etc. Anyway, i would like to say thank you to those who followed/favorited this, it made me happy. i think. Sorry if the chapter was a bit short, I had a bit of a cold, which was a lie that I used to get out of some work, but I had to stay in bed for the entire day, and then I went and tried to expand to this, but I had no ideas so I just ended the chapter and now Im posting it. Anyway, lets delve into this chapter before you get bored from reading this!**

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. "Where am I..." I said outloud. I sat up and pressed my right hand against my eye. My eyes were killing me. They burned like they were on fire. I heard a hissing sound, that could only be Ryu, and looked over to my left where a door stood ajar. Someone was peeking out from behind it. It appeared to be a small girl, probably about 10 years old. When the girl saw me looking at her, she quickly ran away from the door. I let my hand drop back down, and then I laid back in the bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Ryu slithered unto the bed and flicked his tongue at my face. '_It will be alright_,' was what Ryu appeared to be saying. I noticed that his red eyes looked more defined now. They used to have a bit of a pale shade, but now they are the same red as mine, blood red.

Suddenly, three people barged into my room. They turned on the lights and opened the curtains in the room. It was currently day.

"We were so worried about you!" cried Chiko.

"Yeah! How dare you die on us?" said Yanagi.

"Are you alright now?" asked Ueda.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. My eyes just hurt." I replied back to Ueda, ignoring Yanagi's shrewd comment.

"Well as long as you're okay. We'll continue the mission tomorrow." Ueda then walked out of the room, leaving us three together.

"So...where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"We found a nice village near the border to the country of wind, so we brought you here to rest."

"Cool. Where are all my knives?"

"They're over there with your jacket." Chiko pointed them out to me. "I even cleaned them for you." A slight blush spread across her face, but I barely noticed it, or cared.

"Thanks." I tried getting out of bed, but Yanagi forced me down.

"No! You need to gather your strength for now! What if you collapsed again? You might die!"

"Stop exaggerating Yana! He wont die!" When did Chiko start calling Yanagi, Yana? And why does that sound like a female name? And why is it so funny?

"Well, he deserves it!" Yanagi crossed his arms. Chiko sighed.

"I'm going to get more water. Yana, make sure he stays in bed." Chiko exited the room, only glancing back as she closed the door.

"So Yanagi. How are things with Chiko?" I asked him with a smile.

Yanagi's face turned crimson. "W-w-w-what are you t-talking about? We're just f-friends!" I started laughing. "Hey! What's with that laughter? This is not funny!"

"Your right. I'm sorry, Yana!" Yanagi's face turned even more red and I laughed harder.

"Well, anyway. Listen to this Kuro. When you fought Maizono at the end, your eyes changed!"

"Changed? Changed how?"

"They started glowing red! I mean, your eyes are already red, so it was kinda difficult to notice, but they were definetly glowing." Really? Maybe I have some awesome power that only I have! That would be cool.

"Hm. Is it some kind of jutsu? Like maybe a kekkei Genkai?" I read about kekkei genkai a few days before we got this mission. It was something that was rare, like being able to control ice, or something like the sharingan, which is an ocular power thing. All I know about it, is that only the Uchiha have it, and they were all killed except one. Or something like that.

Yanagi thought for several moments before he answered. "Well...Ueda _did_ say that he would be sending a bird to Konoha to report that; he saw it too." Maybe it is a new kekkei genkai? I mean, I'm not from this world, so maybe because of that, I created a new ability. But dreams are often wrong.

Soon enough, Yanagi left, and sleep devoured me.

* * *

I woke up to birds singing, their little chirps, and to talking from behind my door. Reason why I hate mornings: Everybody won't shut up. They keep talking even though they know someone is trying to sleep. I sat up in my bed, and listened in on their conversation.

"We leave here today, with or without Kuro!" said Ueda in a very pissed off voice.

"Why?" replied Chiko.

"Because! We have to finish our mission! He'll be here when we get back."

"What if this house gets attacked by that Maizono guy because he's here?" said Yanagi, trying to act like he is in control.

"What if he doesn't? What if he follows _us_ and attacks _us_ to try to kill Lawrence? He was sent to kill him; not Kuro!"

"You don't know that! True, he might of been sent to kill Lawrence, but wouldn't he want revenge?" said Yanagi sticking up for me. Frankly, I could easily walk out of here and say that I'm alright. I was even finished dressing.

"I don't know how to deal with you two! If your so worried about Kuro, why don't you stay here too?"

"We're a team! We should be together. All four of us." said Chiko in a calm voice. Well, I'm pretty bored. I might as well just exit the room now and reveal myself.

I opened the door causing everyone to look in my direction, surprised. "Yo." I said calmly, walking over to the table that was in the middle of the room that had a basket on it with some bread in it, and taking a piece of bread and took a bite out of it. "Nice bread."

"Kuro! Your awake!" said Chiko, happy, but still a little bit surprised.

"Yeah, I heal quickly." Ryu slithered into the room and I tossed him some of the ham that was on the table. He ate it happily.

"Okay since your awake, we can get going." said Ueda, as if he was waiting for me the entire time. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait until I finish breakfast. Ryu too." I gestured towards Ryu, who continued to chew his ham. Snakes. They are so awesome. Not as awesome as tigers though.

Ueda did a facepalm and said, "Fine. Just hurry up." After that, he went outside to wait for us.

When I finished eating, I let Ryu slip into my right sleeve and went outside to where Yanagi, Chiko, Ueda, and Lawrence was. "I'm ready to go!" I said when I got closer to them.

"Alright. We will continue our mission to Sunagakure." said Ueda as he faced all three of us. "Lets go." He started walking away, followed by Lawrence.

"You up for this Kuro?" asked Yanagi with a sneer.

"More than you'll ever be." I replied with a sneer of my own.

"Stop it you two! We gotta go!" said Chiko and then she ran after Ueda and Lawrence.

"Might as well go, right Kuro?"

"Yeah." Me and Yanagi ran after Chiko.

* * *

Several hours later, we finally made it to a town in the country of wind. Where there is a town, there is an inn, and where there is an inn, is a nice, confy bed. Desert everywhere, we found ourselves in a town called Itsuki. We first found an inn and we rented ourselves each a room. We gathered in Ueda's room to discuss how we're gonna finish this mission. "When we leave tomorrow, we're going to keep going west, then over at this bend, we'll start north." He pointed and traced, with his finger, where we are and how we're getting to Sungakure. "Over here, we will turn north-northeast. After that, we'll eventually make it to Sungakure. Any questions?"

"Me!" said Yanagi raising his hand. He shook it ferociously infront of Ueda, however he ignored the waving.

"Well, since there is no questions, we'll now start our brake. See you tomorrow morning." Ueda disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sorry Yana." said Chiko, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Yanagi's face turned red at Chiko touching him, but he quickly left the room pouting. I laughed a little bit inside when I saw him pouting. A few minutes later, I left the room to go training.

* * *

I read somewhere that by using chakra, you can walk up and down trees, walls, or ever stand on water! It sounded too good to be true, but anything could be possible with chakra. Maybe even bringing back the dead is possible with enough chakra. However, a desert does not have that many trees, so I practiced going up and down walls. I focused my chakra down to my feet and then planted my foot on a wall. Then I tried to bring up my other foot, but then I started falling down. I landed on my butt and let out a groan. '_I guess this wont be easy, huh_?' I thought to myself.

For the next few hours, until the sun went down, I practiced walking up and down walls. Or the side of a house to be more specific. Towards the end, I managed to stay on the wall. When I went to sleep that day, I thought about what I would need to be able to walk up walls. '_I have to put enough chakra into my feet and focus. It has to be a lot of chakra, since I'm new at this kinda thing. Pretty sure it starts with a lot of chakra, but once you get used to it, you'll be able to use less. If we look at this like amount of gallons of gas is in a car, then with a car with 100 gallons of gas, I guess I'll have to use about 30 gallons to stick on to the wall and 5 to walk up and down. My chakra would be used up quickly, so the best thing to do would be to..._' I thought to myself as I started falling asleep. My mind was made up to ask for tips from Ueda. Ryu slithered up next to me, and went to sleep on top of my blankets.

* * *

**Well, how was it? id like to ask for you to leave a review about what you think about it, i'll probably start putting chapters out once a week, maybe twice, or i might skip a week. you know. school. I still have, like, a 6 page packet, front and back, to finish and turn in on the monday we get back, so not much time to work on this. HOWEVER. I never cared about school, so Ill probably do all of my homework on the sunday before school starts again. anyway, please follow, favorite, review if you so desire, and if you do, you might earn the x-box galaxy 4 or the play station universe system X, with 40 games of my choosing. For about $600 million, these will be yours. Have a good day, night, evening, afternoon, and *insert hilarious joke about your face here, here, and over there* GOOD BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! First off, I would like to thank someone for reviewing this fanfic...eleven times. It...was great! XD. anyway, thank you to ummm...where did I write it down? oh, yeah. right here. Thank you to _SUPERSAIYANGOKU065768_ to reviewing so many times!** **Anyway, I'm not going to react to what you said, or most of what you said...Lets see...**

**To you saying something about Sauske X Sakura or Naruto X Sakura, I'll...do something about that later. I don't know if I'll _actually_ have that since I want to focuse more on _my _character, but I'll see what I can do to add on to that.**

**To you talking about that nice punch, it was great, huh XD. I'll try to add more of me getting punched, but if you like a punch, you'll _love_ this chapter. I think. No spoilers for you!**

**ham and guts forever. I agree with you. XD**

**And the final one I'm doing, is about Yanagi. You said he was an idiot. This is what I say: Yanagi _IS_ an idiot. He only passed the academy because of taijutsu and being able to use the transformation and clone jutsu. Everything else he was bad at.**

**So I hoped I did enough for you, I would also like to say, thank you for the amazing support and hopefully other people will take your example and say that this fanfic is the best thing that ever came to life. Anyway, lets start this chapter!**

* * *

I woke up exhausted. Apparently training before you go to bed, makes you pay a heavy tax on your body. Especially when you use up most of your chakra walking up and down walls and failing miserably. Gotta remember to get tips for that. Though I'll probably forget. I got up out of bed and dressed in my clothes and made my way outside after eating breakfast by myself. Atleast Ryu kept me company. Ryu is a nice snake, he does not abandon his friend, **A.K.A**. his master. After a little bit of wandering around, I found Chiko and Yanagi talking together. I didn't want to eavesdrop of their conversation, but I couldn't help being a _ninja_ and all.

"...I just can't believe he can sleep that long." That was Yanagi. "Maybe we should go slap him awake?" I'll murder you Yanagi.

"We can't just do that! He'll murder you." What she said.

"Hey! What 'bout you? Wouldn't he do that to you too if you slapped him awake aswell?" She wouldn't do it.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Told ya. "Though...if he sleeps for too long, I'll have to wake him up, no matter what I have to do!" I'm starting to not like my teammates. Can I have new ones? Who am I talking to? Myself I guess. Mhmm. I have some very...boring thoughts. Back to Yana!

"Maybe we should go wake him up right now."

"Yeah."

"But first let's go get something to eat!"

"Okay!" Now.

"Yo guys! Was sup?" The two spun around towards me, Yanagi's a mask of red and Chiko's surprisingly not red.

"Hi Kuro!" said Chiko, perfectly natural. As if she wasn't talking about waking me up, but then decided to get something to eat first.

"So, Yana. How's it going?" Yanagi's face turned more red. I thought I saw steam coming off him, but it was probably my imagination.

"N-nothing!"

"So...when are we leaving for that mission?"

"Right now!" He started running off to where we were supposed to go after eating breakfast.

"Come on Kuro." Chiko started running after Yanagi. I ran after them, with Ryu in my sleeve, probably asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, and we were in the middle of the desert. Maybe not the _middle_ of the country, but sand surrounded us from all directions. Sand blew all around us, so I had to cover my face with a scarf I packed. You never know when a scarf would come in handy.

"So...Kuro. How is your injury?" asked Yanagi.

"Its okay. It was just a small cut." I said. In truth, the cut was a bit deeper than _that_, but I didn't want to admit anything.

"Oh. Okay. That's good, I guess." We continued walking in silence. This kinda reminds me of what happened when I was in middle school...

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

I was in the 7th grade when this happened. I was walking through the hallway, heading to my locker, when three guys appeared in front of me. They were obviously bullies, but they never bullied me. They usually bullied 6th graders, or nerds. "Yo." said the one in the middle. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and blue jeans, with blue shoes and an orange hat on his head. The one on the left had on a blue shirt with a tacky sun on it, and blue jeans with red and black shoes. The one on the right had a red shirt with stars all around it and blue jeans with red shoes.

"Hiya." said leftie.

"Sup." said righty.

"Hey guys." I said to them. I leaned a bit on my left leg and put my right hand on my waist, with a, "I don't care" mood.

"Give us some money." said the leader.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because. I want it." I put my right hand underneath my chin, and my left hand on my right arm and pretended to think about it.

"No." I said a few seconds later. The leader started getting pissed.

"No? Well, we can easily change that!" The leader signaled rightie and rightie stepped forward, fist raised. He tried to punch me, but I backed far enough away so that the blow would miss.

"Ha. Is that the best you can do?" Leftie walked forward along with rightie, and then I started getting nervous. I never got in a fight before, and I wasn't really that strong. I narrowed my eyes, trying to intimidate them, but they continued walking towards me, with the leader standing right where he was, with a smirk on his face. Leftie threw a punch at my face, but I dodged it, but then he kicked my leg and I tripped and fell down. Rightie was on me in a heartbeat. He punched my face three times and then kicked it twice for good measure. Leftie kicked me in my gut a couple of times, before he got down and searched through my pockets.

"Found it!" said leftie when he found my wallet. He took it out of my pocket and opened it and counted through my money. "Only 20 bucks?" he said to me. I tried to say something back, but all that came out, was "_ughh_." He handed the money to his leader.

"Well, 20 is enough. Lets go guys. And don't tell anyone about this." The three bullies soon left, however, a teacher found me and asked me what happened a few minutes later. I told her the names of the three bullies and they were expelled. I never heard from them again, but after that, I made it my job to look out for bullies and then report them, before they tried bullying me.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

I continued walking in silence with my head down, when Yanagi stopped me. In front of us, two men appeared. It was Maizono and the person who rescued him. "You know who I am, but not him. He is Takita. He is my apprentice." Takita had short black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved black shirt ontop of a long sleeved tan shirt, and short black pants.

"I'll take Maizono, you threw protect Law-" Ueda never finished his sentence, because Maizono rushed at me, sword ready to swing. Yanagi, who was closest to me, grabbed me and made me jump away from the attack that would've killed me. Maizono continued going after me and now Yanagi, while Takita attacked Ueda, Chiko, and Lawrence.

"Thanks Yanagi." I said to him when he let go.

"No prob. Just don't ruin me saving you and die."

"Don't worry. When your about to die, I'll rescue you." I said with a smile on my face.

"Thanks." he said, not getting the joke. We then faced Maizono, who, pointed his sword, first at me, and then Yanagi.

"I don't want to fight you, shrimp. Just him." He pointed the sword back at me. "And this time, I'm going to kill you."

"Sorry. No can do. We teammates. We don't let each other die!" said Yanagi, who took out two kunai, one in each hand, and ran at Maizono. I took out two kunais, one in each hand, and two knives. I threw the two kunais at Maizono, and kept the other two in my hands. Maizono deflected the two kunai, but Yanagi threw his two kunai at Maizono and then jumped up and grabbed my two kunais and prepared to attack Maizono. Maizono dodged Yanagi's kunai, and then slashed at Yanagi as he got closer, but Yanagi spun around in midair, and dodged the attack. He landed on the ground and jumped forward, slashing at the enemy with both Kunais. Maizono easily blocked Yanagi's attack and then kicked Yanagi away. Yanagi went flying and landed past me on his back, coughing up some blood.

I then ran forward, sticking one of my knives into the sand and connected it with some chakra strings and then threw the other at Maizono. Maizono simply dodged my knife, but, I whipped the knife around with chakra strings and launched it back at Maizono. Maizono simply moved the sword behind him, and the knife bounced off the his blade. I moved my right hand behind me, and made the knife I had put into the sand, fly into my hand and then threw a new knife from my left hand at Maizono. He dodged and I immediately threw the other knife at him, and took out wakizashi, and slashed at his neck. He slashed down at me with his sword, but I rolled away. We faced each other for a few moments, and then using my Wakizashi, I used the reflective blade to look behind me at Yanagi. He was starting to get up, but he had taken some damage. What should I do? A plan started boiling in my head.

I steadied my wakizashi, and lowered my legs and prepared to attack. Maizono ran at me and swung his sword, but I parried it with my Wakizashi, though the attack numbed my arm a little bit, I held on and attacked Maizono. I jumped at Maizono and slashed at his throat, but I pulled the blade back, so it wouldn't actually get close, and rolled behind him. I jumped up at his back with the Wakizashi pointed at him, but he moved at the way and tried to kick me. I grabbed his shoulder and launched myself upwards enough to dodged his kick, and then moved my body around and tried to knee him in the back of his head. He ducked under my kick and with his left hand, punched my face. I fell off him and landed on the ground, but, the trap was set. I used some chakra threads and made two of my knives fly directly into his shoulder. When I grabbed his shoulder, I moved two of the chakra threads that were attached to two of my knives that I threw, onto him. And so, they landed right in his shoulder. This, however, only made him more pissed. When I stood up, he flew into a rage, slashing at me with his sword, kicking at me, and trying to punch me. I kept backing up, blocking some of the swings of his sword with my smaller sword. But his attacks were just too powerful. My right arm went a bit numb under the barrage. But then, I tripped over something and started to fall. Maizono took the opportunity and slashed at me with his sword. I put my arm up to try to protect my vital areas, and the sword went by me. I landed on my butt and looked down at the sand. And then a scream pierced the area.

* * *

**YANAGI VIEW**

I was taken out of the fight very quickly, and I was very embarrased. I was just getting up when I saw it. Kuro started to fall down and Maizono slashed down at him with his heavy ass sword. Man! That sword was cool. But anyway, Kuro fell down and landed on his butt. But... his right hand went flying and landed a couple of feet right next to me. And then a scream pierced the area.

* * *

**KURO VIEW**

I looked down at the sand, for only a second. Blood started flying into my eyes, and fire started to burn in them. My eyes burned. They were on fire. They were hot. I felt a river of blood in my eyes. My eyes...eyes...eyes...ey...e...e... I lost it. I grabbed one of my knives, from my jacket, with my left hand and stood up. I stabbed Maizono in his right eye, and then jumped up and kicked it further in. That was when Maizono scream pierced the area.

* * *

**YANAGI VIEW**

Kuro...he lost his hand. His eyes...they were glowing again! What was happening... He grabbed another knife and with it, stabbed Maizono in his right eye! Then he kicked in further in! That was what caused the scream. I stared wide eyed at how Kuro as he..."fought"...Maizono.

* * *

**KURO VIEW**

Maizono cluthed at the knife that was lodged in his eye, but I didn't give him enough time. I grabbed a new knife, and stabbed Maizono in his hand. He pulled his hand away from his eye and started swinging his sword at me. I dodged it and punched the knife that was in his eye. Maizono screamed again. He grabbed the knife that I left in my hand and threw it down and then the knife that was in his eye and took it out. I grabbed the knife that was in his hand off the ground, and stabbed in hard into his other eye. Maizono dropped the other knife and I grabbed it in midair. I thrust it back into his eye and Maizono took out the knife from his other eye and dropped it. As the knife fell down, I brought up my foot and kicked it back up, into his eye again. He screamed for the third time. I loved it. Hearing that scream... I started smiling. Maizono slashed at me with his sword, but I grabbed another knife and ducked under his attack. As the sword went by, I moved closer and slashed at his sword hand. My knife past threw his hand, cutting off his pinky, ring, and middle finger. Maizono could no longer hold his sword, and he dropped it. He clutched his right hand with his left, but I kicked him in the gut. Maizono started to fall down, but with my left hand, I grabbed his left wrist and brought him back up. I had more ways to torture him. With a new knife, I did the unthinkable. I stabbed at Maizono's groin and then slashed the small blade upwards, mid-way up his chest. The cut wasn't deep, but that was on purpose. I disposed of the knife by stabbing it back into his already destroyed groin and left it there. I kicked it further in, to ensure more pain for him. He started to fall again, btu I could tell he was still concious. I grabbed another one of my knives, and slashed his leg, the knife cut off threw half of his leg, but I still had to cut again to take it off. I dropped the knife and grabbed Maizono. I lifted him up with my left hand, and then quickly dropped him and grabbed a new knife at the same time, all with my left hand. I finished cutting his right leg, and his leg fell off his body. Maizono screamed a very painful scream. He started to fall unconcious, so I had to hurry. I jumped on Maizono, my butt landing on his chest. I stared at Maizono's face for a few seconds. I looked at his destroyed eyes, the two knives still in them, at his nose, his mouth and teeth. His ear and head. I brought up my knife, as high as It could go. And then I brought it down on his face. The knife pierced his mouth and broke his teeth. I brought it up and stabbed back down at him. I stabbed his eyes again, his nose, I cut his ears mostly off, and stabbed at his face. I stabbed my knife down so many times, I forgot how many times I did it. However, I had a huge smile on my face the entire time. Eventually, I stopped stabbing his face and looked down at him. After a few seconds, I got off. I took my knife and placed it against his right wrist. And then I cut it off. I stood back up and looked at his corpse. I threw the knife down at his heart, and knife pierced his chest and stuck to him. I then walked away.

* * *

**YANAGI VIEW**

The entire time Kuro...killed...Maizono, he had a huge smile on his face! He clearly enjoyed it! And...while he was doing it, his eyes were glowing! The entire time, his eyes glowed! They clearly made him insane. He was not like this before. What is wrong with him? Maybe this kekkai genkai...makes him insane. If thats the case...He has to stop using it! But...each time it activates, its usually when he sees his own blood...Then he becomes so much stronger and more...deadly. What should I do?

I looked over at where Ueda and Chiko were fighting that other guy, but they were just staring over towards Maizono and Kuro. Wait, wheres Kuro? I heard a noise behind me and turned around...and saw Kuro. How did he get behind me? He picked up his right hand with his left and stared at it. Then he dropped it and turned and faced me. His eyes...they were glowing less and less as time went by! Maybe the jutsu or whatever, was disappearing. Was it? Its too hard to tell. Kuro took a few steps away from his hand, towards where Maizono's apprentice was, but he fell down, unconcious. Ryu slithered out of his sleeve with some blood on his mouth. Was it from when he lost his hand? No. Ryu opened his mouth, and on his fangs was some blood. It was obviously Kuro's. Did his snake bite him? Probably. But that bite...it probably made Kuro fall down. But...on closer inspection to Ryu, something was wrong with his eyes. Were they...glowing? Ryu turned away from me and slithered up Kuro's body and rested on his back.

No. Ryu's eyes weren't glowing. I remembered that they were always red. I stared back at Kuro's body and then stood up. I went over to him and bent down, trying to pick him up, but Ryu hissed at me in warning, raising his head as if he was going to attack. I guess...the only thing to do is to wait until Kuro wakes up, huh?

* * *

**Pretty shocking, huh? The whole, losing a hand thing came to me in a dream. Just like the idea of this story. I get everything from dreams. Its how I roll. I already know how to end this series, but that'll be in... like 100 more chapters. or more. or less. I dont know. Either way, this IS going into shippuden, all the way into the war arc and all that. But you better look out! things will get real when we get to half way into shippuden! i think. if all goes well. I will never get bored writing this! Even if im writing a pokemon fanfic right now, i will continue writing this until the last three words of this fanfic! or something like that. anyway, please favorite, review, and follow, and take a cookie on the way out, except _SUPERSAIYANGOKU065768_, who will get a cake. Have a good day or night, and peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**YO! Okay. this will be a bit annoying, but whatever. Anyway, i kept getting interupted, so, this will be shorter than what i actually wanted. plus, for some reason, everytime i press the ENTER key, my web browser crashes. Yeah. I dont understand it either. anyway, i had a few reviews to respond to...they are gonna be a pain! cause i have to press the ENTER key...whatever. _supersaiyangoku065768_ \- thanks _zangoules_ \- what is hugo? who is hugo? if anyone knows what hugo hes talking about, please tell me. oh and if this part is kinda messed up, its not my fault! its my ENTER key's fault!**

* * *

I woke up in a bright room. I was on a bed, staring at a ceiling I did not know. I looked over to my right, to where the source of the light was coming from. I could see outside, and I knew that I was back in Konoha. My eyes felt like they were on fire. They hurt even more than last time. This time, they felt like they exploded and then reassembled themselves and then exploded again. I put both my hands onto both my eyes. But...when I felt my right hand against my right eye...something felt off. Why? I moved my right hand away and opened my eye. And saw. I was missing my right hand; It was just a stump. My left hand dropped down from my eye, and I stared in horrow at my missing hand. My eyes grew wide staring at the stump. The pain in my eyes grew even more unbearable as I stared at the stump, to the point where I had to close my eyes and place my left arm over both of them.

Minutes or hours later, someone entered the room. I heard the sliding away and foot steps entering the door and closing the door. I moved my arm and barely opened my left eye. It was Yanagi.

Yanagi sat down in the chair right next to my bed and then realized that I was awake like the slowpoke he is. "Yo!" he said casually to me. I said nothing.

"We finished the mission and brought you back. Apparently Lawrence is some rich guy who wanted to go travelling, and then he wanted to return home. Anyway, three weeks has past since you, you know, passed out." Yanagi kept talking about this and that for a few minutes after that, until he said something that was more important. "Oh! Before I forget, the Chuunin exams will be starting in two weeks! Sounds great, huh? I'm so excited for them to come! So you better hurry up and get better!" Then Yanagi said his goodbyes and left the room.

I continued staring up at the ceiling until I fell asleep once more.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room this time. However, when I opened my eyes, they no longer hurt. They weren't on fire. They didn't explode. Everything was normal. I sat up in my hospital bed, and pulled off all the medical stuff. I looked around the room to see if someone brought me my clothes, and found a bag. I looked in the bag and found what I was wearing during the mission. There was a note in it from Chiko. '_I washed your clothes and cleaned your knives of all the...blood...I hope their good as new!_' Thanks Chiko. I changed out of the hospital gown and into my own clothes. I then looked around the room again, to see if Ryu was hiding here. When I didn't find him, I concluded that he was in my house.

I exitied the hospital room and silently crept through the hospital until I made it out. I then walked home in the dark. When I made it home, I found Ryu curled up outside my door. He was looking up waiting for me. My door was slightly ajar, light coming from inside. When I reached Ryu, he stood up to his full height. He then moved his head until it was touching my door and pushed the door more open for me. He went down and slithered inside, looking back once he was fully inside, waiting for me. I smiled and opened the door the rest of the way and then closed it when I was inside and locked it. I'm pretty sure I locked the door when I left, so how was it unlocked? How was the lights on? Did someone enter my house? Or did Ryu somehow unlock the door and turn on the lights? Either way, I was still kinda tired. I made my way to my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I found Ryu laying ontop of me. I lifted my right arm to pet him, but then I realized that I was missing my hand. Again. I sighed. Ryu was laying on my left arm, so its kinda numb, and I can't reach him to pet him with my left hand. I lifted my right arm again, and stroked Ryu's body with my right arm, below the wrist. Ryu hissed a little bit next to my ear and moved off my arm, allowing me to sit up and properly pet him. After I finished with that, I got up and got ready for the day.

When I left my house, I was wearing a black jacket that had a red hood, a long sleeved red shirt, that had the ends of the sleeves visible from my jacket, and long dark blue pants. I had on my blue sandals, and I tied on my headband on my head. All of this, was one hundred times harder without my right hand. I walked around town with my right "hand" in my pocket. I'd rather not let everyone who doesn't know about my hand, know about it. I also had my left hand in my other pocket just to be safe. Ryu, had for some reason, stayed home. He didn't want to go out. He avoided the sunlight as much as he could. I had left the shutters on my window, which was right next to my bed, open. But when I woke up, they were closed, blocking as much sunlight as possible. I wondered why Ryu did that, but it doesn't matter. If he wants to, he can bite my arm, mostly because he barely has any fangs so it wouldn't really hurt that much.

I kept walking through the streets until I heard my name.

"Kuro!" I turned around and saw her. Yes her. Ino. She ran up to me, and continued talking. "You were released from the hospital?" she asked me.

I wasn't really _released_ per say. I just, released myself, I guess. "Yeah. They released me today because I woke up yesterday.

"Cool! Why were you in the hospital anyway?"

"I kinda got hurt. In the head."

"What? What happened?"

"A giant boulder fell on top of me. Luckily, my head is very hard so the boulder broke into two, but it had a lot of force when it hit me. So I blacked out." I gave her one of my half smiles along with the lie. Luckily, Ino thought I was telling the truth.

"Oh. That sucks...I guess. Want to go get some tea?"

"sure. I got nothing better to do." We walked to the nearest tea shop and we each ordered some tea. When the tea arrived, I started taking my right arm out of my pocket, but I mangaged to stop myself just in time. I took the tea cup with my left hand and brought it to my lips and started drinking it slowly, but silently. Ino noticed my change of hands though.

"Why aren't you using your right hand?"

"I'm practicing using my left hand today. If I was better with my left hand...that boulder wouldn't have hit me." I said as I put the tea down. I looked at Ino. She did not look pleased.

"Are you lying?" she asked me as she moved her head closer to me, to see over the table at where my right arm is.

"No." I said a bit nervously.

"Really? No way you could survive a "giant boulder landing on your head." Let me see your right hand."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because... one of the pieces of the boulder fell on it and kinda "broke" it so, I can't really use it until it heals."

"Oh." said Ino as she sat back down in her seat. Whew. She almost caught me in the lie. I'm so amazing. But then Ino jumped up and reached over and grabbed my arm and pulled it out of my pocket. I was too slow in reacting, so she saw my stump. Ino's face paled when she saw my...injury. "W-what...happened to your...hand?" said Ino, shaking a little. She looked "very" surprised.

"Ah. Well...The boulder-"

"I don't want to hear about the boulder! That was obviously a lie! Why would you think someone would believe that?"

"Naruto'd believe it." **(A/N BELIEVE IT!)**

"Yeah. Well, I'm not Naruto, so I don't believe it." **(A/N DON'T BELIEVE IT!)** Ino rolled her eyes, but then felt a bit bad. "Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" she asked me quietly, letting go of my arm.

"Hm. Didn't want you to worry." Just make it sound like I was worried about what she'd think about this and she'll stop asking. Eventually.

Ino sat in silence for a long time. Then, she suddenly got up and said, "Let's go." I put my arm back into my jacket pocket, paid for the tea, and left with her. We walked down the street, turned, walked down another street, and did that a couple of times. Eventually, we made it infront of Yamanaka Flowers. She went in, but when I didn't immediately follow, she came back out and grabbed my arm, my left arm, and dragged me inside.

She brought me up to her room and made me sit down next to a small table while she left the room to get some drinks. I looked around the room. It was...pretty...boring. I'm sorry I'm not a good judge for a girl's room, but whatever. I waited a couple of minutes before Ino came back up. She had two glasses of orange juice in her hand. She set one down infront of me and then sat down across from me, placing her glass infront of herself.

"Tell me what happened." Ino demanded. I grabbed the glass with my left hand and brought it to my lips and took a sip. I set the glass down and then stuck out my tongue a little bit. I hate orange juice.

"Okay. It all started 13 years ago when I was born-" I started, but Ino interuppted me.

"Be serious!" She yelled at me.

"Right. So basically what happened was..." And then I told her what happened.

* * *

After I finished my boring story, Ino was silent for a couple of minutes. She was thinking pretty hard. "Well...It must suck. You know, losing a hand."

"Of course it sucks! Its harder to put on clothes now." Ino's face turned a little red, probably at imagining that.

"I-Is that all? What about everything else?"

"Oh. I could already do everything with my left hand. Eat, brush my teeth, etc." Ino stared at me for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to say something else, but I held up my left hand for her to stop. "Anyway, it's getting pretty late, so I'll be leaving. Apparently everyone knows where I live, so you know where to find me." I got up and left Yamanaka Flowers and started walking down the evening street. As I was walking, someone in a black cloak and a...cat mask stopped me. I guess this is the ANBU guys?

"Come with me to see Lord Third." said the ANBU cat guy.

"Sure. As long as we walk, it's alright with me. And don't touch me." I'll kill you if you do. We then walked to the Hokage's giant red mansion.

When we arrived, the ANBU cat guy handed me off to a random leaf ninja and left. The ninja knocked on the door and announced that I was here. The Hokage said to come on it. The ninja opened the door for me and I entered the small room, then the ninja closed the door and probably stood guard outside.

"Yo, Hokage." I said with my left hand raised in a greeting.

"Hello Kuro." said the old guy. There was one other guy in the room, who had long black hair, white robes, and what appeared to be white eyes with no pupils. "Ueda tells me that you have a...kekkai genkai. Is that correct?"

"Yes. But to be more specific, I never had it until some time ago." The Hokage thought about this for some time.

"Hm. This here is Hiashi Hyuga, the current leader of the Hyuga clan." Hiashi nodded at his name. "He will be checking your Kekkai Genkai. It is rather unique, so, noting the chakra flow and how it affects your body will be worth it to us and for you."

"Sure. Just lettin' ya' know, but each time I used it I...don't remember exactly what happened. Infact, It just turned on when I saw blood. But I "do" know that I felt a lot of pain in my eyes afterwards, so. Anyway, I'll try to activate it for you, so just hurry up your "investigation".

I closed my eyes and sighed. I concentrated on my chakra and started moving it towards my eyes. My chakra flow started rushing around my body, strenthening me in the process. I opened my eyes, and heard everyone gasp, and also felt pain. My eyes felt like they were on fire, blood rushed in and burned them up. It felt like my chakra went through my body at high speeds and it felt like they were thrashing about, like they were trying to escape somewhere. It really hurt.

"So...what do you see?" I said through gritted teeth.

The Hokage was the first to answer. "Your eyes are glowing a very bright shade of crimson. It reminds me of the sharingan, but it doesn't look, or "feel" like the sharingan."

"I see...your chakra flow suddenly started to speed up." said Hiashi. "Now that your eyes are opened and the Kekkai Genkai is activated, I can now see why your having problems with it. With the pain."

"Oh, really? And what do you know?" I asked in a deadpan sort of voice.

"Your chakra is thrashing about; trying to burst out of your body. Your entire body probably hurts, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, it does. But my-" I started but Hiashi cut me off.

"Yes. Your eyes hurt the most, because the jutsu is centered in the eyes. They are swelling with chakra, which is what is causing all the pain. To be more exact, it probably feels like its filling with blood and burning up, like fire, right?"

"Very smart, Hiashi Hyuga. So tell me. How to make the pain go away." I asked with a small grin on my face.

He thought about this for a full minute, before he said anything. "The best way to do this, would be to control your chakra flow. Make it more, tranquil. Calm it down. Then the chakra will stop thrashing about and the pain will go away in your body. Which in turn, would stop the pain in your eyes." He told me. "You can stop using your Kekkai Genkai now."

I released my Kekkai Genkai and then asked, "What should be call it?"

"Call what Kuro?" asked the old Hokage.

"My Kekkai Genkai. Just refering it that is kinda boring. I need a good name for it, of course." The Hokage put is right hand underneath his chin in thought.

"Then think about a name and come tell me." Said the Hokage. "That is what we will call it. Dismissed."

I bowed respectfully to the Hokage, and left the room. The ninja who brought me there escorted me outside and then went back in. "Well. What to do?"

* * *

I found myself sitting ontop of my house, looking up at the stars. "A name, huh?" I said to myself. What could I call this ability of mine? The first time I used this, I was... The first time was on that bodyguard mission. I saw my own blood, and then it activated. Maybe it should have blood in the name. Anyway, it has to be good. I'll have to practice this more...so I can freely use it. Oh, I know. It should be called... "Akaoni."

* * *

**Hi. i searched for a name for...a couple of minutes. i wanted something with blood in it, but i also wanted it to have a gan at the end, like the sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, for ya know what? getting interrupted taught me something: just do whatever. doesnt matter. anyway, you get what you get, srry if this chapter wasnt that good, i had more i wanted to add, but, youll still get more later. chuunin exams are fast approaching! i wonder what will happen during them? as if i didnt know already XD. have a good day, night, evening, aftershit, unlike me, and goodbye. no cookie today.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HELLLLLOOOOOOO! school started again. :( Anyway, since last Monday, I've gotten less and less sleep. On the day of yesterday, sunday, I went to sleep at bout 9:00pm, i think, and i think i fell asleep at, like, 10:30pm or something, cause I woke up at bout 11:00pm incredibly incredibly incredibly incredibly _INCREDIBLY_ thirsty. I dont know what happened, but i was just sooooooooo thirsty. i got up and got something to drink then went back to sleep and my stomach was just in soooo much pain. I managed to fall asleep sometime after 2:00pm, and then i had to wake up at, like, 5:00pm to get ready to go to school, freakin' school, and then i go to my first class of the day, and hello! test. wow. And then later i found out that the 10 page packet we had to do, was due on wednesday! Not monday! that hurt me cause i spent an hour finishing it, skipping every few questions, cause i thought it was due the next day! Ugh. My days just suck. But on another note, I'm skipping parts of the chunin exams because i can. i have no wish to watch the anime again. too many episodes to go through, write down what they say, ill just pull shit from my memory. _LETS GO BEFORE I FALL._**

**Oh, and if you want to know, I'm listening to "Nanatsu no Taizai OST, Perfect Time". Its good so go listen to it. and the anime if you havent.**

* * *

When the Chunin exams came by, I mostly mastered how to control my Kekkai Genkai, Akaoni **(A/N forgot to mention that it meant red demon!)**. Atleast now I won't be feeling any pain. Mostly. I also received my mechanical hand. It's pretty cool. I put on a white glove over the hand so that people won't notice my, uh, _weakness_. Not my words. I walked down the street, heading to where the exam will be taking place, with Yanagi and Chiko. Ueda felt as if he didn't have to go with us, atleast part of the way, and instead probably went to buy the latest porn. Or something.

"Kuro." said Yanagi, with hands behind his head. "What kind of test will we be having?" I sighed. Having an idiot for a teammember might hurt my chances at becoming a Chunin, but I doubt it. I have enough genius for this entire world.

"Probably written, fight, and survival. Not in that order." I said looking straight ahead.

"What? I can't do written tests!"

"Don't worry Yanagi. I've been working on my chakra strings. If your somewhere in front of me, just hold your pencil, and I'll use some chakra strings to write the answers for you. Slowly." Cause I'm pretty sure everyone knows your an idiot. If you finish in 5 minutes, they'll know you cheated. I wonder what kind of test we'll take? Hopefully they'll be exciting.

* * *

Sitting in a desk, looking at the 9 questions on this single page test, made me wonder. Why did I become a genius, if I can't show any of it? Giving me such stupid questions, is just...stupid. I need a challenge. Our first instructor for the first stage, was Ibiki Morino. The test was a written test of 9 questions, with a 10th one being revealed at the end. When this test started, I, of course, read the 9 questions we were given. And then I realized that most of the ninja in this class, would not know the answer. In fact, this test was a test of information-gathering and willpower. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. Of course, there will be some that will know the answer without cheating, like me. What pissed me off the most, was how ridiculously easy the test was! It took about 1 minute to answer every question! That was only 9 minutes out of the 45 minutes we were given until the 10th question is given! I'm pretty sure the 10th question is a stupid question as well, the instructor will probably intimidate some of us to make some of us leaving, unbeknownst to us, will fail us. So, staying in the room will probably be an automatic pass. Or something like that. It could still be something else, but whatever. For the next 34 minutes, I helped Yanagi answer his question by sending out chakra strings to control his pencil. All he had to do was to not let go of it. If he did, we'd be in trouble. Well, mostly him.

(**A/N I was interruptted right here. srry. ill continue when i get back. with love, Kuro the Master of all space and time. Oh, and sorry again for skipping some things. I just want to hurry this part of the Chunin Exams up for the ani-climatic ending I have for Kuro. Opps! Did I give too much away? :P)**

The ending was pretty boring. Some of the genin withdrew at the end, scared that they will fail and all that. But Naruto went on being Naruto, which caused the genin who were about to leave, sit back down. Ibiki announced that everyone passed, and we were released. The next day was survival. The instructor was Anko Mitarashi, who introduced us to the Forest of Death. She told us about the two scrolls, heaven and earth, and to collect the one we're missing. Long story short, this is what happened to us in this boring forest.

* * *

We were walking through the forest, looking for some team with the heaven scroll, when Yanagi annocuned something so important, that if it wasn't done the world would exlode and implode at the same time.

"Guys! I have to go to the _bathroom_!" said Yanagi, trying is damnest to hold it in. I slapped my forehead with my mechanical hand, which kinda hurt.

"Yanagi." I said, not looking at him. "Go that way and keep running until your 5 miles away from here." I told him pointing somewhere to my right.

"Why 5 miles?" questioned Yanagi.

"Because if I have to walk anywhere where've you been to the bathroom, I will murder you. Now I suggest running." Yanagi's eyes widened and then he sprinted off, in the opposite direction that I pointed. I sighed again.

"I'm gonna go and survey the area, make sure it's safe for Yanagi to go potty. You wait here with the stuff." I told Chiko before jumping up into the tress and vanishing. Some idiots were definitely following us. However, when Yanagi left, they followed him. Like idiots. I'll just go look for their leader. He must be _somewhere_. Right?"

* * *

**YANAGI VIEW**

I ran like crazy. I had to go. But I had to run 5 miles! Kuro is so cruel! He should've said 2! I could run 2 without, huh, spilling my juices. When I finally made it to 5 miles away, I stopped and started releasing the current of...lets say water, and relaxed. I did not notice what appeared infront of me before it was too late. I opened my eyes and came face-to-face with _it_. It, was a spider. A big spider, almost as big as Kuro's head! My eyes widened in shock. The rest of my bladder tried to burst out of me, but I held it in, put my pants back on, and ran. Away from the spider.

I wasa running again like crazy, but soon I had to change directions because of _another_ spider coming down from the branches. And then another one! And another. And another. And another! So many... And then a spider fell onto my face and I collapsed on the ground, unconcious.

* * *

**CHIKO VIEW**

I was waiting here for what seemed eternity. I soon heard some rustling in the bushes and looked towarsd the sound. Maybe Yanagi was returning from his... break. Maybe it was Kuro! I'd rather it be Kuro. But it wasn't Kuro. Or Yanagi. It was some rain ninja!

* * *

**BACK TO THE EMPEROR OF THE WORLD, KURO VIEW! :D (A/N I had to do it. Dont hate me)**

I returned back to where I left Chiko to start my survey, but I found Chiko on the ground, unconcious. "Yo, Chiko! Who did this to you?" I pretended to believe that she was concious and that nobody was around, but when I heard rustling in the bushes, I smiled and stood up, drawing a kunai. "Who is it?" I yelled into the bushes. "Show yourself!"

One skinny looking rain ninja stepped out of the bushes. "H-h-h-h-h-h-hello!" said the rain ninja who was so nervous, he must've actually been from the nervous village.

"What do you want? Did "you" do this to my teammember?" I asked the ninja.

"No! I-I-I didn't do anything to her! I'm just looking for my t-t-teammember!"

"Really? Expand on that idea."

"We got seperated. Our leader told us to s-s-s-survey the area to make sure it was s-s-s-safe. We soon got seperated!"

"Purpose or accident?" I asked him.

"W-w-what? Of course it was on a-a-a-a-accident!" he confirmed for me. Hm. I see. So _that's_ what's going on.

"Could your missing teammember have done this to mine?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no! We were told to j-j-j-j-just search the area."

"Where do you think your teammember is?" I asked him.

"I d-d-d-don't know." he said. But I now knew mostly what he knew. The rest were guesses.

I nodded my head a few times and then said, "Cool. So if..." I started and then turned my head to my right to look behind me, and finished with, "your teammember would just come out of hiding, that will make things easier." I said loud enough that he'd hear me.

Another rain ninja stepped out of the shadows and into the light. "How did you know that I was here?" he said walking past me and standing next to his teammember.

"Let me start at the beginning, if you have time?" I asked them. I received a nod and a hesitant movement of the head, which I took for a nod. Damn nervous ninja! "Well, earlier I felt as if someone was following us so I checked with a _certain_ ability. Apparently two people were following us. You two." I pointed at the two of them with my left hand.

"Continuing on, I asked the nervous one if "_he_" did anything to my teammember. He replied with a stuttering of I's. Which would imply that there were more than "_one_" person. Which means that there was a "_second_" person who did this. Which proved my earlier theory. However, both could be disproven easily. When you stuttered at survey, I knew that it was more than that, but I didn't have enough proof. Moving on, you stuttured at "_accident_". Which, would again, imply that you lost your teammember, but I'll finish that later. I asked if your friend did this to her, but, you said and I quote, '_N-n-n-n-n-no!_' and then that you were '_j-j-j-j-just_' searching the area. However, all of this could easily be disproven. But with what you did next, you proved everything, and I have more proof than that, which I will go over with you. I asked if you knew where your teammember was, and then you did something funny before talking. You glanced over my shoulder, right where your friend emerged. Coincidence? I think not! You then stuttered at saying that you didn't know where he was. But let me tell you the rest of the evidence that pointed to you lying: Your movements. You kept moving your hands, fidgeting with them. You played with your hair, fixed your clothes, and moved your feet apart and moved them closer. You know what those actions meant? They were actions that are usually done when nervous; when lying. Also, you never looked into my eyes for more than a few seconds, especially when you talked to me. This could be done with you being nervous, but since your friend actually came out of "_nowhere_", I'm pretty sure I was right. But now let me ask you, nervous boy. Where is your leader?" A small smiled played across my face as I asked my simple question. The new comer's eyes widened and he tried to stop nervous boy, but he was too late. Nervous boy glanced in a certain direction, and I knew which way their leader was.

"Dammit! Why did you look?" his friend yelled at him.

"I-I-I-I couldn't help it!" he told him.

"Dammit! Your such a bad liar it's just horrible! Dammit!" his friend kept yelling and stomping the ground.

"Well, now that I have your attention, what did you do to Yanagi?"

"Oh. Him. I put a genjutsu on him to make him see what he fears the most."

"Ohh! Really? Whats that? Come on, tell me!"

"Well, he kept yelling something 'bout spiders, so I guess it was spiders."

"Ahh! I hoped it was me!" I said, disappointed. "Well, whatever. I'm gonna give you two options. Die, or get tied up. Which one will you go with?" I said to them. They looked at each other for a few moments.

"Neither!" The confident one yelled, running at me.

"That's bad! Suicide is never the way out!" I ran at them, meeting them in combat.

* * *

**YANAGI VIEW**

I woke up. I checked my pants. It wasn't wet. Thank goodness. I didn't want to return to camp with my pants wet! I then got up and started stretching. "I can't believe that so many spiders live in this area! I nearly died!" I turned back to where Kuro and Chiko was and started walking that way. "I hope that they're still there."

* * *

**KURO VIEW**

I was just tieing up the two idiots when Yanagi made it back. He was... holding his crotch. For... obvious reasons. "Yo Chiko!" I said, getting Chiko's attention. "Go make some fire and get a pot of water! Afterwards, I want you to look into the trees until I tell you to look back! And remember, Yanagi's dignity is at stake here!" I was laughing a little at the end, but I went over to Yanagi. "Did you pack some spare pants and undies?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yes." he said to me, a bit agitated.

"I'll go get it, leave your...stuff over there." I pointed at a rock a few meters away. "When the fire is done and the water is out, you'll go wash the clothes and then toss it over the fire to warm it up. It might catch on fire, but that's you fault. Your on clothes watching duty tonight!" I laughed at him. The idiot had went in his pants a little on the way back! He's just lucky he didn't have to go number 2. I laughed a little bit more before I announced that I was going for a... _walk_. They didn't try to hold me back as I started on my walk for glory!

* * *

When I reached my target, I dropped to the ground, crawling the rest of the way. I peeked under some bushes to see where the target was, and easily found him flinging some packs around. "**WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY**!? Those idiots better get back before I get really mad!" He yelled at the trees and sky as he kicked and threw the packs that obviously belonged to his teamembers.

I'm not gonna judge, but, he's obviously a terrible leader. Being a cruel leader is too different from being good. You could be good, but if your crueld, your bad no matter what. Instill too much fear in your comrades, and then you have a co'op on your hands. But enough of that, I'm not gonna expose myself. I shook the branches in two places, to signify that _two_ people were coming through.

"Ah! There you two are! How did it go? Did they have the earth scroll?" he asked at the moving bush.

I rose up from my hiding spot and said, "Yeah. Now I would like your heaven scroll. Your two idiots are a bit... incapaciated at the time, so hurry up before _I_ get mad." I taunted at him. He only got angrier.

"Next time I see them, I'm going to kill them!" He yelled before running at me at high speeds. I activated Akaoni, and watched his movements for a few seconds. When he threw a kunai, that was attached to a string, at me, I threw a knife that cut the string, and grabbed the kunai with my mechanical hand and threw it back, sticking it with chakra threads. He dodged my knife and the kunai, however and moved my fingers a bit and made the two weapons fly back and stab into the back of his knees. He fell to the ground in agony.

"That was... easy?" I asked the injured ninja. "Well, I'm taking your heaven scroll. End of story." Then I threw a knife at his real body which was behind me, trying to sneak up on me. The knife hit his chest, but it wasn't life threatening. I then searched his body and took the heaven scroll and made my way back to my team, where I released the two captured ninja and made our way to the tower to complete the second phase.

* * *

**Ok. I skipped a fight, and I left a lot of things out. But anyway, I say screw it. I'm also gonna leave out most of the fights for the preliminarys, ill mention a few, but I'll mostly focus on my fight, if you dont mind. In anycase, i hope you atleast mildly enjoys this chapter. I dont think this will be anyones favorite chapter, cause of earlier chapters and mostly later chapters that will be written and all that. I, of course, already know most of the events that will be taken place later, in season two, in naruto shippuden. So, that will be exciting for all of you! I believe that I wont be that popular until I put out those chapters and then ill get, like, 500 favorites, follows, and reviews. yeah. Its gonna be THAT awesome. Just you wait. Like, 80 chapters to go! Possibly more. But anyway, please favorite, follow, and review, have a good day or night wherever you are, still waiting for my first view from japan, and please take this rice cookie. GOODBYE! now... I must go do homework. DAMN YOU SCHOOOOOOOLLL!**

**Also, I wrote this entire chapter listening to Nanatsu no Taizai, OST perfect time. Please check out that song and watch the anime if you havent already. They are both AWESOME! But anyway, I'm not advertising it, in fact, im just wasting your time because im bored. Ok. Ill stop. bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Im sorry bout last chapter being not that exciting. I have to get through this part to get to the good parts! Anyway, with this chapter, I'm listening to Bleach OST - Vasto Lord Theme. Pretty good for a fight! Anyway, for the first fight, I didnt explain it that well, so just use your brain to fill in the blanks. anyway, i dont care if you didnt like it or didnt think it made sense, that is how it went down. same thing for 2nd. Im just not good at explaining things XD never have, never will. Well, um, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good time reading it cause its long. XD Well, lets just go into this _NOW_!  
**

* * *

Soon enough, we were all told that we had to fight each other. In this preliminary stage, it will be a 1 v. 1, winner enters the final round where we can become chunin by winning. Some guy named Kabuto quit before the stage began, and I just ignored everything else. Basically, all I had to do was wait until the big screen had my name on it and then I go down onto the stage to fight some random loser. I leaned my back against the wall and waited until it was my turn. However, I watched certain fights. Such as Naruto V. Kiba and Yanagi V. some leaf guy and Rock Lee v. Gaara. Naruto won, Yanagi lost, like an idiot, and Gaara won. But that fight with Gaara... It was pretty crazy. But anyway, skipping ahead, it was now my turn to fight. I had to fight some guy name Kizimoto. He had black hair tied back in a pony tail, a gray shirt, gray pants, and blue sandals. He had gray eyes, and frankly he was a very gray guy. He was a leaf ninja.

Through the entire exams so far, I've worn a black jacket with a red hood, black pants, and my red shirt that had the dragon head insignia on it. I, of course, still wore my sapphire medallion around my neck, the very same one that I had when I appeared in this ninja world. My head band was on my head. Ryu, had refused to even go to the exams, so he is in charge of watching my house. I watched Sakura fight Ino, and frankly, it was a boring fight. It had no explosions.

I faced off with my opponent, until the match started. I stood there as he ran at me. He jumped and did a nice round house kick in midair, but I dodged it easily by moving under it. He landed on the ground and swept his leg at me, trying to knock me down, but I barely jumped over his kick. He shot back up and tried punching me, but I blocked his first hit by grabbing his fist, then blocked his second strike with my arm and then jumping backwards away from his kick. So far, this was a very boring fight, and my yawn spoke for everybody. He did not agree with me.

"Fight seriously!" he shouted at me as he threw two shurikan at me before continuing running at me.

"Sure." I yawned at as I took out two knives and stabbed the knives through the middle of the shurikan, making them spin around my knives. "How's that? Serious enough for ya?" I gave a taunt and a sneer and watched as he raged. He ran at me, but after a few steps he could no longer move.

"What? What is this?" he yelled and looked around him.

"Here, let me show you." I released my invisible chakra threads, which revealed tiny strings that were attached to the wall, floor, and him. They tied him up. He didn't notice that as I dodged his weak attacks, I attached chakra thread to him, which were attached to some string. I made the chakra threads attach to the floor and walls, which went around him. When I was ready, I tightened the strings, which was connected at a single point: me. Need further explaining? Bacially, with chakra threads, I made the strings glue themselves to the floor and walls as I dodged his blow and spread them out. I finished by attaching to them, but I made sure that the string could be tightened by moving my hand back. Which worked out well. It went better in my head, but whatever. Now he was trapped in kinda of like a spider web. Where he was my _prey_.

"Winner, Kuro!" The announced finally called at seeing how useless it was for my opponent to get out of my trap. I walked back up the stairs and passed Ino.

"Good fight Kuro! I didn't understand some of it, but congratulations!" Ino told me.

"Thank you Ino." I said to her, before walking on.

Ino tried to say something else, but I was kept on walking, so she gave up. "Idiot..." She said underneath her breathe.

I acted as if I didn't hear her, and met up with my team.

"Nice win Kuro! Even though I didn't understand anything you did!" said Yanagi.

"Good win. Atleast someone from our squad won..." said Chiko. She tied with her opponent, so neither of them will be in the next round.

"Yeah. I just did the first thing that came to mind. I hope I fight the guy you fought Yanagi. He sounded strong."

"Sounded? Did you even watch my fight?"

"Uh. No. I just heard you getting knocked around." Yanagi stared at me before turning away and watching the rest of the few fights.

Afterwards, it was announced that we will have one whole month before the final round. "What will I do with my month..." I wondered to myself.

* * *

I was walking down the street when I bumped into Ino. "Yo Ino." I said to her.

"Hi." she said back to me. She gestured to a tea shop that I was passing that she must've been heading to. "Want to get some tea?" she asked me.

"Sure." I walked into the tea shop after her and sat down across for her. I, of course, ordered green tea and took a sip from the tea before asking Ino a question. "Ino. Why do we keep bumping into each other near here?" I asked her.

Ino took a sip from her tea before answering. "I don't know." she said, a little red. I sighed.

"How's your squad so far?"

"Pretty good. How 'bout yours?"

"Yanagi is pretty... stupid. Chiko isn't strong, but she's kidna smart. I'm like both of their strong points and more." Ino rolled her eyes. "I'm serious! Its like you don't think that I'm a genius!" Ino smiled at that.

"It isn't that. I saw you during the test. You... finished extremely fast."

"Yeah. The questions sucked. Pretty easy. Its like they thought that they were difficult questions." I laughed a little. "I bet more than half of the genin tried to cheat." None would've been able to cheat off me: I made sure to hide my answers by making chakra threads over them and appyling a small genjutsu that would make the answers say something else. The chakra threads were used to act more like letters, but mostly because I was bored and wanted to practice at using them, so I shot them at some random genin's pencil and made him mess up as I helped Yanagi. It was pretty funny.

"They weren't _that_ easy, were they?" Ino asked me, snapping me out of my pranks during the first stage.

"Oh. They were easy. Extremely easy. It was like 2 + 2 to me. Oh, by the way, 2 + 2 = 4, if you didn't know." Ino looked at me with an angry expression on her face. "Sorry If I came out rude, or anything, but I'm just bored."

"Well, why don't you go practice some of your techniques for the final round?" Good point.

"Then I want to check something out, if you'll be willing to be my genea pig..."

* * *

"You are insane if your gonna do that in the finals." said Ino.

"Ha! I might not use it, but it would be worth a try! If it worked on you, it'll work there."

"It won't work on Neji, who has the byakugan, or Sasuke, with the Sharingan."

"True. But what if, I fight someone else?"

"That one sand ninja uses wind, it'll mess it up! The other uses sand, and is very creepy and powerful."

"Yeah. But if I fight Naruto? Or Shikamaru? Or the other sand ninja or even that leaf ninja who beat Yanagi, whoever he was. Who was he by the way?"

"Really Kuro? He graduated last year from the academy, before us. He graduated close to the top of his class. His name was Isao Sakubara."

"Hm. I'll try to remember that. Either way, top of the class or not, he'll fall for it as long as I execute it correctly. Just a simple one-two and it's over."

"He won't fall for it. He could _easily_ get out of that."

"If I let him. Which I won't. This time, however, I'll have my ace that I can use, which will boost the ability of this."

"Ace?" Ino asked me. "What ace?"

"Oh, you'll see. It's called Akaoni. It's pretty cool." I guess not _every_body knows about my Kekkai Genkai. Good. I can use that to my advantage.

"Well, whatever. It's getting pretty late. You have one month Kuro. Don't waste it!" Ino told me as she left, running back home. I won't waste this monthe. I won't.

* * *

I was sitting at the top of the hokage statues. The moon was going up in the sky. I was just laying back, eyes closed, doing nothing. "One, two, three." I said to myself. "One, two, three." I was actually practicing using chakra threads; using them to reel in big rocks, like pulling a rope. I was slowly moving my fingers and hands back and shortening the chakra threads, which was bringing the rocks up to where I was. It was very exhausting. I'm using this "technique" to practice chakra control. Of course, there are other ways to do that, but I don't care. I do things my way and since I mostly use chakra threads, I'll use them to get stronger. After a few minutes, I lost control and dropped the rocks, which fell for a very long time until they landed on the ground. I sighed. One day I'll be able to bring up rocks using chakra threads from the bottom of the mountain...

Later, when the moon was in the middle of the sky, I headed back home. When I made it back, I went into the bathroom to try out Akaoni again. I've been doing this for almost a month now, so I should be seeing some results. I focused on my chakra and sent them to my eyes, slowly. I made sure to slow the pace of my chakra in my body, and used Akaoni. My chakra started accelerating, but it was more under control. I gradually slowed the pace that the chakra went, and steadily eliminated the pain that shot through my eyes. The fire dimmed, but never disappeared. After about 5 minutes, I opened my eyes.

My eyes _were_ glowing, but it was hard to tell, with my eyes being red. I turned off the light to make sure they were actually glowing. When the lights were off, I could definitely tell that they were glowing. I didn't even "have" to look at the mirror. I could see the glow on the wall. Pretty cool. It was like my own flashlight. I deactivated Akaoni and left the room, heading to my room. Before I went to sleep, I checked on Ryu. Ryu was apparently shedding his skin, so I understand why he didn't want to leave my house, but why was that? Other snakes didn't need to do that... And Ryu had _told_ me not to enter the room he _locked_ himself in. Basically, he tried biting me when I opened the door, and then retreated inside when I backed out of the way. I kept trying to get in, but he kept lashing out at me. Finally I understood that he was saying something like, "_Leave me alone_." Though... When I opened the door the first time, I saw something like black markings on Ryu's old skin, which was weird. It reminded me of the mark that started spreading on Sasuke's neck and face...

I laid down in my room and tried falling asleep. After a while, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and looked out the window. The moon was gliding down the sky, so morning should be approaching soon. I sighed again. Then I yawned. I got back in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The final round started soon enough. And **(A/N Dont hate me, but I shall skip the fights :D too much work for me.)** soon enough, it was my turn. Naruto had beat Neji, and Shikamaru almost beat Temari, but gave up due to him losing enough chakra. A smart move, if you ask me. Shikamaru will probably be promoted to Chunin. Just my opinion though. But my fight soon approached, and who was I fighting you may ask? Of course it was Isao Sakubara. He had black messy shoulder length hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that was on top of a grey long sleeved shirt. He had gray pants that went past his knees. He had his leaf headband on his forehead. A pretty boring guy.

"Yo. How did you like beating Yana?" I swear that after I said that, I heard a '_**HEY**_' from Yanagi from the crowd. Must've been my imagination.

"Hiya. It was great. Looking forward to do that to you." Ohhh! Cocky. I'll wipe that grin right off your face! Then the fight started.

I rushed in, unlike my previous fight, and tried punching him in the face, to wipe away his grin, with my left hand, but he dodged underneath it, then grabbed my arm and flipped me up into the air. I managed to twist around when he let go, and landed on my feet, but I wasn't fast enough to dodge a straight punch to my face that came out of nowhere. I was sent flying backwards and landed on my butt.

"Ow. Nice punch." I got back up and slowly unzipped my jacket. I flipped it back, revealing all my 50 knives that I stiched on to the inside of my jacket. His eyes widened a little bit, but he quickly got under control. I grabbed one knife with each hand, and prepared for this exchange. I narrowed my eyes a little bit, watching for any type of movements. Finally, I saw him start to his right, but I could easily tell it was a feint and threw a knife to his left, as he moved to the left. He was surprised, but as the knife flew at him, he ducked under the knife by tilting his head back and bending his legs, sliding under it in the process because of his speed he had when he changed directions. However, using the chakra thread that was on the knife, I angled it downward and cut his nose. I was going for the eyes, but I only moved the chakra thread so the knife would go down, not diagnal. He stood up and jumped back as two more knives flew past him. I grabbed four more knives and threw them at him, he dodged quickly, but two of my knives hit home in his arm and leg. A smile formed on my lips, and I threw my knives more deadly and quicker. Suddenly, he broke out of the barrage, with a fire style: fire ball jutsu. The fireball burned my knives, so I stopped throwing them and jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, I jumped right infront of him. He rushed at me after using that Jutsu and now I was right where he wanted. He landed a kick on my ribs and sent me falling to the ground. I quickly got up and tried to sweep his legs right under him, but he jumped up and kicked upwards at my chin, kicking me upwards. I fell onto my back. He jumped up and over me and brought down his legs into my gut. Before the attack could connect, I activated Akaoni. His attack reached my gut, but met the ground. To him, I teleported. To everyone else, I appeared behind him.

He quickly realized that I was behind him, so he turned around to his right, throwing his right elbow out at me, but I was too fast. I jumped up, and put my right hand on his arm, and with my left leg, I kicked him hard in the back of his head. I jumped off as he was sent to the ground. He reached out with his arms, and stopped himself from hitting the ground, and threw himself away from the ground with his hands. He landed on his feet, but met a nice straight punch with my right mechanical fist. He was launched backwards and crashed into the wall. He quickly got up and evaluated me. He looked me up and down, but his eyes glued to my eyes. He could tell that something was wrong with them. I smiled and reached for two more knives, and quickly threw them at him, he jumped to my right, but I redirected the two knives to follow him. He saw my tiny motion and looked at the two knives that curved in midair. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He landed on the ground and then when the two knives got close, he jumped over them and started running to me. I dropped a paper bomb where I was standing, without letting him see and jumped back, throwing a knife his way aimed at his head. He moved out of the way, but couldn't resist looking at the fake paper bomb that was on the knife. Like I'd blow up my precious knives? He jumped forwards, getting closer to me, but landing right nect to the real paper bomb. He quickly noticed it as he landed on the ground, but was too late. He tried jumping away, but it blew up sending him flying away. He landed on the ground, a bit bloody. Blood ran down his left arm and leg, where the bomb came from, but no permanent damage was done.

He used a fire syle: fireball jutsu at the threw knives I threw at him, incenerating them, and making me jump out of the way in the process. He ran at me, but was obviously slowed because of his injury. I guess now is about time, right? I threw my right hand to my left, and left hand to my right. Suddenly, he found that he couldn't move. A whole bunch of my wire was burned in his fire jutsu, but I had enough left to restrict his movement. The one thing different about this attack, and the one I used in the preliminary round, was that this wire was sharp. I clenched my fists, and the wires cut into his skin. Drawing out blood.

"Ahhh!" he screamed out. The wires must've _really_ hurt. I sighed. I couldn't do what I wanted to do, but I was able to trap him. I hate using the same move twice, even if it was a bit different, but whatever. If he didn't burn my wires, I would've done something a lot cooler, but whatever. I squeezed a bit more and heard another scream from him.

"Surrender." I told him.

"N-no." he said. Atleast he wasn't grinning now.

"Come on. You'll love it." I said to him, squeezing my hands tighter, which made the wires cut more into him, earning another short scream.

"No!" he yelled out at me.

I stared at him for a few seconds. "Fine." I released all the wires surrounding him and he fell to the ground. He coughed up some blood, but started to get up. He got up on his elbows and started rising off the ground by pushing up with his legs. He managed to stand up, but he was losing quite a bit of blood. It won't be life threatening, but it'll be enough to make him dizzy. He took a few steps forward, stumbled, but recovered. He looked up at me and noticed my smile. In my left hand was a knife, just in case he had a surge of strength. He clenched his jaw and started running towards me, but after a few steps, he tripped and fell down. I walked calmy towards him and crouched down infront of him. I poked his head lightly with the knife. He moved a little bit, but he was down for the count. I was announced the winner and the crowd cheered for me. I stood up and waved with my right hand as I walked out of the arena.

Deep down in my thoughts, I felt like killing him. But I held back my insanity, and walked on, as sane as I'll ever be. I guess I found a down side to Akaoni: Each time I use it, I slowly, but surely, become insane. A smile appeared on my face. This will be interesting.

* * *

**And the insanity starts! I wonder if Kuro will become insane? Possibly. But anyway, i really like Owari no Seraph's opening. Its just good XD. But back to this, sorry if I skipped a fight, or something that happened that you wanted me to write. Im just too lazy to watch the anime again. and my computer sucks... Anyway, Im planning on what will happen at the end of the first season; i might speed something up and change how season 2 plays out a little bit, or I might not. I dont exactly know how best to go about this. but theres still, like, a couple of chapters left for the first season. But for now, i have the last few arcs wrote out, not actually "written", as in, in chapters. just the plan of them. anyway, it will probably take about 10 chapters for 1st season to end with the way im writting! so...im just gonna... spread things out! as in, add extra stuff :D. filler. lol. no. ill just make it a bit longer, or something. anyway, i hope you have a good day, good night, favorite, review, and follow, and please curse school for meeeeee! bloody french project due next week...then another due in may! eoc coming up... finals...too much shit... ARGHHHH. well whatever. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if this one is a bit shorter, i wanted to make it longer, but, ya know, i want to finish reading a book that I just got today, so I can take an AR test on it, like, tomorrow, or the day after. After I post this, imma go read, listening to some music. Anyway, ill soon be starting a new Arc! doesn't that sound great? I have... probably... after this chapter, i have a chapter, then i have a long arc that is pretty much the rest of first season. This long arc will probably be... idk... about 10 chapters hopefully. and they will hopefully be long. It might turn out to be more than 10, but its something. Lets go ahead and start this more battle intended chapter! :D**

* * *

I left the arena and made my way through the many hallways until I made it back to daylight. In the little spectator spot for other contestants, I watched Sasuke fight Gaara. After Sasuke stabbed Gaara with his Chidori, things started to escalate. Soon after that, the other two sand ninjas, Kankuro and Temari, rescued Gaara and left with him, and I noticed a commotion in the audience. I headed up to where the audience was, and found that some of them started falling asleep. Some ninja also fell asleep, but some were still awake. I realized that it must have been some kind of genjutsu, so I placed my hands together and said, "_Kai_!" After that, I started making my way to where the other awake ninja were, but I was attacked behind by someone.

I turned around and saw that it was a sound ninja and quickly roundhoused kicked him in the face. Then, more and more sound and even sand ninja appeared and started fighting the leaf ninja who were awake. And that included me. I dodged a few shurikan that was aimed for me and entered hand-to-hand combat with a sand ninja. I grabbed his right hand before his fist connected with my face and brought my knee up to his chin. He managed to move his head back enough that the attack didn't do much, but it still did something. I let go of his hand and jumped back, throwing a knife into his neck. I fell down and with my hands, I did a hand stand on a chair and then a back flip to dodge more shurikan and kunai aimed at me. I landed on my feet awkwardly, then ran to my right avoiding shurikan landing where I was. I jumped forward to the person who threw them and dodged a kick from him and stabbed his leg with another knife and jumped away as he tried to kick me. I threw the knife, but he threw a shurikan to block it. I ran at him and ducked under a punch and punched upwards at his chin. He grabbed my punch at the last second, but by putting my other hand under my elbow, I pushed the punch further upwards, knocking him into the air aswell.

As he fell back down, I kicked him hard in the back sending him flying away from me. I turned around and dodged out of the way of punch from a sand ninja, and kicked him in the gut, using his speed against himself. He fell to the ground with a groin. I ran along the wall, looking for an exit. After a while, and beating up a few other ninja, I found one that led outside. I went down the hallway peacefully, until I made it to the exit. There was a giant snake breaking its way into the village by destroying its walls! What was going on? A war? I ran down some stairs and made my way across the street towards where the giant snake was.

* * *

I jumped up some buildings when I got close to the snake. The snake appeared to be a summoning, so if I take out who summoned it, it would go away. But who summoned it? It was either that, or kill the snake. It was possible, but I'd rather not. I saw several sound ninja entering the village along with the snake, so I concluded that it was sound ninja that did the summoning. Maybe it was with sand ninja, but who cares. I made a few hand signs and said, "Lightning style: Lightning stream!" A burst of lightning erupted from my fingertips and headed towards the snake like a missile. The blast exploded on the snake, and did "some" damage. I learned about chakra natures some time ago, and learned that I had a lightning nature. Manipulating electricity was cool, but it was very costly, eating up too much of my chakra. I continued jumping across more roofs, getting closer to the snake with each jump.

As I got closer to the snake, I also got closer to a lot of sound ninja. They saw me attack their giant pet snake, and about 15 headed in my direction. I wasn't confortable about facing so many of them, but I saw no other choice. I saw several leaf ninja heading this way, so I'd atleast have reinforcements if the fight turned south. If not, and the fight stayed north, I would continue on towards the snake.

I jumped over some shurikan and ducked under some sound ninja jumping at me and trying to kick me. I fell down to the ground, but I grabbed some railing and propelled myself back up and onto the roof. I threw three knives, each landing in three sound ninja's necks. I moved out of the way as someone slashed at me with a sword. I ducked under the second slash and then jumped backwards for the third. I took out my wakizashi and prepared for combat. Unfortunately for me, another sound ninja with a sword appeared. This is getting tricky. I was now facing 12 ninja, and they were each closing in on me. I rushed one of the ninja and slashed quickly at his face, but he dodged each attack. When the second ninja attacked me from behind, I ducked and stabbed behind me without looking, and pierced his gut. I withdrew the blade and continued attacking the ninja in front of me, but 3 more landed near me, swords in hand. Shurikan came my way from 2 other ninjas and I jumped off the roof to dodge all of the attacks that were heading my way. Two of the ninjas with swords jumped down after me, while the others gathered on the rood above me ready to throw kunai and shurikan. 11 ninja to go and I was already tired. I activated Akaoni. I landed on the ground and rolled out of the way as some shurikan landed where I was. I turned around as the two ninja landed where I was, sword in hand. I ran at them with my wakizashi ready to strike. They slashed at me, in a combined effort of a horizontal slash and a stab, but I dodged under the slash and moved aside for the stab. I stabbed my wakizashi into the neck of one ninja and kicked the other in the chin, forcing him to back up. I slashed with my wakizashi through the ninja's neck and his head flew off. I ran at the other ninja and ducked under a slash and jumped to my left as shurikan rained down on me. I threw my wakizashi and it pireced the ninja's chest. I closed the distance between us and took back my wakizashi, leaving two dead ninja down in the alley as I climbed back up with Akaoni still activated.

I had 9 left to kill, but when I made it back to the top of the roof, fellow leaf ninja were engaged with the enemy. 4 had already been killed, while the other 5 tried to retreat. I threw a knife into one of the ninja's back and that left 4. I deactivated Akaoni and squatted down and tried to recover my strength as the leaf ninja finished off the 4 sound ninja. After they finished them off, they continued heading towards the giant snake, shooting fire balls at it.

After I rested up, I started heading in a different direction from the snake. There was more than enough leaf ninja over here to take care of the snake, so I'll go look for other enemy ninja to kill. I jumped past burning buildings and found a group of sand ninja heading towards where the last round of the chunin exams were taking place. Or where it "took" place. I intercepted them, by jumping in and falling on the one in the front with wakizashi facing down, stabbing him in the head. There was 10 in the group, now there are 9.

I jumped away and landed on a roof and threw a knife back at the closest sand ninja to me. I didn't look to see if I hit him, but I knew he was dead. The 8 remaining ninja raced after me, as I jumped onto different buildings and they followed suite. I jumped down into the street and made a few handsigns and used lightning style: lightning stream, and blasted 2 of the leading ninja with electricity as they jumped down after me. I ran down the street, looking back to see if they were still following me. They were. 4 were on the ground with me, and 2 was on the roofs above me. I stopped, twisted around, and started running towards the four ninja that was behind me. They were surprised, but they thought I was stupid. I wasn't. I activated Akaoni when I got close to them, and watched them as their movements slowed down. I threw a knife into one of the ninja's head and then slashed a head off another. I jumped up and kneed one in the face and as I fell down, I threw my wakizashi into the last ones head. I took out a knife and stabbed in down on the ninja I kneed and grabbed the ground with my hands in a hand stand, leaving my knife in the ninja's chest, and jumped away, reaching my left hand away from my body, and wrenching out my wakizashi as the ninja it was in fell down. With those kills, most of my strength was gone. I maximized Akaoni's power, but it drained me of quite a bit of chakra. It acts like the sharingan in foreseeing the enemies attacks; being able to see their attacks as being extremely slow, but it wastes more chakra to do this. When I use it this way, I concentrate more chakra into my eyes; speeding up my chakra in my body. This hurts my eyes a lot. Like when I first used Akaoni, everything went slow around me and also really hurt. It's just weird and confusing to explain properly.

But there was still 2 sand ninja left. They turned around right after me and were now heading my way, jumping onto the ground when they realized that I was running out of chakra. I activated Akaoni again, and felt a lot of pain. However, everything started to turn red and I started smiling crazily. Shit. The two ninja ran at me and the closest one threw a kunai into my left arm. I didn't feel it. The second tossed a shurikan to my leg, again, I didn't feel it. When they made it close to me, raising their swords for a downward swing, my body reacted. I dashed forward and grabbed both of their necks and squeezed it and broke their necks in less than a second. I dropped them and they fell to the ground, dead. Blood started running out of my eyes. My vision started to turn black, but that didn't stop me from walking down the street looking for more sound and sand ninja.

* * *

A few hours later, my vision returned. I had no idea how many ninja I killed, but I was drenched in blood. My vision didn't completely disappear; it was mostly red in the center to bottom, and around the sides of my eyes, it was more dimmed out, probably from my eyes trying to close themselves. Right now I was gasping for breathe in a small alley next to a dumpster. I was almost out of chakra, and Akaoni deactivated automatically. I was concious the entire time it was activated, but I still couldn't stop myself from wasting my chakra on weak opponents. It was just like the two times I fought Maizono. I just... lost control over my actions and tried to kill... and succeeded. Like... back then. Back when I was in my world. My first kill.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

A few months before I came to this world, when I was 12, someone at school asked me for money. He was one of the many bullies that existed in my school, and this was the first thing he ever did to me. He cornered me with two of his friends and pushed me against the wall and punched my face. Blood started coming out of my nose, but it wasn't broken.

"Give me some money, Richy." he said to me. His friends laughed. I did not.

"Why should I give money to an ape who punched first then asks for favors?" I spat at him, earning a knee to the gut. I doubled over, but he picked me back up and slammed me into the wall.

"I want $20,000, comprende? Now, when are you giving it to me? I know what you do to bullies that you see beat up other students. My two friends here and I will be watching you like a hawk. No telling a teacher." He sneered at me and his friends laughed amongst themselves.

I thought for a few moments and then said, "Sure. Come over to my mansion on Friday. I'll give you the money in my... special place. It will be away from prying eyes. Nobody will see me give you the money. My step-mother would be angry with me if I gave away any of it."

"Where is your "_special place_"." he asked me.

"In the huge forest next to the mansion. There's a lake that nobody ever goes to. We'll go over there and I'll give you the money. We'll have to wait a little while before heading back to the mansion, then you can leave and go home in my limo."

"Sweet!" he said.

"But you can't bring your friends." I smiled up at him.

"What? Why can't I bring them?"

"I never brought any friends home, so if I show up with three _friends_, then mother'll be suspicious."

He thought for a few moments and then agreed.

On friday he showed up at my mansion. I got premission to take him in to the forest and we headed to the lake. When we made it there, he asked, "Where is the money?"

I handed him the bag that I took with me when I left the house. "$20,000. Just like you said." When he accepted the bag and looked into it, grinning from ear to ear, I stabbed him in the stomach with a pair of scissors.

He looked down at the scissors and dropped the bag. "What are you..." he started, but I pushed him backwards. He landed on his back and I jumped onto him. I pulled out a knife and started skinning him. **(A/N I'll leave out the skinning part. And the other parts. Basically what happened, was that I ran the knife around his body, cutting his skin off, hence the skinning. Like an animal, like a deet or fox or something. I then scooped out both his eyeballs with a spoon and well...did other things. :D )** He died thirty minutes later, from the pain and blood loss.

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

**I like having these things. Apparently Kuro had killed someone before even going to the Naruto world! Wow. XD. But anyway, I might either start another fanfic and write it at the same time as this one, or Ill just continue with this until first season is over, then start on the new fanfic, and then later continue with season 2. Basically, I want to write out plans for season 2 so I can make it more entertaining. Ill have, probably, 40 or so chapters for season 2 XD. watch me have like 15 chapters for season 2 XD. but in all seriousness, i like this fanfic so much that I dont want it to end XD. id like to know your opinions on the series so far, and please leave a review down below, and maybe a favorite and follow while your at it. Have a good day and night and just hope to GOD that Kuro doesn't go insane near you. Peace out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo. This chapter is used to, hmmmmmmmmmmm, to connect the last chapter to the next. or something like that. Basically, its like hte aftermath. Now, a few days/ weeks, whatever, has past sinced the sand and sound attacked Konoha. Okay? got that? Good. Anyway, lets delve into this short chapter. Dont worry. a new arc is bout to start.**

* * *

I was walking down the street, doing nothing. I was just insanely bored. My injuries healed and I was let out of the hospital, so I was just stretching my legs. Walking around is pretty much the only thing I can do until we get a new hokage. I'm looking forward to more missions. Maybe I'll be promoted to a chunin, but it doesn't matter. I entered a tea shop and ordered some green tea. I sat in silence waiting for my tea when I thought I saw Ino, but it wasn't her. Just some other girl with blonde hair. When my tea arrived, and sipped at it slowly. Halfway through the tea, I put the cup down and looked out the window to my right, watching the crowd. '_Stabbed sand ninja in the heart and then slashed out my wakizashi, cutting his arm off in the process, and at the same time throwing a knife into a sound ninja coming up behind me_.' The sudden voice in my head made me flinch. It was my voice, but colder. '_Jumped up and kicked that one sand ninja in the face and then grabbed his neck as he fell away and cracked it. It felt so good_.' I got up from my seat, and paid for my tea. I left the tea shop and continued walking down the street, hood over my head. '_It felt great ripping out his heart._' I walked faster, hoping to not bump into anyone I knew. I turned down a side alley and walked on. '_Slashed one throat out, threw a knife into a head, cut a leg off, and slashed someone's neck with my wakizashi._' I jumped up onto a roof and started running. Where I was running, I couldn't say. But I was running, nevertheless. '_Loved killing that Maizono guy. Torturing like when he cut off my hand. He deserved it. They all did._' I jumped back to the ground and entered my house. I ran into the bathroom and didn't bother turning on the lights. 'I loved killing all those ninja the other day.' I looked into the mirror and gasped. Akaoni was activated, though I had to memory of activating it. I deactivated it and the noise in my head disappeared. The whisperings disappeared. Insanity sucks.

For the rest of that day, I slept in my bed. Ryu had disappeared. I have no idea where he was, or what he was doing. I hope he's alright, but I'm just worried about him. And myself.

The next day, I went back to the tea shop and ordered some green tea. This time, I didn't drink it and just stared outside the shop. As I was staring, someone appeared right next to me. I knew this, because Akaoni activated again. The whisperings were back. I deactivated Akaoni and turned around. It was Ino.

"Hey Kuro." said Ino.

"Yo. You can sit down if you want." I said to her, looking back out the window. Ino sat down across from me and studied my face. Unable to ignore it, I asked, "Is there something on my face?" Ino shook her head and fell silent.

After a while, she spoke up. "Your eyes. Why were they glowing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"During the chunin exams. They wee glowing when you fought."

"Oh. That. That was my ace. It's called Akaoni, my, uh, Kekkai Genkai."

"What? You have a kekkai genkai?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool! What does it do?"

"Makes me a bit stronger and faster and increases my reaction time. And sometimes increases it to the point where everyone is moving so slow." And when I dod "that" it hurts. A lot.

"Wow." said Ino. "Do you want to, uh, go for a walk?"

"A walk?" I shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

We were walking through the village, visiting every couple of shops for a few minutes, buying a few things sometimes. We bought mostly food we could eat while walking, but I also bought a few new knives to replace the ones I lost. As we were walking through the village, I asked Ino something. "Ino. Let's say I go insane; crazy. What would you do?" Ino stopped in her tracks and thought about this for a few moments.

"I don't know. I don't think you'd _go_ crazy. You seem perfectly normal to me." I looked up at the sky. It was gonna be a long day.

A few hours later, we ended up on the hokage faces. To be accurate, we were on the second hokage's face. I was laying down at the edge, with my feet dangling off the giant face and Ino was sitting to my right, feet not dangling over the edge. I was staring up at the sky. I gave a big yawn and closed my eyes. When I opened them, Ino was looking at me.

"That was a big yawn. Are you tired?"

"Yeah. Long day I guess." The sun was starting to go down, butI had to plans to fall asleep this early. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my arms and legs. "I think we should get off this mountain. Gettin' pretty late." I started to stand up, but Ino grabbed my sleeve, stopping me. I sat back down and asked, "Do you need something else?"

Ino barely nodded and then looked up and my face. "I wanted to ask you something. Something important." I thought about what Ino was talking about, but nothing came to mind.

"Sure. I'm all ears." Ino took a deep breathe and then exhaled.

"I wanted to tell you that I-" but she was interrupted. There was a noise behind us and Naruto came running out of the foliage.

"Hey guys!" Naruto came running up to us, a bit out of breathe.

"What Naruto?" Ino snapped. She looked mad.

"We got a new hokage!"

"Really?" I said to him, disbelieving.

"Yeah! It's Old Grandma Tsunade."

"HER?" shouted Ino.

"Yeah." said Naruto.

"Who is Tsunade?" I asked. Ino looked at me like I was stupid. If she voiced that, I will push her off the mountain.

"She's one of the three legendary Sannin!" Ino told me. Right. Like I was supposed to know that. I don't really care that much about other people, but if she's one of the _legendary_ Sannin, then she must be powerful.

"So, why'd ya come running up here to tell us?" I asked Naruto.

"Well, after she said she was gonna be Hokage, and we made it back here, I went around looking for everyone else. Kiba and Shikamaru said they saw you two taking a walk up the mountain, so I ran to see if you were still here. I saw you two, so I told you."

"I see. Thanks Naruto. I guess I'll be on my way now. Bye Naruto, Ino." I got up and started walking down the mountain.

Ino called after me as I was leaving. "Bye Kuro!" Naruto just waved. I returned the wave and picked up my speed, running down the mountain.

* * *

When I made it back home, the sun was barely in the sky. I opened my door and stepped inside my dark house. Or It should've been dark. But the lights were on. Weird. Did I leave the lights on? Did I forget to lock the door? No. I distinctly remember turning off all the lights and locking the door. But the door opened without me having to unlock it. I wonder if someone broke in. Wonder if it will be alright to kill trespassers? Okay Kuro. Stop talking like that. Insanity will end you.

I stepped further into my house, opening every door I see. Broom closet, check. Bathroom, check. Closet, check. Kitchen, check. Ryu's room, che-uncheck. There was something inside Ryu's room. It was his room because it was the room he locked himself in for a vey long time while he was shedding his skin. Inside, I found something moving around. I reached onto the wall, looking for the light, when the something stopped moving. I felt its gaze on me and then I flicked on the light and saw: A snake. I saw Ryu.

Ryu was now different. His new skin had a different color than his old one. He was still red, but his pattern was completely different. He had black lines going around his body in zigzags. The lines began, or ended, at his face. It went from below his eyes, onto his eye lids, and then to the back of his head. It went straight down his body, but then turned diagonally away from each other, the line that was on his right turned to the right and the other went left. Then it curved around his body and when it was back onto his back, it formed a single line that went down the rest of his body. Getting closer to his tail, the line started to waver and then it broke into two lines and then four lines. The end of his tail was completely black. Inside Ryu's mouth, he had sharper fangs now. They became bigger, but were still on the small size. He looked cooler now. I liked this new Ryu. Except that when I turned on the light he jumped at me, mouth open.

However he never bit me. He knocked me to the ground and ran his rough tongue over my face, licking it. His sharp tongue was still as unconfortable as ever, but it was Ryu. I petted his head and eventually he stopped and slithered into my room. I turned off the light that I turned on and went into my room. Then I slept.

* * *

I woke up to someone banging on my window. When I got up, I noticed that Yanagi was the one banging on my window. Probably because I ignored the bell ringing. I opened the window and Yanagi jumped in with a, "Yo."

"Hey Yanagi. What brings you to my room?" I asked through a yawn.

"Lady Tsunade told me to get you. It was important." Yanagi started heading back to my window.

"Bro. Take the door." I said, pointing my thumb to the door that would lead to the hallway that has the door that will allow Yanagi to exit my house. Without jumping out of my window like a ninja.

"Oh. Okay. He closed my window and left my house like a proper human being. After he left, I got ready. I put on a royal blue jacket that had a gold hood and gold lines going down from the shoulders to the sleeves. I had a sky blue shirt underneath my jacket. I also had blue pants on that went a bit below my knees. I tied my headband onto my head and let Ryu slither into my sleeve and left my house, wondering what Tsuande wanted.

* * *

**I bet you can easily tell that a new arc is starting because of my new clothes. This arc is gonna be 100% original. So im putting a SHIT ton of work into this. Anyway, i might not be able to put out new chapters everyday, because ill be making these chapters, about 5 to 6000 words long. Maybe more, but no less than 5000. If i do put out a chapter less that 5000, you may... ask me anything about season 2 and i might answer. BUT ill never go below 5000 so it doesnt matter :) anyway, i hope you have a good time, favorite, follow, review and please accept the new arc cookie. It is in the shape of an arc. NOT because i bit a piece off of it, but it was MADE that way. Possibly. Oh, and uploading times may turn to one a few days, because of school stuff. Projects, tests, EOC, and finals are coming up. So...yeah. wish me good luck and peace out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! before i start, i want to correct a mistake in my character's dressing. This is what he is wearing: royal blue jacket that had a gold hood and gold lines going down from the shoulders to the sleeves,blue pants on that went a little bit higher than my ankles, blue sandals, and white gloves on both hands.**

**sorry about that little mistake! anyway, im also sorry that it took so long to finish this. I had a lot of school work to do. Ya know, homework, tests, eoc, finals. Anyway, eoc is, like, this week and next, and im pretty sure i have...to take three eoc tests :( anyway, ill try my best on them, but thats not the point. The point is that chapter 18 is out and that ill now let you read it. Itll pick up eventually. I promise.**

* * *

I walked through the streets until I ended up at the Hokage Manor. I entered the large red building and walked up to the Hokage's Office. Knocking on the door, I heard a feminine voice on the other side of it, saying to enter. I grabbed the door knob and turned and opened the door and walked inside. I closed the door and looked at the new Hokage. She looked as if she was in the mid-thirties and she had a blueish crystal on her forehead. "So are you the new Hokage?" I asked her.

"Yes I am. You must be Kuro right? The one with the Kekkai Genkai?" she asked me.

"Yeah. It's called Akaoni. What did you want me for?"

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you first."

"What for?" i asked, unsure about what I've done that was good. Its not like I helped rebuild the village, the walls and buildings that were destroyed are still being rebuilt.

"The chunin exams. You have been promoted to be a chunin. You and Shikamaru, but he isn't here yet, so if you see if, keep it a secret."

"Sure. Anything else you wanted?" I asked with a bored look on my face.

"Yes. I want you and one more, to go on a top secret mission to the Land of Tears."

"Land of Tears? What's that?" It wasn't on any of the maps I looked through. I wonder if it is some really small country? Or a new one...

"It is a small country situated right at the border of the Country of Fire and Land of Waves. I want you to go there and be the bodyguard of a princess. We were asked to send two ninja to protect her from all harm. It seems as if some people don't want her to become the next queen because of something about her. We have no idea why they don't want her to be the next queen, but it is something that we cannot ignore."

It seemed like a very important mission. Protecting a princess. "Why'd ya want me to be in charge of this mission? Shouldn't you send someone that is a bit, ya know, stronger? Like a genin?"

"We would, but we were specifically asked to send someone that has great mannerism, or someone that knows what to do in court. Lord Third investigated you when you showed up, and several months later he found a clue about you. Apparently you have some royal blood in you, so we decided to send you, since you would be more familiar in court." What? Royal blood? I don't know if royal blood or whatever will help me in court, but I do have good manners. I _do_ know how to act around royalty, if you consider being around the rich like being around royalty. But this doesn't make sense. Why would they send someone potentially weaker, just for some stupid reason like that? Maybe it has something to do with the princess... Is she someone who if doesn't like someone removes them? Maybe she hates commoners. I guess my _royal blood_ or whatever will be useful... But in the end, what could I do if she was attacked? Well, obviously kill her attackers. I also know how to tell if something was poisoned. I stuided about poison one month in to being rich, just in case for some reason someone wanted to poison me. Plus It'd be useful in many, _many_, situations. Evil thoughts Kuro. Don't think about them.

I put my hand under my chin, clearly in thought. Would I be useful for this mission? Well, obviously I would. What if I refuse? Would I go back to being genin? Probably not. Should I accept this mission?

"How much money will I get from completing this mission?"

"300,000 ryo."

"I accept this mission. I'll get ready and find who will be going with me right away." I tried turning around, but she stopped me. She held out a green jacket, like the ones all of the other ninja wear.

"Here is your chunin vest. Take care of it."

"Sure." I reached for it and accepted it from her. I turned around and left the room, on the search for who will go with me.

* * *

I need someone who can fight. That is obvious. I'd rather someone who can act right, but sometimes, that is just impossible. The first person that came to mind, was actually Saskue. But I'd rather keep it to someone that I know. So I went to Yanagi. If worse comes to worse, having an idiot as a diversion, or meat shield, would be great. I looked around the village for him, but when I didn't find him, I went back home. When I reached to unlock my door, I noticed it was open a crack. I opened the door, with my left hand and a knife in my right. I entered my house and walked forward. I saw a light on in my kitchen, so I walked towards it, making sure I made no noise. When I made it to the entrance, I stopped and looked around the corner. What I saw, made me draw back in horror. It was Yanagi. And he was eating all my food.

"Yo Yana. Step away from the fridge." I said to him, stepping out of the shadows and into the kitchen. Yanagi quickly looked at me and then closed my fridge, taking out a carton of milk in the process.

"Hey, Kuro! How did the talk with Lady Tsunade go?"

"Great. I was promoted to chunin."

"Amazing!" he said as he raised the milk to his mouth to drink. After a few gulps he put down the carton with a heavy sigh. "That milk was good. Where do you get your milk Kuro?" he asked me, opening the door to my fridge.

"Yana." I asid, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lets go on a mission."

He turned towards me and said, "Really?"

"Yeah. You can be the meat shie-" I stopped myself. "You can help me out and get a lot of money."

"How much we talking?" said Yanagi.

"300,000."

"I'm in." He reached into my fridge and started to take something out, but I moved my hand to his arm, stopping him.

"If you take one more thing out of my fridge, I'm taking the arm that took it." Yanagi chose not to take more food out of my fridge. "Now come on. We'll be leaving soon."

"What!? Already? Don't we have, like, a day before we leave?"

"No. Lady Tsunade said that the caravan that gave this mission, via letter, will be leaving today, with or without us. I'd rather travel in confort than running through forests, mountains, and the like. So hurry up." I left in there and exited my house to buy extra supplies. I left Ryu at home to guard it, I'd rather nobody enter while I was away. Ryu tried to protest, but because he was a snake, I couldn't really understand what he was saying, so I told him if he does this he'll get better food and then he transformed into the ultimate guard snake. I left him alone, dragging Yanagi out of my house just in case Ryu thinks he was traspassing and attacked him. I'd rather not lose a teammate, so it'd be better to keep him away from Ryu.

* * *

Later that day, everything was done. All that was left, was to leave with the caravan. "So. Where _is_ the caravan?" Yanagi asked me. He was following a couple of meters behind me, so he had to talk louder. It still felt like he was right next to me, bellowing into my ears.

"At the gate waiting for us. If you went faster we would already be there!" I yelled back at him. For some unknown reasons, he wanted to pack extra food. I told him that the caravan would be providing food, but just incase I would be bringing some. He insisted that he should also bring some. After a while of arguing, I let him buy more food. Now we had too much food and not enough room for our other stuff. Or Yanagi's stuff atleast.

When we finally made it to the village's gates, we also found the caravan. But it was... kinda small. Two carriages, two horses for each of them. One of the carriages was filled with stuff, and the second one with old people and children. There was probably five old people and eleven children with seven adults. Twenty three people. Two of them noticed us and walked up to us, when with their arms raised in greeting.

"Sup! Welcome to our caravan! It will take about ten days to make it to the Land of Tears, so you better get confortable! We're not going back here for a while!" Right. I could probably run there in three or so days.

"Right. Glad to be here." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah! Let's get going, right Kuro?" said Yanagi.

"Yeah. Sure." We made our way to the caravan and took up positions with Yanagi in the back and me in the front.

A few minutes later, and we were on our way to the Land of Tears.

* * *

One day into the trip and I wished I declined. Children surrounded me and asked about stories of being _royalty_. I had a slip of the tongue yesterday to Yanagi about me having blood of royalty in me, and he told _everybody_. I still can't believe that I was somehow connected to this world. Probably to work of whoever sent me here. If anyone did that. I don't know how I ended up in this world, but all I know, is that I'm here and I have to survive. Or something like that.

When we started moving again, one of the kids, a girl named Sansa, walked next to me. She was 10 years old, had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short red scarf and red shirt underneath a small black coat and she had on short brown pants and brown sandals. She was a very cheerful girl. "Hey, hey." she said, tugging on my sleeve. "What was life like back in your home town?" she asked me.

"It was great and bad. Great because I was wealthy, bad because I had to deal with annoying people and annoying responsibilities and whatnot. So eventaully, I ran away and ended up in Konoha, where I became a ninja." It wasn't _exactly_ a lie. It was mostly true. I had to attend a lot of parties and study everyday, even though I memorized everything in my textbooks. Overall, I'd say that when I inherited the mansion and the money, My life would become nothing but good.

"Oh, really?" she said to me. After a few minutes, she asked me something else. "Can you carry me on your back?" she had a big smile when she said this. I hate children.

"Sure." I squatted on the ground and she climbed up, putting her legs around my neck and letting her feet dangle in the air. I grabbed her legs below her knees to make sure she didn't fall off and continued walking. It was a bit annoying, to have to do this, but I couldn't refuse her request infront of so many people.

"Tell me a story about when you were young!" she soon demanded.

"Hm. One time I went an an adventure in my forest and I saw a bear. It was just a little cub, but, where there is a cub, there is a mother bear. I didn't approach the cub, but I watched from a distance until some time later when I had to go home."

Sansa's face was of wonderment. "Wow! That really happened?"

"Yeah. Not really that exciting, but it was a story about when I was young." I stuck out my tongue and continued walking on and on, down the road.

Hours later, still carrying Sansa, we were stopped by a group of men. They were clearly bandits.

"Stop right there and pay the fee if ya want to cross!" The one in the front called out to us. I looked back at the old man in charge of the caravan, and he had an adamant look on his face. With me head, I gestured to the bandits. He returned my gesture with a nod and sent out a signal to Yanagi in the back. I had Sansa get off of me and took a few steps forward.

"And how much is the fee?" I asked calmly.

"All yer money and cargo!" another of the bandits called out.

"Yer women too!"

"Oh? Really? I have a better offer for you." I said to them.

"And what is that, little boy?"

"Your death." I pulled out my wakizashi with my right hand, and two knives with my left. With a smile on my face, I ran forward and clashed with the bandits.

They weren't particulary skilled or anything. They had mostly axes, but a few had swords and knives. I slashed at one's throat, but stopped the swing and ducked down kicking their leg out from under them and rushing at another and stabbed him in the face with my sword and then turned around in a spin, throwing a knife at the one I kicked down and another at somebody past him. I continued fighting the brigands until few were left. I stabbed one in the chest and then kneed him in the face, withdrawing my wakizashi at the same time, and kicked off of him propelling myself at another bandit and stabbing down into his head. Then I heard a scream. I looked behind me and saw that bandits came from the side aswell. I saw Yanagi fighting some in the back, but he was too focused on the ones in the back to notice. I blocked an axe aimed for my head and ran back to the caravan. The scream, came from a girl. From Sansa. A bandit kicked her back and she landed on the ground. He raised his axe and brought it down. The axe embedded itself into her upperbody and split her in half. That same bandit, and a couple others, then went after the other members of the caravan. Before I got to them, two others had died: two old people that were married. When I made it to them I killed them quickly. I threw a knife into one of their hands and then into the head. I cut another's head off with my wakizashi and then ducked under an axe swing and rose up, grabbing their head, and cracking the neck. I dropped the body and turned towards the rest of the bandits that attacked the front and the ones that appeared at the side. I made a few hand seals and used, 'Lightning style: Lightning stream' and blasted the ones in the front. They weren't killed, but they were shocked and paralyzed, atleast for a while. I turned towards the group at the side. Realization appeared across their faces. I looked over to where Yanagi was, and found that he defeated all the bandits at the back. Walking forward, the remaining bandits decided that they didn't want to die and ran off, back into the forest.

* * *

"**WHAT WERE YOU DOING**!?" Yanagi yelled at me. "How could you let them killed three inocent people? A little girl! An old woman and man! Were you even doing your job?"

"And what job was that?" I shouted back.

"To protect the innocent!"

"Really? I was paid to protect a princess not everybody I came across."

"What is with you? They can't fight, but we can. We're travelling with them, so we should help them! What were you doing when the bandits came from the side? What was going through your mind when you saw them approach them? Did you not care?"

"Care? Why should I care?"

"They are innocent people! What've they done to deserve this?"

"Death is perfectly okay. Just like life. If there is no death, there is no life. Without life, there is not death. Any way you spend it, they would have died eventually. If they were born, their destiny would end with them dying. I don't know about you, but I face the facts. I know that people die and they will always die. They-" Yanagi reached forward and slapped my face.

"I think there's something wrong with you."

"Really? Then what do you want to do about it? Do you want to lead this mission because of my inadequancies?"

"Lead this mission? Really? Okay, I will! I'd be a much better leader than you!"

"Ha. I'm not handing it away to you for free. We'll settle this like this. With a fight. If you win, I'll apologize to everyone here, you, and the three who died. On my hands and knees. And you can be the leader of this mission. If _I_ win, you have to apologize to me and I'll continue being the leader of this mission."

"Hold on! Do you think _apologizing_ will help?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't it?"

Yanagi placed his hand over his face. "Fine. I'm gonna enjoy beating you." We walked to a bigger clearing and began our fight. We stood a couple of meters away and got into stances.

"No jutsu, no weapons, only our fists and legs. Got it?" I told Yanagi.

"Yeah!" he said to me.

Yanagi has his quirks, just like everybody. In a one-on-one fight, he always does the same thing in the beginning. He always rushed at his opponent and try to punch them in the face with his left fist. Dodge or block, he then goes into a right kick. If I dodge it, I can get at Yanagi and he will be defenseless, for a few seconds of course. After dodging his kick, I'll deliver a couple of punches and maybe a few kicks. Yanagi will be able to block some of it, but I'll still be able to do something. He'll start getting pissed and then I'll back off when he starts getting offensive. I'll make him attack me until he gets tired and irritated. That's when he always does the same thing: run at his opponent, grab him and punch and kick. Knocking them down to the ground and just attack. It usally ends in a defeat for him, because he falls for anything at that point. But to the ones who couldn't dodge his tackle, he pummles them into unconciousness. Either way, he won't stop until one of them his out cold. But thats only when he gets too pissed and irritated and annoyed. I'm going for something before that. What I want to do is-

Yanagi then rushed at me.

* * *

He ran at me and threw a straight left punch, that met air as I dodged to his right, my left. He then went into a right kick, which I ducked under and jumped up punching him in the jaw, but I didn't end there. From the force of the punch, he went up into the air, but he quickly fell back down. I continued and punched him in the gut with my left hand and then grabbed his face and brought it down. At the same time, I jumped up and kneed him in the face. I then let go and punched him several times before he started to block the attacks. I threw a right punch, but he grabbed it with his left. I pulled it back and he let go, but at the same time, I kicked him in the side, but he had blocked it with his right arm. He was gritting his teeth. I jumped back as he kicked at me and moved back until we were three meters away. He ran at me and jumped and gave a spinning heel kick, but I grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground. He immediately jumped up and started throwing punches at me as I ducked out of the way and moved around each punch. I deliberately let him punch me in the gut, but I grabbed his arm. I kicked out at him with my right leg, connecting with his gut in a much stronger blow, and let go of his arm as he fell back. But he didn't fall. He stopped himself and then continued the fight. He punched at me, but at this point, his movements were as clear to me as if I was using Akaoni. He was pissed. I smiled and jumped up, avoiding a kick and delivered one of my own kicks to his face which launched him to the ground a few meters away. He got up slowly and then ran at me with all his strength. This is what I wanted! When he got closer to me he threw a right punch. When the punch got closer to me, I moved slightly out of the way, letting his fist go past my right shoulder, where I grabbed his arm and spun him around and smashed him into the ground. He landed on his back, out of breathe, and tried to get up. But failed. He tried multiple times, but he was too injured to get up. Yanagi, for all his power, didn't have that much stamina. The closer he got to empty, the more pissed he got. Especially in a fight. I announced myself the winner and held my hand out for him to pull himself up. He reached for it and grabbed him and I helped him up. He was silent on the way back to the caravan.

* * *

When we made it back, I agreed that we should bury the bodies. It'd be _inhumane_ to not do. It took a few hours, but I managed to bury all the bodies. I made three seperate graves and placed each body in the grave. I then filled it back up and the rest of the caravan placed grave markers on them, to tell who was buried there. All of them cried, even Yanagi seemed to be sad. Me? I didn't really care.

We made camp there, because the sun was going down and everyone was tired. I sat down by the fire, staring into the flames. Wondering. What would of happened if I saved them? They would, of course, lived, but what if next time they died more brutally? What if it was their destiny to die, right then and there? You can't stop everyone from dying; people _will_ die. It's the truth of the world. The truth of life. If light makes darkness, then darkness makes light. Life makes death and death makes life. No matter how you spin it, it will be the same result.

* * *

We continued the next morning. Yanagi was sitting in the back carriage and I was walking in the front, nobody talking to me. It felt great. I looked up at the sky while I walked down the path. It was extremely blue. Very few clouds were in the sky. It felt peaceful. Looking back down at the road, I saw a village down the hill we were on. Few trees were around us now as we made our way closer and closer to this village. The village was pretty small, but it was still active. A bit "too" active if you ask me. It looked as if they were stockpiling everything for winter. But they weren't storing food. They were putting rocks and jewels into small wheel barrels and then dragging and pushing them to the middle of the town, where a man with long blone hair stood. He wore thin clothes and had a long sword at his belt. As we made our way through the village, this man took note of us. Two big guys went up to him and spoke some words and then at a nod from him, they left. But they immediately came back. With twenty more men.

"Greetings travellers! As you may have noticed, me and my friends here, have taken over this town! Even if you didn't notice, it is unfortunate for you. We'll have to kill you and take all of your goods. Or we'll make you go mine in this village's mine and bring up all the valuable materials. Either way, hand over your money and supplies. I'd rather not dirty my hand, but if you refuse, I'll have no choice." He placed his hand on the sheathe to his sword and continued his smile. If he thought that I'd surrender to bandits, or whatever he is, then he has another thing coming.

"Yeah. I'll surrender." I said to him. He had a bigger smile now and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but I cut him off. "_If_ you manage to kill me. Which will never happen." I gave my own grin at him. His smile lessened, but it gradually got bigger.

"Bravo! We have a brave one here!" His smile faded and in a cold voice, he said, "Get him." All twenty of his minions rushed forward, but in a few minutes, me and Yanagi took all of them down. I defeated thirteen and him seven.

"So. Just one left." I said to the blonde haired leader.

"Hmph." He said to me. "Hired ninjas, huh?" He turned around and then started running away. I started to go after him, but Yanagi stopped me.

"There might be more in the village. We should look around." I nodded and he ran off looking for bandits and townspeoples, while I stayed by the caravan, bored.

After a while, Yanagi returned. He told me that there was no more bandits and soon townspeoples left their homes and came up from wherever the mine was, which was probably not in the town and went to the town center where we were.

An old guy came up to us, which was probably their elder, and he thanked us. "Is there any thing we can do for you?" he asked us.

"No. We were just heading through the area. No thanks is needed." I sayed to him. "We have to continue our journey now, so if you'll excuse us..."

"Of course. Thank you for what you've done. Have a good journey." The elder and the townspeoples waved at us as we left with the caravan.

* * *

**how was it? hopefull it wasnt too boring. If you want it shorter, just tell me. Itll be a bit easier. If you want it longer, call , and you might never receive your answer. in any case, id like to thank those of you who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. you guys/girls/its/dragons, are awesome. Now, please review, favorite, and follow and have a good day or night whereever you are and...how to end this... oh. pokemon conquest is awesome XD ive been playing it more and its too addicting. I want to finally beat the game. This time i will do it! but when i get masamune's mission...ill probably be there for 20 years in game. Masamune is my favorite in that game XD "_one-eyed dragon_" just has a nice ring, dont ya think? oh no. Now i feel like taking an eye from Kuro and calling him the one-eyed snake. but anyway, peace out.**

**Oh, and before I go, Yes. Kuro is fucked the fucked up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, hello! It's like, 10:54 PM as I'm finishing up editing... yeah. im great. losing sleep for you all! then again, im up half the night anyway :D. anyway, someone said that they wanted this _LONGER_... so here ya go. its _LONGER_. i hope you enjoy 6k plus words. But before i let you read, most of this chapter, is a fight. I listened to Bleach OST Stand Up Be Strong as I typed it out, so I suggest that when you get to that part, you go listen to it. Also Bleach OST Invasion. I listened to those two writing that part. It ended with the first one. Well, lets _GO_.**

* * *

After leaving the village, we travelled through another forest. This forest was less dense, so we moved faster. As the sun went down, we stopped moving and set up camp. I had the first watch.

I stared into the fire, for what seemed like eternaty. The night air was silent. There was no movement whatsoever. A few hours later, I got up and woke Yanagi for his watch. After Yanagi was sitting by the fire, I moved away and went and found a place to sleep. I climbed up into a tree and settled down onto a big branch. I layed there, staring into the night sky. After a while, sleep, eventually, took me.

* * *

I woke up late last night. Mostly because I was in a tree and nobody knew where I was. If they looked up, they would have had their answers. I jumped out of the tree, landing perfectly, and got my small breakfast. I didn't really fell like eating that much. After we all ate, we continued moving through the trees.

I could hear Yanagi in the back, conversing with two small children.

"How's it like being a ninja?" one asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us, tell us!" the another added.

"Hmm." started Yanagi. "It's pretty cool."

"Wow!" both the little kids said. They were easily impressed. I sighed. It was a long road ahead of us, and I was bored.

* * *

Up and up we went, up a mountain trail. It was either through the mountain, or around it. Frankly, I'd rather go through it, because that would shave off a day of our travels. As we climbed the mountain, I thought I spelled smoke, but I ignored it. As we climbed up the mountain, moving slowly because of the two carriage's, I could see the village we were in earlier. But I instantly noticed that it was different. It was on fire. The smoke was coming from the flames that burned through the village. For a moment, I stood there, wondering what I should do. But I snapped out of the daze and alerted Yanagi.

"That village is on fire!" I called out to Yanagi when I saw him. "I'm going over there to help them, I want you to stay here." He started to protest, but I cut him off by raising my hand. "This area has _a lot_ of bandits. Remember the two bandit attacks. If they attacked again, this time, this caravan will fall. So stay here and protect them." I then started running off towards the burning village. Something told me that I should be there.

I jumped up into the branches of the trees and continued jumping from branch to branch as fast as I could. I missed a landing, but I managed to catch the next branch and swung up onto the next branch, like a monkey would. I jumped to the ground when the trees thinned out and ran the rest of the distance.

When I finally made it to the village, I could see the townspeople being slaughtered. Bandits were attacking again, and I think I know who led them here.

I entered the village and instantly began an offensive battle against three bandits. I jumped onto the back of one of them, surprising him and snapped his next. I jumped off and kicked another in the face and then stabbed down with a knife, leaving it there. The third bandit broke out of his surprise and swung a giant axe at me, but I easily dodged by tilting my head. I reached forward and grabbed his neck and broke it like that. I dropped his limp body and then turned around and took off, looking for more bandits. If I could kill them all quickly, me and the rest of the town could put out the fire. I saw two bandits attacking two kids and I threw a knife into each of their necks. I ran past the two kids, who stared after me before they got up and ran away.

I ran through the village killing more and more bandits. I saved a few lives, but they weren't important to me. I jumped onto the back of a bandit and shoved a knife into his head, making him fall forward. I kicked off of him right into another bandit, when the knife still in hand, I stabbed him in the face. He fell to the ground screaming and I stabbed him again in the throat. He was silent. I got up and continued to run, but then stopped. I found my target. He had blonde hair just like I remembered. A slender sword stood in his hand, which was stabbed into some guys back as he tried to run away. He had a smile on his face.

"Yo." I called out to him, making him turn. "We meet again." I pulled out my wakizashi. He blondey looked at me and then walked towards me.

"So, so, so. I'll do what you want: give you a proper burial right here!" and then he ran at me, sword raised. He slashed downward at me with trememdous speed and then kicked out at me, which caught me in the gut and I fell back. He raised his sword and thrust downwards at me, but I rolled out of the way just in time. I got up and slashed at him, but he easily deflected the blade. I jumped up over his kick, but a punch caught me in the face. I went spinning to the ground as I look to see a new bandit has joined the fight. Blondey looked at the newcomer and then shrugged and motioned towards me. They both started walking towards me as I got up. It's now or never. I activated Akaoni and prepared to kill.

* * *

The both ran at the same time, one slamming his hammer down at my skull, the other slashing at my side. I dodged both. I ducked under the sword and jumped out of the hammer's way. I jumped onto the hammer, pinning it down and then jumped up kneeing the bandit in the face. I landed on the ground and stabbed at Blondey's face, but he blocked it. I slashed at his face, but when he ducked under the attack, I kicked upwards, hitting him in the face. He dropped his sword and grabbed his face and I stabbed down with my wakizashi into his back. I left the blade there and turned around and ducked under the hammer and felt the wind move past me as the hammer missed. I got back up and punched the bandit in the face and then kneed him in the gut. I finished by snapping his neck by jumping over him and grabbing his head. The limp body fell to the ground. I turned and faced Blondey, who was remarkably still alive! I walked over to his struggling body and pressed down on the wakizashi with my foot and heard him scream. I put more of my weight on it and smiled at his scream. But I remembered the fire and I grabbed the hilt of my sword.

"N-no.." He begged. I grinned. I slashed the sword through his body, nearly cutting him in half, and ran off to face down the rest of the bandits.

* * *

After the fire was put out hours later, a middle aged man approached me. He imformed me of the elder's death, but he'd like to thank me on behalf of the entire village, being the elder's grandson, he could not let me leave without thanking me. It'd shame his grandfather, the elder. After he left, I walked through the village, looking for my knives that I left in the corpses of the bandits, but I found none. As I left the village, I heard someone behind me call out to me. I turned around and saw a pretty old guy, with long white hair and beard, wearing all red, with brown sandals.

"I would also like to thank you for taking out the bandits and protecting this village from being destroyed." He bowed a little bit when he finished his words.

"Yeah, sure." I said to him, but he continued speaking before I could leave.

"I also noticed a peculiar jutsu you were using."

"Peculiar how?"

"It made your eyes red. No, it made them glow. It wasn't the sharingan, but it was definitely something."

"Hm. Your very observant. It is my Kekkai Genkai. I call it Akaoni. You may call it God's Eye." He laughed a little at that.

"Your eyes remind me of fire, like the fire that was put out earlier. What is your chakra nature?"

"Lightning." I replied.

"Lightning, huh? Did you try checking what it was when you used Akaoni?"

That was a good question. Would it change with Akaoni? Would it become fire, like this old man said? "No. I never checked."

"Then take this chakra paper." He handed me the paper and I activated Akaoni. I sent my chakra to my fingertips, which wasn't easy, and the paper ignited and turned to ash. The old man nodded. "I am a master of fire jutsu. I'd be happy to teach someone special like you."

"Really? What's the catch?"

"Catch? Why would I need that? I'm getting old. I need an apprentice appropriate for my skills. So, what do you say?"

I thought about his offer for a minute before responding. It sounded like a good offer, but there could be downsides. But all-in-all, it sounds like a good deal.

"Sure. I'll be your "apprentice". But right now I'm on a mission, so It'd have to be later.

The old man laughed. "Very well. I am Kakiyaki Miyori. Call me _Master Mi_."

"Um, okay? Master... Mi."

"You don't have to call me master right now, but when your ready for your training you must call me master. Now, listen closely. I'm going to tell you where to find my manor, where I'll be until you show up..."

* * *

After I finished talking to the old man, I ran back through the forest. If what he said was true, and it was obvious it was, he will train me so I can use fire style. I wonder how it will be like? I jumped from tree to tree, never slowing down. I finally exited the forest and started my climb up the mountain. After a while, I saw the caravan waiting for me. I saw Yanagi sitting down on a rock facing away from me, so I decided to play a little prank.

I steathily crept past rocks and boulders and made my way to Yanagi. Closing the distance, I hit behind a rock a few meters from him. I peeked around the rock and saw Yanagi looking away from me still. I crept around the rock and slowly made my way behind him. I stopped and stood up straight. I raised my hand above Yanagi and...

I placed my hand on his shoulder, scaring him. "What the fu..." Yanagi jumped away from me and looked behind him, where the touch came from. "You!" Yanagi shouted at me, pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah. Me." I said to him, giving a small wave and a tilt of my head. With a blank look in my eyes, I turned around and walked away. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me later."

* * *

A few days later, we arrived in the Land of Tears. According to the master of this caravan, the Land of Tears was just a single city and the surrounding of it. An extremely small country. Every other country just ignores them, mostly because they're not worth their time, but also because they have nothing to trade between eachother.

We walked through the gate leading into the city. The caravan master told us to go to the castle, which was about as big as the hokage manor.

As we walked through the city, we observed every person we passed, the shops, and the state of the streets. The streets were pretty clean, for being dirt. The people were happy and gossiped to eachother. The shops were also clean and neat. The prices weren't that high and everyone was very nice. I was pretty bored. Yanagi was happy. The usual.

A couple of minutes later, we arrived at the small castle. The two guards at the gate let us in without talking to us, they just moved out of the way. It was like we were expected. We walked through the gate and through the huge spacious room we entered. To our left and right, were decorated flowers. Red, blue, yellow, white. Whatever color you could think of, they were there. Infront of the flowers, was a small trench that had water flowing through it. Continuing onward, there was a hallway to our left and right. There was a huge painting on the wall infront of us. We didn't know which way to go, so I suggested we go left. Yanagi said right. He suggested we do rock-paper-scissors, but I hit him in the head and went left. Yanagi followed, rubbing his head.

"Do you even know where your going?" asked Yanagi.

"I know everything." I said to him.

"Really? What is my favorite color?"

"I don't really mean _everything_. I mean, _everything that I know_. Need more clarification? I know everything in the world, because _everything_ is what _I_ know. Oh, and your favorite color is red."

Yanagi faltered in his walking. In a trembling voice, he said, "H-how did you know?"

I looked around at Yanagi, stopping in my steps. I gave him a creepy smile and said, "Because I know _everything_." I turned back around and continued walking.

"Everything you know... Or everything in the world..." Yanagi continued following me, but at a more safe distance.

A few minutes later, we were standing infront of a big red door with gold weldings and markings around it.

"I guess we're here." I said to Yanagi.

"Yeah." he said, a meter behind me to my left.

I put my hands on the door and pushed. The door started to swing open and me and Yanagi walked into the throne room. Or what should've been the throne room.

The room was big, I'll give it that, but there was no throne. No red carpet. The door, in fact, led outside. Outside was a small garden. Flowers and trees was everything. There was a pond in the middle of the room. There was no ceiling. Next to the pond, was a pink mat. It was in the shape of a square. Sitting on the mat, was an old man wearing a gold crown that had sapphires, rubys, and emeralds sewn into it. He wore a brown shirt and black pants and a red cape. He had brown boots. His hair was white and he had a beard that was dyed black. He was probably the king.

"Okay Yanagi, as leader of this I shall introduce us, so you shut up and-" Yanagi stepped forward. Yanagi spoke. Yanagi was an idiot. Like usual.

"Yo! I'm Yanagi and this is Kuro. We are the two ninja who was sent here to help you!" Yanagi was beaming as he said this. I put my hand on my face and sighed.

"Hohoho!" laughed the king. "I guess you are! Which one of you is the leader?"

"Me." I said, raising my right hand to eye level.

"Hm. Before we continue and tell you about why I called two ninja here, I wish to test your strength. Ishter! Come over here!" called the king. A middle-aged man with black hair, that had a single piece of hair over his face and the rest tied into a long ponytail, appeared from the shrubbery. He was wearing light black armor that had white markings around it. In the right chestplate, was a red crown. At his side was a whtie sheathe with a similar red crown on it.

He approached the king and got to his knees, giving a bow. "Yes, your majesty?" asked Ishter.

"I want you to test that one in combat." said the king, pointing to me.

Ishter glanced at me. "Very well." He got up and unsheathed his sword. It was a shortsword with a red colored blade. A white crown was on bottom of the blade. The hilt was decorated with gold that also had a red crown on it. "I am the captain of the King's Guard. I am the strongest in this small kingdom, but I am still pretty strong compared to those outside of these walls. I ask that you not use any jutsu, for I am not equipped with any of my own." He narrowed his eyes at me.

I motioned for Yanagi to back up and pulled out my wakizashi. His sword was longer than mine, but I was probably faster. I got into a stance, making myself smaller, and crossed my arms. I prepared myself for his attack. But I wasn't ready for what came.

* * *

He rushed me at incredibly fast and slashed downward at me with his shortsword, that appeared to be 10 times longer than what it was. I managed to block his attack, but the force that was behind it knocked me back and my arms flew away from my body. I kept holding my wakizashi.

He took a few steps forward, lettin me bring my arms back down, and then launched towards me, faster than last time. He slashed at my body, but I twisted out of the way. I brought my sword down on his shoulder, but he let it strike. My sword bounced harmlessy off his light armor, which was impossible! My eyes widened as he turned his head to look at me. There was a smile on his face. A look in his eyes, which said, '_Your kinda weak, aren't you?_' made me pissed. I jumped away from him and prepared for his next attack. But instead, he reached behind him with his left hand, which disappeared in his cape. When it came back, he had an identical sword in his left hand. '_There was another sword behind him?_' I thought to myself. '_Okay. I guess it's time to get serious, huh?_'

I stabbed my wakizashi down into the ground and unzipped my jacket. Flinging it wide open, I grabbed three knives with each hand and threw them at Ishter. I grabbed more and more and threw them as well. Ishter responded in kind, and deflected each knife as it got close to him with his two swords. I continued throwing, slowly setting up my plan. I kicked up at my wakizashi, and it spun around in front of me. I threw a couple of more knives and grabbed the sword with my right hand and ran at Ishter with three knives ready in my left.

Ishter waited for me as he deflected the last of the knives I had thrown at him. As I neared him, I threw one of the knives. He slashed at it and the knife was cut in half. I jumped up and my foot landed on the sword he slashed with. He readied his other sword and slashed at my foot, but I jumped away with a backflip, throwing another knife at him. He redirected his sword and blocked the knife I threw at him. I rushed in, close to the ground and slashed at his legs. He jumped back enough to dodge my attack and slashed downwards with both his swords. I stopped myself and jumped back. As his two swords neared the ground, I threw my last knife. His swords stopped before they hit the ground and then he blocked the knife with his left sword. With his right, he rushed me. He stabbed his left sword at me and then slashed with his right. I continued backing up. After a certain point, I jumped over him. He turned around to face me, but with me, he faced every knife I threw at him heading right for him. As exactly thirty knives past me, he raised his two swords and with a yell, he slashed both his swords at incredible speeds and blocked every single knife that flew at him. How did the knvies fly at him? With strings. As I backed away from his attacks, the knives were being dragged across the ground. When I was certain that they all were pointing at us, I jumped over him, pulling the knives hard. The wire was actually attached to a tree that was behind me, so that's why the knives flew at him instead of going more upwards towards me.

As he blocked the thirty knives that flew at him, I rushed in. When the last knife was blocked, I hit him in the gut with the backend of my wakizashi. I then slashed at his wrist, knocking his right sword out of his hands. He slashed down at me with his left sword, but I danced out of the way. I kicked him behind his left knee, making him fall down on to his knee and then slashed at his arm. He moved his left hand and caught my wrist, hard. He squeezed hard enough to break an arm, but I held on. I jumped up and kicked him in the face with both my feet and then I jumped away, giving him time to get up.

When he got up, he was mad. But in a few seconds, he calmed down. He walked to where his fallen sword was, and picked it up. He then sheathed both his swords and stood facing me. He then put one hand on each of the hilts to his swords and simultaneously, he drew them. We stood facing each other, a grin on my face, nothing on his. We then both rushed each other.

I slashed furiously with my wakizashi and he slashed calmly with both of his. My attacks was faster than his, but he had two swords so it was easier to block and attack. Our blades met eachother and then parted and then met eachother not even a second later. The sound of blades clashing to each other started to draw in an audience, but we ignored them. We focused only on eachother. He was definetly the better swordsman. He was stronger than me, but we had about the same speed. However, I was smarter than him. In the middle of slashing at him and him moving both his swords to block my attack, I stopped. I ducked down and then slashed upwards. My wakizashi connected with the two swords and his arms went up with the force. I jumped up with them and kicked down at his face. He managed to move his arms to block the attack, but I wasn't done. Leaving my foot on his arm, I spinned around falling off his arm, being vertical to the ground upside down. Since his arms were raised upwards to block my kick, I was able to get a good look at his face. His eyes were wide as he saw me falling down. I brought in my leg and then kicked at his face with all my strength. My kick landed and he was knocked backwards.

He, however, remained standing. Some of his hair was sticking out, but he ignored it. He started walking towards me with his swords at his side. I ran at him and when he slashed at me with both his swords, I went to the ground. I slid under his legs and jumped up and gave a kick to the side of his head. He was knocked to the right, but again, he remained standing. He slashed his left sword at where I was, but I ducked under the attack. I chased after him and we met in another clash of swords. This time, he had more power and speed than me.

I could barely block his attacks as they came down upon me. It was if the sound of our swords ringing together was heard across the world. But under his relentless attacks, his overwhelming power, I cracked. My wakizashi was knocked away from my hands, and he slashed at my gut with the back end of his sword, knocking we away from him. I landed on my back next to my sword. As I got up, I grabbed it and faced him. There was only one thing to do. I had to activate Akaoni.

I closed my eyes as he advanced towards me. He noticed, but didn't stop his attack. He ran at me, with his two swords ready. He stabbed at me with his left sword, but I moved out of the way. I moved by sliding to left, letting myself fall down to gain more momentum. I caught myself with my left hand as I fell to the ground and opened my eyes. I swipped at his feet with mine and knocked him down. He easily put out his hand and threw himself back to his feet, without landing on the ground. I advanced on him with my eyes glowing a powerful red. My wakizashi flashed before his eyes. He moved his head back as it sailed past him. He noticed my eyes and my new found speed, but his only response was a smile.

He slashed down at me with both his swords, and I blocked the attack horizontally with my sword. The swords rang against each other, spitting out sparks. Our swords departed from each other, and then returned moments later. Our swords ran against each other as we slashed at eachother with enough strength to cut regular swords in half. But not swords that had chakra in them.

_**(A/N I didn't mention this, but, Kuro got a new wakizashi. The one he had before, didn't have chakra in it, so when he fought with it, he had to use his own chakra to back it up. His new sword was made with chakra, so he doesn't have to do this. The same with Ishter's swords. I dont remember if they had this in the anime, but i do not care. In any case, since now that your bored, lets continue the fight!)**_

Our swords rang against each other, throwing up sparks everywhere. Everyone in the castle, and people from outside, was watching the fight with great interest. Yanagi was sitting in a tree watching with the King right beside himself. The king would of been nervous, but he was too absorbed in the fight. Our swords rang against each other, throwing up sparks everywhere. I managed to knock his left sword out of his hands, but this only powered him up. He grabbed the bottom part of his hilt with his left hand and began a new kind of dance. He swung his sword faster and stronger with two hands, throwing up more sparks than before. Slashing horizontally, vertically, and diagnally, he attacked me ruthlessly. His power and speed was greater than mine, even though I was using Akaoni! In a moment of weakness, I cringed under one of his attacks. He noticed this and his eyes widened a little bit. He brought up his sword and slashed downward, all in one stroke. I barely blocked the attack, and even then, his sword slashed my chest a little bit. I jumped back, out of breathe and looked at the cut. It wasn't that big, it went from my left shoulder, to right next to the middle of my left breast. I looked up at him. He was walking towards me.

I shrugged off my jacket, letting it fall to the ground and smiled. This. This was fun. But like all fun, it must end. Either in victory or in success. I started to rush him, but then my world stopped for a moment.

_'Kill.'_  
_'Kill.'_  
_'Kill.'_  
_'Kill.'_  
_'Kill.'_  
_'**Kill!**'_

A voice filled my head. Transforming my thoughts to murderous intentions. I felt a cold hand seize my heart. '_Kill_. _Kill_.' Should I? I should. I have to kill. Who should I kill? '_Everyone_.' Then I should kill everyone. I must. '_Kill_.' As the voice insists upon the death of everyone, a new thought entered my head. The face of everyone I knew entered my head. From my old life, to my new one. Ending on... someone I never met. She had long blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress. I wonder who she was? **(A/N If ya dont remember, which ya probably didn't, she was the one who sent me into the naruto world. Now say thank you!)** The murderous thoughts exited my mind and I felt new power enter me. Akaoni had evolved.

For some reason, I could tell what the physical changes were. My eyes continued to glow red, but my pupils turned yellow. Power flowed through my body and I felt great. This felt better than killing. I continued towards Ishter. My wakizashi ready. He instantly noticed the change in my eyes, and calculated my new found confidence into my strength. He sheathed his sword and reached behind his back. And took out a third sword! Seriously, how many swords does he have behind him!? This sword was different from the other two. This one was a long sword. The blade was a cold blue, with the edges being a dark blue. The hilt was also gold. There was a dark blue crown on his blade and hilt.

"We are nearing the end of this fight, aren't we?" said Ishter. "Then we must not hold back. This is a demon blade handed down from generation to generation of the captain of the guard in this country. It can cut through pretty much everything, including chakra." He then shouted, "**COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!**" He rushed me at faster speeds than before, but I responded in kind. We met each other with loud rings of our swords, before everyone, even Yanagi, knew where we were. Our swords clashed against eachother at insane speeds, leaving only a afterimage of it behind. Sparks flew everywhere. He was a powerful opponent. I was powerful. Our strength and speed was matched.

I kicked at his gut when our swords were pressed against eachother, but he jumped backwards, avoiding it. I ran at him, but when I swung my wakizashi at him, he easily spun around it. He slashed upwards at me with his longsword, but I moved out of the way. I brought down the backend of my wakizashi to his head, but he blocked it with his hand. I broke away from him, dodging a slash in the process. We both ran at each other, and past each other. Sparks flew from where our swords met each other. We both turned around to our rights, and swung our swords at each other. They locked together and sparks flew out. We both had a smile on our face. He pushed down at me, with his greater weight, My knees started to buckle. But I wouldn't go down that easily. I slid my sword downward, and managed to push his sword away from mine and moved out of its way. He fell started to fall. He had put down too much weight on me, which caused a negative affect when a force wasn't blocking him. But he caught himself. He quickly spun around, slashing his sword in a perfect 360 degrees. I jumped upwards and did a flip above him to dodge. I landed behind him, and started to slash downward at him, but he moved his sword behind him and our swords connected. He turned around, keeping our swords connected and became stronger. His strength started to increase with each slash of his sword. His speed increased as well. My eyes started to burn. Blood ran down my cheeks like they were tears and I jumped back from his attack. He let his sword sink into the ground and I panted at a safe distance, facing him.

When I was ready, I placed a hand on my wakizashi. I closed my eyes. I took in a deep breathe, running my hand down the blade, from the top to the hilt. And inhaled. I opened my eyes. Sweet replaced my body as I took off at great speeds as I ran towards Ishter. I past him and turned around. I went around him in circles. I moved so fast, that I left a few afterimages. He looked directly forward. He slowly moved his head 45 degrees to his right, where my attack came from. I jumped at him, stabbing my wakizashi towards his face. He merely let himself fall forward until the blade past his head, then caught himself and slashed in a semi circle as I jumped back. When my feet touched the ground I raised my sword to block. Not even a second later, Ishter appeared out of nowhere and sparks flew from our swords. We kept our swords connected and stared at each other.

He was getting tired, but I was also getting tired. That boost from Akaoni evolving was great, but this man is such a monster that is just tied us up at full strength! I'll have to use my genius to win... but how?

I broke away from the clash and slashed at his head, he ducked under the attack and kicked me in the side and sent my flying head first into the ground. I quickly jumped up and prepared for his next attack and ducked when it came. I made a few hand signs with one hand, and siad, "_Lightning style: Lightning stream_!" Lightning erupted from my fingers, but true to his word, his sword cut through it like it was nothing. I jumped away as he sword came down upon me.

I landed beside a fallen knife and a plan exploded inside my head. A huge grin spread across my face and then disappeared into a small smile. I kicked up the knife and grabbed it with my left hand as it flew infront of my face. Armed with a knife in my left hand and a wakizashi in my right, I confronted a powerful swordsman who was stronger than me.

"**LET'S GO!**" I yelled and ran forward. When I got close, I slashed with my knife. He moved to block it with his sword, but when he saw my wakizashi move to attack, he moved his sword to block both attacks. However, those attacks never came. I spun around his body, and drove my knife into his arm in the process. He was distracted by my wakizashi, as it stayed where it was. I had dropped my sword and as it fell, I stabbed him in the arm with my knife. It was too fast to notice that I disappeared and my sword remained. As the sword fell he turned towards me. As the hilt hit the ground, I spun around him once more, but this time, he kept his eyes glued on me. I kicked the hilt of my sword and when he flew past my head, I grabbed the hilt with my right hand and slashed to my right at Ishter. He easily blocked it and at the same time, I took out the knife that I left in his arm. I jumped backwards and threw the knife. He slashed at the knife, but I used a wire and the knife turned around his sword and implanted itself in his sword arm, right above his elbow. He went to take it out, but I pulled back and the knife came back to me. I landed on my feet and threw it again. However, this time, it ended differently. He dodged past the knife and slashed down at the wire. I tried to bring it back, but he was too quick. The wire was cut and the knife sailed past him. He faced me again.

He ran at me and high speeds and slashed down at me. I barely blocked with my wakizashi, but when a punch landed in my gut, I managed to finish my plan. I let myself fall back and before I landed on my back, I dropped my wakizashi and punched the bottom of the hilt and propelled it to his face. He managed to turn his head and it went past him, but it had cut his face a little bit. I put my hands behind me and twisted around the ground and kicked out at his feet, knocking him down. I twisted around some more and shot up, bringing my legs up to my chest. I then smashed them down into his stomach and he hit the ground in pain. I jumped back, unarmed, ready more him to continue the fight. However, he stayed on the ground breathing hard. When he started chuckling, I knew that I won.

* * *

**_YES_! I did it. That ultimate fight! Now all of you saying that last chapter, and maybe some other chapters, will back off! Ya _can't_ say this fight was bad. Maybe the ending, but if he didn't just stay down and accept defeat, then this would've gone to 10,000 plus words! im serious. anyway, he stayed down because he gauged the extent of my skillz and decided that i did great and i was strong. i would've won anyway. anyway, next chapter will probably be a bit shorter than this. or longer. idk. i dont care. _BUT YES_! that fight. amazing. Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong playing in the back for it was great! so anyway, _PLEASE_ favorite, follow, and _CERTAINLY REVIEW!_ I want reviews for this chapter. okay? that fight. it all i have to say. _PEACE!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Im sorry. This was gonna be 8000 words, but an accident happend and I lost everything! Okay not everything. I just lost the chapter. In any case, i had to write it up again, which was a pain, so, I left most of it out. I cut it short cause I couldnt remember exactly what happened, so I think Imma gonna go a different path from what I wanted. And this chapter was so good too! DAMMIT! I hate bad luck. when the bad luck is directed at me. When its directed at you, i am happy. in any case, lets start this shorter version of this chapter! YEAH!**

* * *

After we checked our wounds, picked up all the knives that were on the ground, and fixed up the garden, me and Yanagi sat next to the king outside with Ishter standing near by. The King was sipping some tea that was brought to him and so was Yanagi. I was sitting there not even touching my tea. After a while, the King began to speak.

"My name is Ars. It is true that I sent out a mission request to every country, and while that you two were not the first to accept the mission. Others have come past these gates, only to fail the first test with Ishter or the second test with the princess."

"Second test?" asked Yanagi.

"Don't tell me I have to fight again." I said cracking my left knuckles.

"Oh, no no no! Heavens no! You will not have to fight anybody else. The second test is to merely meet my daughter, the princess."

"Really? Is that all? That doesn't seem to be that hard." said Yanagi.

"Yanagi... are you stupid?" I told him.

"What!? How am I stupid?"

"If anyone got past the first test, just to fail at the second, then it must be difficult." Yanagi gave an '_oh_'.

"Hohoho. You are quite right! My daughter, my little Princess Yuka, is shy. She only lets the people she like near her. So if she doesn't like you, you can't really protect her from danger."

"Don't worry old man, I'm great around people!" said Yanagi. I punched Yanagi in the shoulder. "What?" he shouted at me. I shook my head.

"Don't call the King, '_old man_'. It's rude."

"It's quite alright. It doesn't bother me." said the King.

"See? He said it was alright." I just shook my head.

"Ok. I'm gonna go meet Princess Irene now. Can somebody show Yanagi to whatever room we'll be staying in? I'd rather not have him come with me and ruin everything with his rudeness."

"Hey!"

"Alright then. Ishter, go show Kuro to Princess Irene's quarters." He waved to a passing maid. "You show Yanagi to where he'll be sleeping at." The maid came by and helped Yanagi up and dragged him away and towards where we'll be staying. "I wish you luck Kuro." The King stood up and walked away.

I stood up and looked at Ishter. "Well, lead the way."

"My pleasure." Ishter started away and I quickly followed.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking from hallway to hallway, like it was a labryinth, we finally made it to a pink door. Why it was pink, I don't know. It had flowers painted on the front and the door knob was made from gold. Ishter turned to me and started to talk.

"Now behind this door is Princess Yuka. Let me tell you that she doesn't like just anybody. It took a few years for her to like me, and I'm here every year, every month, every week, and every day. I'm not saying that she won't take to you instantly, she has done that in the past, but it is unlikely. She might just say your okay. If your interesting she'll like you more. I respect your skill in combat, so I'll give you one last warning: Don't mention her height. She's smaller than her age of 14. I wish you luck." He slapped my back lightly and then walked away. I sighed. This is gonna be one hell of a long day.

I reached for the door knob and opened the door. I walked inside the room and closed the door and then looked around. The room was pretty big, it had a balcony off to the side that had silver colored curtains off to the sides. The room was pink. The walls were a light shade of pink and the floor was covered in pink carpets. There was other furniture in the room, including drawers, table and chair, and mirror. There was a door off to the side that probably led to the bathroom. Next to the balcony, in the middle of the room next to the wall, was a huge bed. White curtains surrounded the bed, but for what I could see, the covers were also pink. I could see a silhouetted figure sitting down on the bed.

A hand appeared from the curtains, which then grabbed the curtains and swung it open, revealing a girl that was several inches shorter than me.

She had long, straight blonde hair, clear, blue eyes, and a petite frame. She was wearing light, pink lipstick, a pink kimono, which reached down to her ankles, with roses of bright colors on the sides and sleeves, as well as on the back, and white socks. Brown sandals were at the foot of the bed. This must be Princess Yuka.

I got down on my left knee and put my right arm to my chest in a bow. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. So embarrassing. "Hellow, Princess Yuka. My name is Kuro. I was sent here to-" A feminine voice cut in to what I was saying.

"I know." The voice was very gentle, so gentle that if it was stressed, the voice would probably break. "I know what you were sent here to do and I also saw you fight old man Ishter." The voice steadily grew stronger. I see. She _is_ shy, isn't she? "It was a good fight."

"Thank you Princess." I said to her, head still bowed.

"You can lift your head."

I lifted my head and stood back up. She had maneuvered herself to the edge of her bed. She was still sitting on it and she was letting her legs dangle off it. A look of nervousness was sketched onto her face. I mentally sighed.

"Is there anything you want me to do for you?" I asked her.

She looked sharply up at me and asked, "What could you show me?" I thought about her question for a moment before replying.

"I could show you my Kekkai Genkai."

She tilted her head to the side. "Really? Then show me!"

"Alright." I smiled a little bit and activated Akaoni. My blood red eyes started to glow a deep red and my pupils turned yellow. Yuka let out an audible gasp and stared in amazement at my eyes. "It's no Sharingan, or Byakugan, or even the myth, the Rinnegan, but it's something too." Yuka was basically bouncing up and down in joy from seeing Akaoni.

"What kind of technique is this?" she asked.

"A... strange ability that can cause tremendous amounts of pain when your not careful. But, looking on the bright side, you gain a lot from it. Like strength, speed, reflexes, and more."

"That's amazing!" She seemed interested in my eyes. according to Ishter, that is good. That prize money is mine. Yuka coughed a little and drew herself back, sitting, once again, on the bed. "Is that all you can do?" she said, looking and sounding disappointed.

"If that was all I could do, I wouldn't have become a ninja in the first place." I made a few hand seals and summoned lightning around my index and middle fingers on my left hand. "See? I can control lightning-to a point." I said, showing her the electrictiy running around my two fingers. Yuka inched herself closer to see it dancing around my fingers. Apparently, she has never seen something like this before.

"Hm. What else can you do?" she asked with a smile forming on her face. Her voice was steady, she seemed to be getting used to me. I guess I'll show her my ultimate technique, huh?

"Very well then." I unzipped my jacket and threw it open, revealing knives that were in the pockets that I sewed into the inside of my jacket. Yuka jumped back a little bit, but leaned forward when I took a single knife out and for some reason, the rest followed it out. I, of course, used chakra threads to do this, but I made sure that they were too thin for someone untrained to see them. I moved the chakra threads out, using my fingers and by raising and moving the knife I pulled out, and the other knives spread themselves out and formed a ring in midair. I then let go of the first knife and then I started rotating them by rotating my index finger. I had finished setting up chakra threads around the room when I started this last trick, so I was able to do this. After spinning them a few times, I slowly brought them down to eye level, uh, Yuka's eye level. I reached down and grabbed one of the knives, but by applying genjutsu, the knife turned into a pink rose. Yuka's eyes lit up and she reached for the fake rose, but I moved it behind my back with my right hand. When I brought it back infront of me, it was with my left hand and it was a real pink rose. Never underestimate the power of stealing good flowers to give to a Princess. I gave the real flower to the princess and at the same time, I released the genjutsu on the fake flower and put it back in the rotating ring with the other knives. After that was done, I slowly made the knives fall back into the pockets that they came from, but I accidently kept cutting my jacket a little bit by doing this. Nobody is perfect. I then snapped my finger and my genjutsu was completed. Now everything in Yuka's room looked like a pink flower.

She looked around in amazement, not dropping the real flower, she walked around the room looking at the illusionary flowers. A big smile was on her face. Hook, line, and sinker. You can count that money mine.

* * *

**YANAGI POV**

I was led through the castle, by my arm, to my room. When the maid opened the door, she violently, or atleast it _felt_ violent, threw me inside and closed the door. I landed on my face, but that was alright. Now that I'm away from Kuro, that means that I get to explore the town! I looked around the room, making she Kuro wasn't here and then I ran to the window. I opened it up and climbed out. I made sure to close it after I got out and then I jumped. I, of course, landed like a ninja, gracefully falling down and landing on a roof. I certainly did that underestimate jumping out of windows and fell down flapping my arms like an idiot and then landed, once again, on my face. Yeah, that did "not" happen. After my painful, erm, I mean, graceful landing, I walked through the alley that I dropped down to and into the street. A whole bunch of people were walking around. Friendly, real, good people! Not Kuro people. Good.

I walked through the streets, talking to this person and that. I held a nice conversation with an old woman and earned an apple from it. Though, I did not expect getting an apple, the conversation was nice. After a while, I went exploring the town like I originally set out to do.

Walking down an alley, I heard an angry voice. I quickly hid myself thinking it was Kuro out for revenge, but, instead, the voice was oddly feminine.

"I told you to kill her!" the feminine voice said.

"I know! But he was there the whole time! And he kept looking at where I was! He knew I was there and-" a male voice replied, but was cut off with what sounded like a kick to the face and a sound like pain.

"I don't care! Even if he knew you were there, you take the shot! You go in and do the deed! You get it done! Even if you die, as long as the mission is completed, you win!" Another sound like a kick to the face and a sound like pain came through the alley.

"I'm sorry!" the man said.

"Sorry doesn't do it!" Then, a strange sound, followed by gurgling appeared. I looked around the corner and saw a man, wearing dark clothes, laying down on the ground. He was strangely unmoving. It was as if he was... dead. And then I saw it: A pool of blood started to form around his neck where he was slashed. A woman, also in dark clothing, was standing nearby, wiping a wakizashi clean of blood. As if by seeing this murder, the woman knew I was here and looked in my direction. I quickly hid back behind the corner. When I heard foot steps getting closer and closer to me, I prepared to fight. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and then all was quiet. I looked back out of the corner and saw nobody but the dead man. Where did the woman go? I have to go report this to Kuro. If the _her_ they were talking about was the Princess, he'd want to know. I gotta get back to the castle and fast!

* * *

**KURO POV**

Finally, the idiot assassin finally left the balcony. After a few minutes of me entering this room, he had appeared with a certain amount of bloodlust. He wanted to kill and I'm pretty sure I knew who he wanted to kill. But, after a while of looking over at where he was, he left. Hopefully, whoever gave him this mission kills him so I won't have to worry about idiot assassins who are uncovered so quickly it's not even fun. I sighed. What would it take, for something fun to happen? As if on cue, a female clad in black jumped onto the balcony and threw three knives, two at Yuka and one at me. I activated Akaoni in a heartbeat and instantly blocked the two kunai that were thrown at Yuka. The female assassin looked shocked, but she moved in with a wakizashi.

I pulled out my own wakizashi and prepared to battle an assassin. She ran at me, but then jumped back and threw a small round ball and covered her eyes. I instantly knew what was about to happen, so I covered my eyes as well. But when I didn't feel anything happen, I opened my eyes and removed my arm. The ball was a decoy and the assassin threw another two kunai at Yuka! Akaoni was still activated, so I easily blocked the two kunai, and then I ran at her. She jumped off the balcony, but I knew it was a fake and turned around and easily blocked a downward slash with my metal hand. I grabbed the blade of the wakizashi and with some force, I broke it in half. The glove on my hand was ripped a little bit, but it was nothing to worry about.

The assassin was surprised, but when I kicked her in the gut, she understood that she wouldn't be able to beat me. That is probably why she did it. When she hit the wall, she ripped off the front layer of her clothes, revealing, not anything sexy, but paper bombs. All over her body. When they started to light up, I knew I had about 1 second before everything went out in flames. So I did it too. Yeah, no. I didn't take off my jacket and reveal my knives, or papre bombs. That would've been stupid. I, instead ran at her, grabbed her, and went back to the balcony, faster than the eye can see, and threw her off, far enough that the explosion wouldn't affect the castle, or houses. This completely tired me out. Akaoni deactivated and I realized my mistake: That I'm an idiot. Okay, I'm still smart, but I now know that throwing human bodies is a lot harder than I thought. Because when you take an explosion to the face, you take an explosion to the face. It wasn't really all in my face, but it had enough force to throw me back into the room and slam me into the wall, with slight injuries to the face.

I wasn't really all that hurt, so I got up quickly. I was okay. And then the door slammed open.

* * *

**YANAGI POV**

I kicked open the door as hard as I could. "Where's Kuro!" I had heard an explosion, so I ran up even faster and, instead of taking my time to open the door, I kicked it open. I walked into the room and saw a little girl, of maybe about 10 years old. I walked over to her and shook her. "Where is Kuro!" I yelled into her ear. The little girl looked shocked and started to pale. I don't know who she is, but if she can't answer me, then she is useless! Maybe Kuro was one floor down? Or up? Where is the Princess's room? I looked around the room, looking for an answer, but couldn't find one.

When I turned around and started walking back to the door to continue my search, it started to close. And then I saw my mistake. Oh. Shit.

* * *

**KURO POV**

After I closed the door, saw Yanagi go extremely pale, put my hand on my nose, realized that it was bleeding and a little bit broken, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Akaoni was activated. I looked at Yanagi and then started walking towards him. When I reached him, I put my hand on his shoulder and a great smile on my face that might've said, 'Man, your so awesome!', but instead said because of my murderous eyes, 'I'm gonna enjoy killing you!' I then started to pull Yanagi out of the room. I looked back at Princess Yuka and said, "I'll talk to you later Princess." Yanagi went even more pale when I said Princess and he tried to look behind him, but I pulled him forward and threw him out the room. I then turned around and gave a little bow and closed the door behind me.

I led Yanagi to where our room was, which I got Yanagi to tell me where it was, and I kicked open the door and threw him into it aswell. I entered the room and closed the door.

"So Yanagi. Mind telling me "**WHY**" you decided to kick the door into my face?" I asked calmly.

Yanagi was whimpering. "Um, I heard an explosion... so I... kicked it open?"

"Great! Amazing!" I slapped Yanagi in the face. "You broke my nose." Granted, it wasn't "completely" broken, but Yanagi doesn't know that. "So. Why were you roaming around the castle?"

Then Yanagi told me everything. About how he was thrown into this room by a maid, jumped out of the room and landed on his face, how he talked to everybody, ate an apple, and saw two assassins, one who was killed by the other, and the other that was female and went off towards the castle. I told him that the assassin that attacked the Princess was probably the same one he saw. After he finished the story, I told him to stand by the door. I exited the room and turned to face the door. Yanagi was standing right where the door will be landing, where it will break his nose. I got ready... and then I kicked the door with all my strength. I heard a giant "**OW**" from inside the room, and rubbing my hands, I went down the hall to report to the King about the assassin.

* * *

I found the King enjoying a cup of tea in the dining room. The dining room was humongous; with chandeliers hanging up at the ceiling and a long wooden table, decorated windows and lots of good looking food stacked ontop of plates on the table. I approached the King and gave a short bow, but he waved it off. "You don't have to bow to me." The King then noticed my face and leaned it for a closer look. "What happened to your face? And what was that explosion from ealier? Ishter said it was just some fireworks..."

"The explosion was an accident with some fireworks... as for my face, I fell down some stairs. But that doesn't matter. The Princess was attacked ealier." The King gasped and started to rise, but I stopped him. "I took care of it. But I believe that more attempts will be made, so I ask that _my_ room be near hers."

The King thought about this for a few seconds before he gave his reply. "Very well. I will talk to Yuka later."

"So, King. Where is the Queen?"

The King suddenly looked sad. Grief washed over his face and he lowered his head. "A few days ago, before you signed up to take this mission, the Queen, my wife, was killed in one of the assassinations."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But don't worry. Soon enough, your daughter will be crowned the new Queen and you can step down as King and mourn all you'd like. But for now, I need to know if your keeping anything else from me. Like, when did the assassination attempts start, who ordered them, and why you think this is happening." The King grew very silent. A mix of sadness and rage appeared on his face.

"Very well. I'll tell you everything that has happened."

* * *

A few hours later, I entered my new chambers. I already knew what the next assassination attempt would be. The patteren was obvious. Next would be poison. I sighed. Why did all assassins fall back on poison? People are just stupid. In any case, I better get some sleep. I'll keep one eye and one ear open, just in case something happens. I plopped down on my confy bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay. next chapter will be longer. In any case, i wont be putting the next chapter up for some time cause of tests. I have to study, but i probably wont. I just really hate studying. When ya get an excellent in english and science EOCs and a good in math EOC, ya just...stop. But in any case, i have never studied for more than 5 minutes since i got into 6th grade. seriously. I dont study. And I made an A on a test that every studied for hours on. This is why I'm a genius. Anyway, please review, follow, and favorite. PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Omg. I was not dead. This is amazing. I can't believe that I am alive! I can't believe, that this is not butter! But all joking aside, much apologies to all of you fans who wanted to see the next chapter to this. Sorry, that I stopped putting out chapters. But anyway, Let's just go in to chapter 21!**

* * *

**Mystery POV**

"So, ya got the goods?" asked the mysterious ninja.

"...Are you stupid?" asked the smarter ninja.

"Uh... I always wanted to say that! Don't blame me!"

"Whatever. Yanagi, I want you to guard the _east_ entrance. I'll send a note to Ishter to send soldiers to the west entrance, and for him and some other soldiers to take the south entrance. I'll have the north entrance." the smarter ninja said to Yanagi.

"Sure. So, hey Kuro, what are we gonna do about... him?" Yanagi told Kuro.

"Hahahaha... Leave that guy to me. I got a new torture technique that I want to show off..." said Kuro.

"You are evil."

"And you should be on guard duty." Yanagi swifty left the room and ran to the east entrance to guard.

"Now, let's get to that torture. We got about, ten hours before your friends invade, so let's get started. Though, you'll spill the beans in about an hour, but let's try to keep this fun."

The captured assassin shuddered at what might be done to him.

"Please have mercy!" I yelled. How did I get into this mess?

* * *

**A few days go...**

"Haha! Did that really happen Kuro?" Princess Yuka asked me as she giggled to herself.

"Yeah. I really did punch him and knocked him out in one hit! It was a marvelous sight." I was telling her about that one fight with Naruto and how I knocked him out with a single punch because he thought he could seduce me with his sexy or whatever jutsu.

"Haha! Do you have any more stories?" Just then, I felt a presense watching us.

"Sure. Do you want to hear about the one where someone watched me and ended up in the hospital for a month?"

"Oh, yes!" she giggled.

"Well, then I'll re-enact it for you." I got up and quickly activated Akaoni, stage two. My eyes started to glow red, but my pupils turned yellow. I turned towards where the presense appeared and ran towards it too fast for the eye to follow. A few seconds later, a man dressed in black was thrown into the room with a broken arm. "We even have a volunteer! Say hi, volunteer one."

"H-hi." The assassin mumbled.

"The story happened a bit like this: Someone was watching me and I didn't like it. So I broke his arm. Then I punched him in the face into a wall." I then punched the assassin and his head bounced off the wall. "Afterwards, I placed a knife below his chin and then I asked him why he was watching me. And he replied...?" I asked the assassin, who started to sweat buckets.

"I was sent by the Oga-onshu to assassinate Princess Yuka."

"Oh, I see. Well, let's find out more later. Princess, I'll be leaving you now. I'll be back to finish the story later. I promise." I bowed to Yuka and left the room, carrying the assassin.

* * *

"What do you mean, I can't torture him?" I said calmly to the King.

"I'd rather have a trained professional torture someone, than someone who doesn't know about the brutality of torture."

"Legit response, but I know what I'm doing."

The king sighed. "I'd rather you protect Yuka. She's about to eat, so make sure there isn't any poison, okay?"

"Fine." I turned around and left the king. I walked through the castle back up to Princess Yuka's room. When I knocked on the door, I heard her say to come in. When I walked into the room, she was about to drink some of her tea, but I stopped her.

"Stop!" I said, walking forward. Yuka completely stopped. She looked a bit scared, but when she saw that it was me, she brightened up.

"Kuro! Your back. Are you going to tell me the rest of your story?"

"Can't. The story was re-written. Anyway, let me check that drink."

"Um, okay?" she handed me her teacup and I stared into the swirling dark liquid.

"Do you have any silver utincils?"

"Yes. Here." she handed me a silver spoon. I took the spoon from her gently, and placed it in the tea. I rotated the spoon in the tea, swirling it up and after a few moments I pulled the spoon out. It was black. Yuka noticed and asked, "Why is it black?"

"You see, when silver comes into contact with poison, it turns black." I tossed the spoon across the room and it landed in a trash bag. I then took the tea and poured it out from the balcony. "I'll get you some more tea, so don't eat or drink anything else without testing it out with silver first, okay?" Without waiting for a response, I exited the room to get some more tea.

* * *

**Kuro POV**

Which brings us to today. Well, not really. To explain things a bit more clearly, The Oga-onshu kept on sending assassins to us. Me, Yanagi, and Ishter, as well as other commanders, defeated them. We prevailed over every assassination attempt. Only a few casualties resulted from the assassins, but no royalties were injured. Finally, I left Yanagi at the castle to protect Yuka while I tracked an assassin reporting to the Oga-onshu. I then found out the in two days, now ten hours, they would be attacking the castle with a small army of bought mercenaries and bandits, but will also be sending every last assassin they have. Which brings us to now.

"So... Where should I start? Oh, I know. I'll start with your fingers and work my way up." I picked up the knife that I will be using and placed it next to the assassin's numb hand. "The poison I injected you with takes away your ability to move. But not pain. So, I hope you can take some pain." I placed the knife on his index finger and then moving up and down, cut off the skin around his finger. In a few minutes, there was no skin on his fingers and hands. "Both hands are out. You want to continue, or will you tell me _everything_ about the enemy?"

"I will... never...tell you..."

"Really? Too bad." I then did the same to his feet. "Next are your arms. Then legs. Then I'll do the body. How 'bout now?"

"Ne..."

"I'm sorry. Not really." I removed the skin from both his arms and legs. He screamed out with every cut I made. A smile was on my face as I "Accicently" slipped and cut through his arm. He yelled out and his voice broke. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cut you...yet."

"You monster!" He screamed at me.

"Thank you." A few minutes later, and all his skin was gone from his body. And he was dead.

* * *

"Ah, I hate torture. They never tell you anything before they die." I said to myself. Well, I know one thing: One hour until we get attacked. I already sent some messages a day ago, so help will be coming, but It will take some time. I sighed. I can't wait to kill some more.

Then, suddenly, an explosion shook the town. "Looks like they're here!" I said, with a smile. I ran towards a window and jumped out of it. I fell down to the ground, but I landed easily. I then climbed ontop of a house and looked towards where the explosion came from. I saw flames and smoke towards the west where the wall is. I could see assassins and warriors, probably mercenaries and bandits, following them. There was probably about 30 assassins and 400 warriors. There are probably more though. What should I do?

But first things first; let's go kill!

-1  
**Listening to - "This is War"**

I jumped from building to building, getting closer and closer to the enemy numbering 30. This was too easy. I activated Akaoni, and disappeared from sight and reappeared on top of an assassin as he jumped from a building, with my wakizashi going through his neck. I kicked off from him and slashed another's throat. I rolled away from him as another assassin cut down at where I was with a wakizashi. I got up in a crouch and jumped at him, but immediately stopped myself by stomping down on the ground and then pushed myself backwards as a few shuriken landed where I was. I took out a knife with my left hand and threw it to my right, at an assassin who jumped past me heading to the castle. I jumped away and made a few seals. "Lightning stream!" Lightning shot out from my finger tips and exploded against the building. I dropped to the ground and did a roll to break my fall.

A sword appeared right at my chest, but then the sword was cut in two, along with the assassin's arm as I disappeared. Akaoni, stage two, was activated. I cut someone's arm off and then his head off. I jumped upwards, dodging a bomb going off in the streets and kicked an assassin down, who had jumped at me intending to stab me. He fell away and was caught up in the explosion.

The assassins then figured out that the best way to get to the castle was to kill me and so I was soon surrounded. It was a good strategy, but they failed to realize one thing: that I was stronger than all of them. I unzipped my jacket and threw it off of me. I held my wakizashi with my right hand and I was ready to face everybody. They started to close in on me and I waited until they were in striking distance. A shurkien was thrown at me, but I deflected it with my sword. I was rushed from behind, but I elbowed the assassin in the face. I jumped upwards, avoiding a kunai and a sword appearing where I was, and then kicked out at the two assassins in the face. They fell to the ground and I ducked past a barrage of kunai and shuriken as I stabbed the fallen assassins in their back as they tried to get up.

My sword clashed against swords and kunai and for the next few seconds, I took Akaoni to it's full power. I disappeared from sight and several heads went flying off bodies. I appeared behind one of them and I cut him straight in half, from the head down. I jumped away, leaving a paper bomb on one of their backs, and it exploded catching a bunch of them. Soon enough, my reckless fighting style finished off the 30 assassins, leaving me with blood coming out of my eyes like tears.

-1  
**Yanagi POV - Listening to - "Gonna Go Far, Kid"**

When I heard the explosion, I started running to where Kuro told me to go. As I ran through the castle, I noticed a distinct lack of guards. Even though Kuro said to put a bunch of guards around the four entrances to the castle, he said to leave some inside. But where were they? As I ran through the castle, I noticed an open door. Coming to a stop, I quietly approached the door. I peered inside the room and saw the king. I was about to move away, when I noticed somebody else. He was wearing a dark red tunic and pants, with a dark red hood to match. He had black eye that was messy and was long, but only on the front and sides. His hair was combed to his right and it had red highlights going through it. He had eyes like coal. In his hand, he held a shortsword made of silver with a dull red hilt that had a likewise, dull red dragon face for the pommel. The sword was pressing against the king's throat from behind.

Immediately, I pushed open the door and stepped inside the room, holding a kunai in my left hand. "Yo." I said as I stopped a few meters from the king. I was staring at the assassin.

"Hey kid. I'd recommend leaving the room, if ya don't want to die that is." He said. His voice was kinda raspy. I didn't like it.

"Sorry, but I was kinda paid to do this. Also cause Kuro told me to." I'd rather die from fighting you than Kuro. With his personality, he'd torture me before he kills me.

"Hahaha. Kid. I'll paly with you." He shoved the king away from him. He raised his sword and got into stance. "My name is Egret, the Dragon."

"Yasagi, the... Awesome." We both jumped at eachother at the same time, kunai ringing against sword. I ducked under a slash and stabbed upwards, but he fell backwards, landing on his hands and did a backflip to avoid my second attack, a slash. I jumped forwards, trying to stab him, but he dodged my stab and he spun around and kicked me in the side and I was thrown against the wall, creating cracks against it. I quickly got up and jumped out of the way as his sword cut through the wall where I was. I turned to face him, readying my kunai, but he was gone. I then felt his presense behind me, so I turned around. When I did so, he jumped upwards hitting me in the chin in an uppercut, knocking me upwards. He then spun and kicked me in the gut, launching me away from him. I hit the ground hard. He wasn't even using his sword. Infact, looking at him now, it wasn't in his hand, or in the sheadth at his side. Where was it?

I looked around the room. Did he stab it into the ground or something? I then found my answer moments later. It _was_ stabbed into the ground. But the outcome of it, was a bit different. It was stabbed into the ground, but it was also stabbed down into the king's chest. My eyes widened. When did he do it? I looked at where he was standing, but I didn't see him. Suddenly, I heard something behind me. Turning my head, I saw him behind me, but then everything was black as he karate chopped my neck.

-1  
**Kuro POV - Listening to - "Indestructable"**

As I walked through the town, I felt eyes upon me. "Three, huh? Pretty powerful too." I looked towards where two of the six eyes are. "Why don't you three come out already." The three pairs of eyes disappeared and three men appeared before me. The one on the far left was wearing a dark silver tunic and pants with a matching hood. He had silver eyes, and blue face paint in the shape of an arrow going from above his left eye to his chin. He had long silver hair that was spiky and messy. The one on the far right was wearing a dark orange tunic, with a hood, and pants that had black marks going through it randomly. He had blonde spiky hair, that was long on the sides and front and green eyes. The middle one had on a dark green tunic, hood, and pants. He had green eyes and short spiky green hair. Each had a shortsword in their hand, with similar coloring on the hilt and an animal pommel. A snake, tiger, and wolf. The blades were all made of silver. "So, who are you guys?"

The silver one stepped forward. "I am Gnash, the Wolf."

The orange one stepped forward. "I am Trax, the Tiger."

The green one stepped forward. "I am Samara, the Snake."

They all then said at the same time, "And we will be killing you."

"Sounds great." I said. "But can you kill me, if you can't even touch me?" I activated Akaoni and disappeared from their sights. I appeared from behind them and stabbed my wakizashi through the snake, but he puffed out of existance. The other two turned into smoke as well. "Hm. Well, I like a good fight." I jumped upwards as a wave of water exploded where I was. I threw a knife, that had a wire attached to it, and used it like a grappling hook to pull me to a building. When I got onto the building, I left the knife and stepped forward with my wakizashi in my right hand. The snake was standing infront of me.

"Or rather, _I_ will be killing you while the other two head on to the-" He was interrupted as I disappeared and reappeared with my wakizashi stabbing into his gut.

"Just shut up and die." I pulled out my sword and kicked him back, but I noticed at once that he was fake. "Genjutsu? No. It must be..." I turned around and blocked the snake's sword as it came down at me. "Hi." I said as I pushed him back. In terms of strength, I was definitely stronger. But something was off with the snake. I spun around the snake and slashed his head off. Yeah, it felt wrong. The snake then appeared infront of me, on a different building. "Is this a genjutsu, or something else?"

"Hmph. It might be. Or not." I sighed. I activated Akaoni, stage two, and figured it out. Genjutsu through his sword. It was the pommel. If I go by this theory, then each of the pommels have a certain power. A snake has a glare that can paralyse an enemy. If I go with that logic, I shouldn't be moving, but what if it was different, but with the same outcome? If I was in a genjutsu, I probably would be standing right where I was when the three of them appeared before me. That would be the same as being paralysed. Kinda. The snake then jumped towards me, with his sword raised.

"Only one way to find out." I said as I let the snake slash through me with his sword. The sword past through me, not even cutting my clothes. "A good genjutsu, but it's also bad. If they thought that I would just attack and not let myself be damaged, then they are stupid." I pulled out a needle and closed my eyes. I stabbed my left arm with it and when I opened my eyes, The snake was standing infront of me, the wolf to my left, and tiger to my right. All had their sword raised and coming down at me. Activating Akaoni, stage two, I disappeared. The three swords fell and hit the ground, causing a big bang as the swords bounced off the ground.

"Hi." I said, once again. The three looked at me with surprise.

"How did you figure it out so fast?" The snake asked.

"Well, I knew from the beginning that I was probably in a genjutsu, but I wasn't sure. I tested a theory, and it turned out that I was right. When a sword goes right through you, not even scratching you, it is pretty obvious what's going on. So, wanna have a fight now? I'll take all three of you on." I said with a smirk.

"Fine! We'll kill you together like we planned." They took the bait. Now to kill them.

The three ran at me at the same time. I stood there waiting for them. I sheadth my wakizashi and threw it to the ground, away from me. I got into a stance and prepared myself. The tiger made it to me first. "I'm sorry. I like tigers, but I still have to kill you." I dodged his stab and jumped up spinning, and kicked him in the back of the head. He was knocked forward, but he kept standing. The wolf came up from behind me, when I was still in the air. The slashed vertically down at me, but I used the momentum of the kick to spin around, dodging the sword. I landed on my feet and pushed off the ground, headbutting wolf in the face. Blood came out of his nose as he jumped back. Then snake came from above me, sword pointing down at me. I easily moved out of the way, but instead of attacking him, I spun around and kicked at his sword, that had sunk into the ground. I kicked off the pommel. Snake backed away from me as wolf walked behind me to the right and tiger behind to the left. It was a triangular formation, with me in the center.

"How did you know that we use our chakra through our pommel's to fight?" said snake.

"Well, the genjutsu came from your pommel. Plus, now that you confirmed it, I'll just break the other two pommels."

"It won't be easy." said wolf. He stabbed down at the ground with his sword and from his pommel, ice started to form. The ice ran down the hilt of his sword and to the blade. He pulled the sword out of the ground, it was completely covered in ice. Tiger slashed diagonally with his sword, and fire erupted from his pommel and it ran down his sword to cover the blade.

"Wow. Looks so cool. Wish I had a blade of fire. Oh, wait." Using chakra threads, I pulled my wakizashi out of it's sheadth and threw it to me. I caught the handle of the wakizashi and electricity spread through the sword using my chakra. "A sword of lightning is still cooler." I looked at snake. He lost his pommel, so he couldn't do anything. I should take him out right now so I can enjoy my fight against tiger and wolf, with their fire and ice swords. Suddenly, something hot appeared next to me. I looked back and saw tiger swinging his sword than at me. Activating Akaoni, I dodged the sword of flame, but the flames licking at my face. I walked backwards from the sudden shift of my balance, but then jumped upwards as wolf slashed at my legs with his ice sword. My body was close to being parelle to the ground. I shot out my left hand to the ground and used it to do a backflip, still going away from where wolf attacked me, and landed on my feet. "Okay. I wanted to kill snake so I could enjoy my match with you two, but on second thoughts... I'll just kill all three of you at the same time."

I disappeared from where I was and reappeared behind tiger. Tiger turned around, slashing at my head when he noticed me, but I easily blocked it. Lightning and flame, sword and sword, rang against eachother. I pushed him back. He spun around, letting my sword go forward, and did a roundhouse kick, but I dropped closer to the ground and the kick went over my head. Putting my left hand on the ground, I spun around on the ground and kicked his other leg out from under him, knocking him down. I shot upwards and wanted to stab down at him, but instead I spun around and blocked wolf as he slashed at me, and then did a backflip past tiger as snake cut at me from above wolf. Tiger quickly got up and jumped forward towards me, stabbing at me with his fire sword. I sighed. I wanted to have fun killing them, but I was too much in a hurry. Maybe if the town wasn't being sieged, I could have played around a bit more.

I activated Akaoni, stage two, and then I went towards the fire. Tiger was surprised, but he jumped forward, increasing the amount of flame around his sword. I ignored the fire and dodged the sword. I then stabbed him through the head with my wakizashi, so fast he couldn't see. "I'm sorry, but a treu tiger wouldn't have pressed forward when the prey came at them. A treu tiger would've fallen back to see what his prey would do. They wouldn't be so stupid that they would attack prey that acted like it could have been a predator. That prey could've been a predator." Tiger fell down dead, his fire sword extinguishing. "So, let's see if you two are true animals." A crazy smile was on my face. Snake and wolf couldn't move from their spot. The fight was over.

* * *

**Yanagi POV - Listening to - "No Plan B"**

I opened my eyes. I got up, remembering what was going on. I looked around the room, but I didn't find that dragon guy. Where did he go? Sudden realization came to me. He was going for the Princess. Kuro would massacre me and my family if I let her die! Shit. I ran out of the room, running to where her room was. A few minutes I made it to it. I opened the door, and found her on her bed, reading a light book.

She looked up at my entrance, surprised. "Oh. It's you. The one who kicked the door open to Kuro's face. Who were you again?"

"Yanagi and hide. Someone is coming up here to kill you!"

"Oh. Just get Kuro. He can handle if since you're so worked up about it."

"Kuro is not here! Your father is dead, just hide and be silent!" This shocked the princess and she completely froze. I dragged her off the bed and shoved her under it, pulling the covers a bit lower down. A few seconds after I got up to look for a hiding spot to ambush that dragon guy, the door was kicked open.

I turned around and saw the dragon guy. "Man. I got lost. Why is this castle so confusing? I should've just came from outside." Noticing me he turned towards me. "Already up? Wow. Your tough."

"Yeah. This time, your going down."

"Ha. You should get a new plan."

"Sorry, but there is no plan B!" I ran at him, throwing a kunai with my left hand and drawing another with my right. He blocked the thrown kunai without unsheadthing his sword, and then stepped out of the way as I jumped at him. I fell to tehe ground and rolled. When I got up, I threw two kunai at him. This time, he drew his sword and slashed through the kunai. I took out two kunai and launched myself at him. I slashed at him with the two kunai, but he just stepped out of the way of each slash, or easily blocked it. I threw in some kicks and punches, but he easily dodged them. I rolled under his legs and threw a kunai at him from behind, but he moved his sword behind him and my kunai bounced off the blade of his sword. He turned around and slashed at me, but I jumped backwards, using a new set of kunai and blocked the slash by forming an X with them to block. I landed on the ground, skidding a little bit, but I was still standing.

"Pretty good kid." His grin faded as he pointed the sword at me. "But It's time to finish this." The blade to his sword turned black and lightning sparkled off it. "Shadows and lightning. How will you fare against them?" Then, suddenly, my foot was shocked. When I looked down, pulling my leg up, I saw lightning the shadow of the bed. The same shadow that I was standing on. Then, looking up, dragon was right infront of me, with both hands on the hilt of his sword. He slashed diagonally at me, but I dodged out of the way, by bending my legs and moving my body parellel to the blade. Losing my balance, I fell back, but I put my hands behind me and used it to propell myself backwards into a backflip. I landed on the bed and heard the Princess mutter a curse. Dragon noticed as well. "So, she's right there, huh?" Lightning sprang from the sword as he readied himself. Dammit. I gotta finish this right now.

I sucked in a breath and then exhaled. "Fire style: Sacred Flames!" This jutsu, handed down my the small Toshikasu clan, is a fire style technique. Only the head and next head are allowed to use it, but because the head died before having a son, someone else was chosen to lead be the head, but they weren't allowed to learn the technique. But, the new head was my father, and since I knew the old head, I was allowed to have it, since I'd be the next head someday. Pretty unfair for my father, but he agreed with the decision.

Flames spread around my right arm and travelled down to the kunai I was holding. The fire was blue, with a touch of white in it. It was like cold flame. From the light of the fire, the shadows from the room disappeared and dragon had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness. I made my move there. I jumped at him and swung my kunai at him. The kunai bit through his shoulder, but he slapped me away. I went flying away and landed against the wall. But it was done. Blue flames licked around dragon's shoulder and travelled down his body. Even though he slapped at it, trying to extinguish it, it didn't go away, but instead spread to his hands. The flames ate at his body. When almost one minute had past, my chakra exhausted, I released the attack. The blue flames started to disappear, but the heat remained. Dragon was burnt all over. He could hardly stand. He was leaning on his sword to stand.

"An... interesting attack there, young man. I admit defeat. You win. But the other three won't be so easy to defeat..." Then, a sudden noise appeared at the balcony. Someone had landed on it. Kuro walked into the room with blood all over him. Seeing the two of us, and the head of Yuka, looking at him from underneath the bed, he stopped.

"Yo Yanagi, Yuka, and...dragon. I ran into three other animals, a tiger, wolf, and snake, but since I killed them, I decided to see what was happening in the castle. So, Yanagi. Wanna tell me why you let the king die? And would it be fair to say that dragon over here was the one who did it?" I nodded. "Okay." Kuro walked towards dragon, but before I could warn him about his ability, Kuro disappeared and reappeared next to dragon, breaking the pommel of his sword. He then grabbed dragon's throat and started to choke him. "I'd like you to eat something I made. Trust me. It tastes like cake." Kuro dropped dragon and bent down and forced open his mouth. "Say ahh." He pulled out a knife and shoved it into dragon's mouth. He struggled, but Kuro insisted. The knife disappeared down his throat. Dragon fell down to the ground, limp, as Kuro let go of him. "Well. Yanagi go to the east gate. I'm gonna go to the north gate now." Kurp started to walk away, back to the balcony.

"Wait!" yelled the Princess. "Is my father really dead?"

Kuro turned around and looked her in the eye. "Yes." he stated simply.

"Oh." She fell back down to her knees and looked down. Tears formed around her eyes. When I looked up, at where Kuro was standing, I saw him jumping off the balcony. Your just gonna leave a girl crying like that Kuro?

* * *

**Kuro POV - Listening to - "Dance With the Devil" and "Indestructable"**

I let myself fall off the balcony, spread like an eagle. When I approached the ground, I did a flip and I landed on my feet. I stood up and closed my eyes. When I opened them, five mercenaires was running towards me. When they got to me, I simply walked through them. Akaoni activated, I killed them as I walked by them with a knife. I cut each of their throats. They hit the ground before they even knew they were dead. I then continued running to the north entrance to the castle.

When I made it there, I found a battle raging on. Mercenaires, or bandits, were battling the castle guards. Eyes halfway close, I walked towards the fight. I was attacked from behind, but I ducked under the strike and kicked the legs out from under my attacker and then threw a knife into his head. I turned back to the fighting. I started to walk towards it, but my walk turned into a run. When I made it to there, I jumped into the fray. Litterally. I jumped up and landed on an enemy, stabbing his head with a knife. I jumped off and kicked another in the head, so hard that it broke his neck. I grabbed three knives with my left hand, and threw all three in different directions. They all landed in an enemy's head, or chest. Someone behind me started to slash down with an axe, but I pulled out my wakizashi and blocked the attack without turning around. I kicked around me, and the kick connected with his head. He lost his balance and started to fall to the side, but I turned the other way and kicked him back up. I then grabbed his head with one of my hands and started to crush his skull. To finish it off, I placed a paper bomb on his chest and threw him into a group of enemys. The explosion killed several of them, and wounded the rest. Looking around, I noticed that most of the enemy has already been defeated.

Cleaning the rest off, I ordered the soldiers to go protect the south entrance. They argued, but soon enough, they left. Then, I finally had time to myself. Now, I could relax a little bit. Find a nice spot to lie down, maybe sleep. But no. Nobdy wants to let me do what _I_ want to do.

"So. Who are _you_?" I asked to the new arrival. He was wearing black robes. He had spiky black hair that hanged down over his eyes and black eyes. His hood was covering most of his face, but I saw a purple tatto in the shape of several lightning bolts underneath and above his right eye. He carried a long sythe.

"They call me Death. I have no name."

"But you do have a name! Death. And that is what will happen to you if you don't leave me alone."

"Hmph. Cocky bastard. I'll kill you soon enough." He started to walk towards me. I walked towards him with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes, secretly activating Akaoni. Behind, huh? I took out my wakizashi and spun around, slashing. Sword rang against sythe, causing sparks, as Death appeared behind me. He looked shocked, but he quickly got over it. He drew back, by hopping backwards, and then kicked off the ground towards me, slashing with his sythe. I dodged the slashes with ease and then I placed my wakizashi behind me. His sythe rang against my sword from behind me. Again, he looked shocked, but he shook his head. He jumped away from me. I raised my wakizashi and pointed it at him. "Wanna dance, Death?"

"Tsk. Sure." He ran at me, and I him. I swung first, but he blocked it with his sythe. He started to swing it around his head, and then brought it down on me with lots of force. I took a step to the side and bent my head back. The sythe missed me by inches. I then closed the distance and kicked him in the chest. He flew back, but with a flip, he landed on his feet. When he looked up, I was in his face. I punched upwards, catching him in the chin, hitting him upwards. I ran at his falling form and when It came down to my level, I punched forward, getting him in the back, sending him flying away from me.

"Lighning stream." Lightning formed around my fingers and I sent it flying out to where he was, causing a big explosion of electricity. After the smoke cleared, I saw him struggling to stand. I deactivated Akaoni and walked towards him. I rotated my wakizashi around my fingers and tossed it in the air. Without looking, I caught it and threw it into his chest. The blade pushed him back, and stuck into the ground behind him. "So, Death. How does Death feel like?" I asked, with a cruel sneer on my face.

"I... hope you die a... horrible death..." He coughed up blood. The light from his eyes started to fade, but I wasn't done.

"Yeah. That won't happen. My death will never happen on the battlefield. It will probably be peacefull, like when I'm 120 years old."

"Damn... you." The light faded from his eyes, and his heart stopped beating.

"Killing is so fun." I said, removing the sword from his chest. "Well, time to nap."

* * *

Hours later, the war was finally over. I found out later, that the message I sent was intercepted, so no backup was even coming. I was lucky that there was only five strong guys, though they were no match for me, of course. After the short war, we held a funeral for the King and everybody who died. I only went because Yuka wanted me to come. After the funeral, we held the crowning of Yuka. There was a lot of food, drink, and people. I stayed outside until Yanagi told me to go inside because they were about to crown her.

I stood in the front and listened to the boring speech from the person who was about to crown Yuka and when he finished, he placed the crown on Yuka. The crown was a light gold, that had light blue sapphires in it. There was a single pearl in the crown, and it was located at the middle of the crown. Then Yuka gave her speech.

"I know we just got out of a war, tons of people died, my father was one of them. I know that it would be immature to crown someone new, just because of this. However, the threat to us is still here. If someone doesn't step up, then we would fall. I don't think I'm completely ready. I though father was going to help me. I thought his advisors would be here aswell. All have died in the war, through assassination attempts, or just bad luck. Some even fled. But, now is not the time to show weakness. Even if we lost everything, we must stand up. We must force back the threat to our lives, to our family. In order to do this, I shall become Quenn and help carry us to victory. I may not be strong, but with all of your help, "we" can be strong. All of us together makes us strong. A single one of us, is not strong. I will be making new advisors for me, but first, I would like to thank the two ninja that came here to help us. Your reward will be given to you later. But for now, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. We all thank you for your service. But to Kuro, I would like to ask something of you. Your strength was shown when you fought Ishter, but once again, you showed it during the war. You found out that we were going to be attacked. You took out four of the five enemy generals. Your friend Yanagi took out one aswell, saving my life. But Kuro, I ask this of you: Please stay here and be my top war advisor and general."

I stepped forward and went to my knee. I bowed my head. "I thank you for your invitation, but I would like to decline." I stood back up and went back to where I was.

Yuka nodded. "Very well. Your reward will be given to you later. But for now, let us finish this party!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

After we collected our reward, we made our way home. When we got there, we found out that Sasuke had left and Naruto was out training with the Toad Sage. I took this opportunity to ask something of the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, with all due respect, I would like to ask you a very serious question."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Since Naruto is out training, I would like to do the same. There was a master of fire style jutsu that told me that he would teach me his jutsu. So I would like to go to him to learn it. If though I am a chunin, I ask this of you."

"What? I can't let you do th-"

"I'll give you 50,000 ryo for your gambling." Tsunade thought about this for less than a fraction of a second.

"Deal."

"Thank you." And with that, my journey for two years to become strong, started.

**SEASON 1 ~ END**

* * *

**Yes. Season one has ended. Next would be shippuden. So, ya will be seeing the next chapter in two years. JK. Anyway, before I actually start on season two, cause I want to work on a few new designs and techniques, list jutsu that Kuro will know, and other characters, also start thinking on the first thing to do when it starts, I will be doing a cross-over with Naruto and a different anime. It will be with Kuro as the main character again, and it will be part of his two training years or whatever. In any case, please keep checking for a new story so you won't miss out on this. Kuro will be there, and he'll still be epic. You might find out more about him, like his past :P. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed the first season of The Tale of Kuro, and please favorite, follow, and review, if hadn't already. Don't worry, when season two comes out, you'll see it as chapter 22. May you always be indestructable, and PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Welcome back to...The Tale of Kuro! Before we begin, I have to talk to you all about a few things. First off, about my cross-over, between naruto and nobuna no yabou. I will continue it another time, but for the time being, I won't be able to do any work for it. Secondly, my fairy tail fanfic, for those of you who also read that. I don't know when the next chapter will be done, because I lost most of my work for it. Pretty much, I accidently deleted a section of my fanfictions. Like, I lost pretty much everything that I've written so far. Not only for my FT fanfic, but for others. They're all gone. Yeah, my computer was kinda "wiped". I don't mean wiped, like, I deleted everything on it, to get rid of viruses, or clear up some room, or anything like that, but I was kinda, drunk on lack of sleep, and I was moving a whole bunch of stuff, games and fanfics, when I accidently clicked delete instead of cut, and then lost everything. I thought I had done cut, because I pasted something in the new folder I made for all of this. After wards, I went back to my desktop, and saw that the recyclebin had stuff in it, so I emptyed it, so everything that I had "cutted" but actually "deleted" was destroyed. Then when I went to my folder, I found... no games, fanfictions, or anything usefull. I found pictures that I was moving. Yeah... I have family pictures on my computer, so I "cut" it and "pasted" it in a different folder, so it could be more organized, instead of being with other kinds of pictures that I downloaded, like for anime, or other things. So, basically what I'm getting at, is that I lost all my games and what I've written so far. It will take some time, to get it all back, as in, I just have to read my fanfictions all over again so I know what each character is wearing, abilites, characteristics, and etc. A whole bunch of hard work. I also have to go back to PMs and look through them for my FT fanfic. Oh, and I'll be uploading a new chapter to my FT fanfic with something like this, explaining what I just said and some other stuff. I will also be, instead of putting everything I am planning to do in a fanfic on my computer, I will instead write it down in a notebook that I just bought. Third, It is summer, so you'd think that I would have a lot more time to write fanfic than when I was in school. Well, you guessed wrong. I have a job. A summer job. In any case, time to write this will be going down. Or up, depending on my mood. Yes, I only write if i feel like it, but when I feel like it, I write a lot of stuff. Ugh. When is this going to be done? I should just start the chapter already. Anything else... Well, summer has already been too hectic for me, but whatever. Let's start... SEASON TWO!**

**(Please insert an awesome anime opening and pretend that it is showing stuff that has happened in season one)**

_-season 2...**START**_

I sat ontop of a branch on a tree, overlooking a small village that was currently being occupied by bandits, thieves, and other hoodlums. I didn't really care much about this small village, but my master said that before I go home, I should clear it out and help everybody there. I mean, he could've done that if he wanted, but he said his back hurt, so he left it to me. And his 13 year old daughter. Oh, and I should introduce myself. My name is Kuro, currently 15 years old. I have blood red eyes and black messy hair, that was kinda long on the sides and back and went a little bit infront of my eyes. I was wearing a black and red kimono style top, that had a white hand sewn skull on the left chest and black and red pants that matched my top. I was wearing black tabi and black sandals. I also had black armwarmers on both of my arms. Underneath my kimono-style top, I was wearing a black hoodie, that had a red hood. And under that, was my silver medallion that had a sapphire in it. I wasn't wearing my hidden leaf headband. Infact, it was in my hoodie's pocket, all wrapped up and clean.

During my two years of training, I learned quite a handy skill: The ability to hide stuff on you, without anybody knowing that It was there and to also take it out accurately whenever I wanted. You wouldn't believe the amount of knives I had hidden on me. Actually, it was only 20 small knives that were sewn into my hoodie, but it's not like everyone knows that, now do they? The weapon I was most trained with, would be my new wakizashi. It was actually a gift from my master, a year ago. The blade was made out of a dark silver and had red ripples running down the edge of the blade, from the point, to the hilt. The hilgt was black with a guard that was decorated like a spiral and the handle had the same coloring and spiral-like decoration. The pommel was red with a black circle in the middle. The sword was called "_Hono no Kiba_" or "_Flame Fang_."

As you may or may not know, I am a pretty skilled ninja. Though I wouldn't say I was strongest, (**yet**) I would say that I was on my way to the top. Oh, yeah. I was also with my master's daughter. How could I have forgotten to introduce her? Well whatever. I guess I'll tell you about her later, but back to me-

"Hey Kuro." cried out the 13 year old. This was Tanaka Miyori. Just call her Tana. As I said before, she was 13 years old, two years younger than me. She was pretty short, even shorter than what I was when I was 13, but only by a little bit. She had red eyes like mine, but her's were a little more dull, darker eyes, I guess. She had long black messy hair, that reached her waist. She war wearing a red kimono top, that had a black sash around the waist, black pants that had highlighted red pockets, black sandals, and a red hairclip that was clipped on the right side of her head, that was shaped like fire. She was pretty talented, or as talented as a 13 year old prodigy could be, but I was sure that I was stronger than her. Yeah. Definetly stronger. (**Win streak: Kuro - 0, Tana - 99**)

"What do you want, shrimp?" I called down to her.

"A commotion has started in the village. It sounds like there was an arguement between the villagers and the thieves. You want to start now, or later?"

"Hm. I'd love to start never, but let's just go." I jumped off the branch I was sitting on, and landed on the ground easily. "Let's go, shrimp." I started running towards the village and effortlessy, Tana caught up to my speed.

"Don't call me shrimp, shrimp."

"I'm bigger than you, so you can't call me shrimp!"

"Yeah, you may be bigger, but I'm bigger in strength."

"No you're not! You're just... fast."

"Being fast is the same as being strong."

"Then go lift a tree or something. Let's see how your speed can do that."

"Oh? So you want me to "_li-t_" a tree? Do you want to start a forest fire?"

I sighed. "Nevermind. Let's just focus on this mission."

"Roger." I really didn't like this about her. She knew I said "_lift_" not "_lit_". She just removed the "_f_" to suit herself a bit more. She doesn't really have that much strength. I'm definitely stronger than her there. But she's bloody fast as hell! Always running around gave her stupid super speed, or something!

Running in silence, we made our way to the small village to liberate it from the bad guys. I wish I could just leave this to her, but If I do that, she'll tell her father, my master, and he'll... do something, I guess. I mean, he "_did_" say he had a bad back, right? What could he do? Make Tana go with me back to the hidden leaf? Haha... I would hate that. It sounds like something he'd do.

Finally arriving at the village, we slowed down and entered the village walking like regular citizens. I pushed up the cloak around me a bit more to hide my face. Tana didn't bother to put the hood of her cloak on. We walked through the town until we found where the disturbance was coming from. Liek Tana said, a couple of the villagers were fighting with the thieves. They were yelling at the top of the theives about something. From this distance, I couldn't make out the words. Tana pulled on my sleeve, making me bring my ear closer to her mouth.

"They're arguing about the way some of their young have been treated. Some of their kids have fallen ill since they came here, and they're demanding that they ease up on what they're doing."

"Hm. What are they doing?"

"They're making the villagers carry all of their food and supplies to the their "_lair_". They apparently want a break."

"Your ears must be amazing to hear what they're saying from all the way over there."

"Yeah, I guess." We stopped talking and started moving forward again. Halfway to the arguement, I was able to hear what they were saying aswell.

"Oh, wow. You were right. Again." Seriouisly, she has some crazy ears.

"Of course I was right." she said, pouting a little. Don't know why she puted, don't care why she pouted.

"You ready to fight?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Definetly. It'll be over in a second."

"Yeah. For you, maybe. Me? It'd take only a fraction of a second." Argh. I hate her so much! Or, maybe it's her personality? Or the way she really disrespets me? Well, whatever. We approached the thieves and made our appearance known.

"Ahumph!" I coughed, making a fist and putting in infront of my mouth. This got all of their attention. After about three repeats. "Now that I've got your attention, would you all mind dying? Oh, not the villagers, just the bandits." They all stared at me for a few seconds, before laughing.

"Hahahaha! Kid! That was a great joke! Now, how 'bout you beat it, before you "_get_" beat?" The bandits turned back to the villagers and the villagers back to the bandits and they began to argue again.

"Ahaha." said Tana. "What are you going to do now, Mr. Joke Teller?"

"One, stop pissing me off. Second, **HEY**!" The bandits and villagers turned towards me. "I'm now going to kill all of you. Oh, not the villagers. Just the stupid idiot retarded ugly bandits." This pissed the bandits off, but it was short lived. Literally. Me and Tana moved through the crowd easily, and we easily cut up the bandits, making them panic and fall over from the several horrible cuts that randomly appeared on them. Though Tana was faster, I cut deeper with each strike. Though Tana targeted specific parts, like their throats, I didn't need to. That was the difference in our ability. Though she finished first and took more of the bandits down, I killed more. But in the end, she was definetly better. Her style, was much more pristine, more tranquil. It was, I guess, what you would call beautiful.

After we went through the group of bandits, we turned around and faced the remainer of them. There used to be 15 bandits, but now there were 4. Seven of them were dead, while four were on the ground clutching their devestating wounds. They'll probably die later. Tana used a thin short blade, called a rapier. It was double edged with a silver blade and golden circle swept hilt. It weighed about 2.2 pounds, the blade was about 40 inches, and it's width was about 1 inch. It was very sharp. It was called "Thunder Biter" for reasons I'll never understand.

She sliced the air, and the blood that gathered on the blade was thrown off, to the ground. "Okay, you wretched idiots. Where is your, so-called "_lair_"? I, I mean, we, are going to destroy it." She stared down at the fallen bandits that were still alive, waiting for them to tell her what she wants.

"P-P-Please, spare me!" One of them cried out. She immediately jumped forward and stabbed her rapier through his neck.

"Bzzz." she said unemotionlessly, like she always does. "Wrong answer." I almost forgot to mention this. Tana is a bit like me, a cold blooded person. Someone capable of killing her friends.

* * *

_As the hourglass was flipped and sand started falling down, the mark upon my life was set. My destiny, once again, shifted. A life or death struggle will take place, but first, shall the hunter of time reap his rewards, or will the hourglass be flipped once more, changing the destiny of all, but only affecting a few? Little knew, or belived, what would happen, but once again, fate would always come about, one way, or another. The death of one, can change a killer's life, but the death of a thousand, will not. A prophesy may help clear one's doubts, and create hope, but a prophesy can aslo lead to one's death. But will the hourglass shatter? Or will it be flipped? Or will the sand stop falling? Whichever comes first, whatever happens from now on, all of it, is just destiny. A changeable future, a fate that can still be changed. Will it end? Or will it begin? But we already know the answer. The beginning is just the end. The end is just the beginning. Welcome, to the beginning of the end, the end of the beginning!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Bonjour! Hello! Welcome to chapter 2 of season 2, or chapter 23, of The Tale of Kuro! I'm thinking about doing this daily, but when I always say that I'll do one chapter a day, I do that for two or three days, and then skip a day or five. So, I'll probably just write this whenever I can. I'm looking forward to more reviews, follows, and favorites! Well, I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll do something special just for all of you! I'll let you send me a character, by PM, and I might use ONE of the ones you guys send me! Just one. From one person. Make sure that the character is interesting! I'm looking forward to finding new ideas- I mean reading your awesome characters! In any case, let us... _START_!**

**_P.S._ You can go crazy for ideas if you want. Making new kekkai genkais, or jutsu, or whatever you want! If you want to, and please do this if you send a character, please give a detailed backstory. How detailed? I don't care as long as you explain the character to me to make sure I understand them. I'll need name, age, outfit, hair, eyes, jutsu, backstory, weapons, and anything else you can come up with! The more the better!**

* * *

After getting the information that we needed, we started on to our next destination: The bandit lair. We walked through the forest, hiked up the mountain, and finally, finally, made it to their hideout. Why was it so far away from the village? I can see why the villagers were complaining. Took a whole day of walking just to get there. Camping a distance away from the opening to their hideout, the cave, we watched the bandits enter the cave, leave the cave, and enter it again. It was boring.

"Hey. Can we just, I don't know, go and beat them up now? I'm getting tired of waiting." I asked Tana.

"No." She calmly stated. I sighed. This was just boring.

"Fine. Then, I'm going to asleep. Wake me up when your ready to beat 'em up." I laid back down on the hard ground and closed my eyes. A few seconds later and I was asleep.

* * *

**Tana POV**

I waited several minutes until I was sure idiot Kuro was asleep. After making sure he was really sleeping, I scrambled away from him and headed over to the hideout. When he wakes up, he'll be pissed, but it's really his fault anyway. It "_was_" his idea to go to sleep. He has to take the consequences. Besides, when I tell father that he did nothing, then he'll let me leave home. I can finally see other places! Where should I go? Anywhere aslong as idiot Kuro isn't there.

I snuck closer and closer to the cave entrance, making sure that I tread lightly, just incase there is a bandit anywhere near me. I came closer and closer to the cave entrance. I ducked under some bushes as two bandits emerged from the cave. I listened closely to what they were saying, because it might be interesting.

"So, when are we destroying that tiney vill'ge?" asked the one closer to me.

"Prob'bly sometime soon. I me'n we got mos' of the shite that the townies got, and they 're compl'ining, so bossey seys th't the t'me is close." The two bandits walked past me. If I reached out, I could touch them.

"Ohhh! Th't so'nds mightey gre't! M'n I lov' the bossey!" I quickly stepped out from under the bush and keeping low, I moved towards the cave. The two bandits never heard me.

I entered the cave and immediately jumped for cover. There were a lot of them in here! Before jumping for cover, I counted up to five of them. None of them looked special, so none of them are the "boss" that the other two were talking about. Looking past my cover, I saw two pathways that I could go. The question would be, what is the right way to go? Another question would probably be, how to take care of the bandits inside and outside without making much noise? Sneaking another peak, I looked at each of the bandits and arrived at my answer. I'll just make a few shadow clones and then target them all at the same time with my rapier. There was five inside, two outside. I'll make two clones go outside and four clones stay inside to help me with these five. After they take one of them out, they'll grab them and gently lower them to the floor, to avoid making a lot of noise. Okay. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Thirty minutes later, and I finished searching the entire cave. But I ran into no "_boss_". Seriously, where was he? Looking around the last room in this cave, I look for any signs of a secret door. But no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find anything that stood out. It was just a baren cave room. I walked towards a grey green book that was on a small wooden table. I picked it up and opened the book and began to read.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah, blah blah blah... This book sucks." I tossed the book behind me without looking, and reached for my rapier.

"Yeah, 'tis true. This book "does" lack a little someting." I turned around and saw a burly man, with black hair and a massive beard. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and a massive axe on his back.

"You must be the boss, am I right?" I asked cutely, trying to take the big man off his guard, if only for a second. It didn't work.

"Unfortunately, I'm a pretty smart man. Since a whole bunch of my men were, shall we say, killed, and I run into a little girl? All evidence points to you killing them. Am I right?" At my silence, he went on. "At any rate, I am the boss. Call me bossey."

"Sadly, nobody else will be calling you, "_bossey_". Pretty horrid name there."

"My, my, my. Why aren't you angry? Little missey over here doesn't like to be called little? Har har har! Well, I guess it's around the time for no more words, right, little girl?"

"I'm so gonna enjoy killing you." I said, pulling out my rapier and pointing it at him.

"Let's see you try, little girl!" He reached for his axe, but he was too slow. I instantly rushed forward, with my rapier stabbing for his chest. He was surprised and he started to fall backwards, but he could do nothing as my blade slipped into his chest and out his other side. As he fell, I pulled out my rapier and stared at him, making sure he was dead, or about to die. It looked like he was still breathing, but, just in case he was still strong enough to counter attack, I stabbed my rapier into his throat. His body hit the ground noisely, and as I drew out my rapier, I looked at the mark on his neck. A double silver axe with a red X on it.

"Well, whatever." I walked around his body and left the cave, heading back to where Kuro was.

* * *

**Yo, sup! I'm sorry todays chapter was kinda short, but something came up, so I did this in a rush. In any case, I will be waiting for you to submit a very interesting character to me, that may or may not be used. Now just watch me only get one character XD. That would...suck. Anyway, please review, follow, and/or favorite if you enjoyed, I like reading your reviews, so I'll be waiting for them! Sayonara! Goodbye! Peace!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm crying right now. Okay, not really. Just on the inside. You ever heard of powder? Well, you probably know about it, but I'm talking about a different "powder". Infact, I looked through this site for fanfiction about the "powder" i'm talking about, and guess what? I didn't find it. I think. But let me tell you what the "powder" I'm talking about is. The "powder" that I am talking about, is a rouge-like dungeon exploring sandbox game, that will literally kill you ten seconds into the game if you are not careful. Yeah. That awesome game. Let me explain it to you:**

**POWDER! Your mission is to explore a 25 floor dungeon and kill baelzel'bub who is on the 25th floor. After killing him, you have to climb all the way back to the first floor and back outside. Sounds simple, right? No. It doesn't. This game can be beaten in, one to three hours. However! The amount of attempts that you make? Probably more than 9000. No, seriously. I've played more than 5000 games. Sometimes, I make it to the final floor, only to die! Sometimes, I die to the first monster I see! Exciting! Anyway, on the fiftenth floor, you face a minotaur boss dude. He will murder you in a fight. So, you have to throw shit at him. But first, let me tell you what I had...**

**I had two bloody flaming longswords! I loved them! *Insert heart here*. Anyway, I also have a whole bunch of other cool shit, but lets get on with this! So, on the 15th floor, you must murder a minotaur! So, once I found it, which wasn't really that hard cause its giant as shit, I first tested some wands on it. You know, I had to see what kind of wands I had! So, I used a wand and he disappeared. At first I thought he was dead, cause I saw a corpse, but that was from a different monster, I read the text and it said that it was a wand of invisibility. So anyway, I had a giant bull man guy who was invisible and was out to kill me, so I retreated a few steps to see how things go. Then, from behind me, from the bloody wall, I was attacked! How? From a bloody ghost. And that triggered my death. Ghosts, are pretty powerful. They can slow and paralyze you. Plus they do ice damage. Hurts. They can also frighten you. So after a while of attacking, a new monster appeared! A scorpion. Bloody poisoning monster! Anyway, using one of my skills, I leaped away! However, I soon ran into a dragon! A green dragon. That means...POISON! Yay! :D. So I was strongly poisoned and had to run. But guess what? Less than half health, poisoned, I ran into more monsters! And soon, I was surrounded! Not really, but, ya know, Dead end pretty much? I mean, I could move around, but the space was pretty limited? I could enter different rooms, but monsters could enter from a different side? Either way, I was surrounded. :(. So, I soon died. After you die, you can check out your stuff, and apparently I had a cure potion, so I probably could've cured my poisoning, and then murdered everything around me in a blind rage, drinking heal potions all the while, but, ya know, I didn't know. Like how you get murdered from a fire creature and you had a ring of fire resistance in your back pocket and you didn't even know! Or how you drowned in water, when you had boots of waterwalking in your backpocket! It sucks. I almost had 300 HP, health points if you didn't know, and I had great equipment. I was so close... just ten floors. I mean, I probably could've killed that minotaur just by throwing shit at it. Its the best strategy, especially when he deals, like, 100 damage everytime he hits you.**

**But anyway, I'm just rambling now. Imma just start the next chapter of The Tale of Kuro now...Sigh... I'd love to do a fanfic about powder... It'd be so awesome XD**

**P.S. I meant to upload this last week, but stuff happened I guess.**

**P.P.S I finally got Fire Emblem Awakening and now I can be with Nowi, I mean, play the hell out of the game because It is so fun... Yeah... I also remembered that I had a fire emblem sacred stones fanfic on here... Unfortunately my game was deleted and I never felt like getting back to that part... so I might just do another fire emblem fanfic...on awakening! And now I can be with Nowi, I mean... Let's start the chapter :D Also, please dont judge me with this chapter. I was bored.**

* * *

**KURO POV**

I woke up in a blind rage. (**XD**) Why was I angry? Because the moment I woke up, I didn't feel Tana anywhere! Being a ninja, you get the ability to _feel_ things. As in, feel the aura of everyone. Okay that explained it bad, but you know what I mean! But... Tana kinda liked to get in the same bed as me when I was living at master's place... Well, then again, she was 11 when I went there and she stopped a year and a half later, but sometimes she still does that. But anyway, she wasn't here, even though it was night, so that could only mean one thing... She went home to let me do the rest! I knew she was a good girl. I knew she would let me take all the credit so I could leave without master forcing me to let her travel with me, or make me do something stupid or whatever! Now that I'm by myself, let's just go take care of those bandits! Who knows? I might let them live!

Getting up, I crept closer and closer to the cave until I could see it. And when I saw it, I understand everything. Tana didn't leave. No, she did something far worse. She went to defeat the bandits by herself! Sure, she could easily do this, but, this means that she would win! And now, master would do something... The point of the two of us coming here, was a contest. If she wins, she gets to travel. Master would probably force her to go with me and force me to let her go with me. If _I_ win, I would get...something. He never said. Probably nothing. But... I should have never went to sleep! I'll just wait for her and then ambush her or something. That'll atleast make me feel better. Suddenly, somebody touched my shoulder. Spinning around, I launched into a two-kick into spinning dropkick, but whoever it was easily dodged my attack. Which means that it was Tana. Or a clone.

"Hiya." said Tana, who looked very pleased with herself.

"Hey Tana. Glad to see you. I thought you went to the bandit's lair and defeated everybody there, stealing all the glory and maybe dying."

"Hahaha! Nice joke. But I did take out all the bandits, including the bossey."

"Bossey?"

"Don't ask. It was what his minions called him, and what he told me to call him. I don't like it."

"If you said don't ask, why did you even tell me..." I mumbled to myself.

"You say something?"

"No. So, you want to go home now, shrimp?"

"Sure." She looked even happier now.

"Oh? Are you perhaps homesick?" She punched me in the stomach and kept her fist there, leaning closer to me.

"Did you say something?" she asked, in a serious tone.

"I don't believe I did. _Shrimp_." I said that last bit in my head. As if she heard me, she punched me again in the stomach.

"Hmph. Let's go. Idiot."

"Yes, your highness." I mocked, still.

* * *

A few days later, we arrived at Kakiyaki Miyori's, my master's, manor. It wasn't really that big, just one floor, but it was still pretty big. His manor had about 15 rooms and a big yard where we usually trained. It was located up on a mountain, a half a mile from a village. Back in his day, he was sent there on patrols when he was a ninja, when he fought in the last ninja war, or whatever. Now, he built a kinda big house nearby so he can always be near that village. Don't know why, don't care why. All I know, is that his late wife lived there.

Upon arriving at his house, the first thing I did, was ditch Tana to go look for him. I wanted to tell him that _I_, not Tana, defeated all of the bandits, fair and square. Looking through the big house, I couldn't find him anywhere inside. So the only place left to look, would be outside on the training field. I left the house, in a rush, and ran out to the big yard and looked for him. I immediately saw him and all my hopes were thrown out the window. Tana had already found him. I ran towards where they sat and halfway there, Miyori looked over at me and frowned. And I knew then, that Tana told him some lies and some truth. Probably the part where she single handedly stormed the bandit's hideout and beat them all up, and how I didn't do anything, upon reaching the village. She probably said that I didn't fight a single bandit. That I was worthless. I'll just torture her by stealing all her candy and we'll be even. Kinda.

"Oh, hi Kuro. Back from the mission already? I thought It took days to get from there to here." he said to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you stay at the village because you didn't want to come back here and admit that you didn't do anything, slowed down the mission, and really irritated Tana, who, thanks to her good nature, didn't blame you for your ineffieciency to handle a simple job? About how you made a baby cry? About how you then stole that baby's candy to torture my dear Tana with the candy that she hates by forcing her to eat it? About how you-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I don't know what Tana told you, but most of what she said was probably not true. Most likely. Probably about 99 percent of what she said was false. In any case, I'm here right now, so there was no way that I stayed at the boring village. Right?"

"I guess... But is it true that you didn't attack the bandit's hideout? That you left Tana to do all the work?"

"I...fell asleep?" He sighed. I looked away.

"Okay then. Now with the promise... Tana. You can journey about the ninja world now."

"Yay!" she shouted with joy.

"With Kuro." he finished.

"What!?" She shouted, once again, but this time, without joy.

"Well, since he will be heading on home, you might as well go with him. You'll be able to see the world, or atleast some of it, with him. Will this be acceptable to you Kuro?"

A mischevious smile formed on my face. Seconds after It formed, I hid my mouth with my hand, as if in thought. When I moved my hand away, there was no smile.

"Sure. I will make sure to watch her like a hawk, to make sure she doesn't get in trouble. Don't you worry. She will be in... _good_ hands."

He nodded. "Very well. You may go pack your things now. I want you and Tana gone before the sun sets."

I bowed down to Master Miyori. "Thank you." I stood back up and went to get my things. I glanced one more time at Tana, to see her reaction, and it was pure gold. A scowl was written across her face, her arms were crossed, and she was slouching backwards. She mouthed a few words to me, which translated as, "I will get you back for anything you do." I simply waved with a smile on my face. Now. How do I make her life as miserable as possible? With dark thoughts swirling my mind, I walked to my room to gather my small amount of possesions.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was short. I have decided to do something I will regret. Something that I shouldn't do. Something... awesome. That would be... marrying a loli dragon who is 1000 years old but looks like she's ten. But no, I already did that XD I shall... start a new fanfiction. Maybe not today. Or tomorrow. Or next week. But I will. One day. One hour. One minute. One second. One... Milli-second. Anyway, I will most likely do Fire Emblem Awakening. Cause I love Fire Emblem and I love Awakening. As for the multiple marriages, I will probably leave some to whoever wants to read my fanfiction. As for Chroms and the MC, AKA, me, I will probably have it with whoever I want. Want me to marry sully? Nope. Panne? Nope. I marry my own girl... and if you don't know who it is, maybe you should read this entire chapter again and you might figure it out. Oh, and don't be upset. This is still my favorite series. I will still continue it. Maybe once a week. It's all about how I feel.**

**Please favorite, follow, and or review if you enjoyed. I miss getting reviews, but whatever. I still get some favs and folls, so its good XD Everybody have a good day and PEACE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello... I am back... Sorry that I died. I was just resurrected a few days ago, so I'm pretty sore. By the way, my left arm is backwards, so if I mess up my hurrizbls graymaur, then blame it on my backwards arm. So... where the bloody flip did I leave off again... *AHEM* Let me check. Okay, okay. So, basically, Kuro and Tana are now heading out to see the world, well, Tana is... Kuro is just along for the ride. Uh, Kuro apparently doesn't like Tana that much, with Tana *Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* felling the same way. Hm. As for what the characters look like... I have them... though, for the other two, Chiko and Yanagi, I think they were, I had to make something new for them to wear, since you know... computer broke, so long ago... so I lost everything! That is why I stopped writing chapters! :D Oh, btw... Do you remember POWDER? Well... Great news! I still haven't beaten it. :( As for FE Awakening? I beat it! :D. Anything else? Oh yeah... do I do reactions to reviews? I think I do, but since it's been a long time, I'll just... ignore them... Yeah. Let's do that. So, now... let's stop stalling you beautiful bastards and start this bloody chapter already!**

* * *

"Geez, Tana. Would it kill you to stop trying to punch me in the guts every five minutes?"

"Hm... Nope!" She said, and punched me, once again, in the stomach. I haven't even done anything to her, and yet she's attacking me! Does this mean I can defend myself and beat her near death or to death? You know... self defense? A punch to my stomach broke me out of my thoughts.

"What would it take for you to stop trying to give my stomach cancer?" I asked her, turning towards her and facing her seriously. My sudden seriousness surprised her, as well as the fact that I blocked the next punch to my stomach.

"... I want candy." She said with a smile and hands outstretched.

"Tana. We've been over this. You ate all of it already!" First thirty minutes of the trip, actually. Though there should've been enough to last her an entire month... A black hole of my money, is what she is.

"And I said already... I. Want. Candy!" She said, stressing out each word with a shake of her finger.

"Dammit Tana! I can't make candy out of... thin... air..." I put my hand on my chin and started to think. I may be new to this whole, ninja and Chakra thing, but If I was a betting man, which I'm not, then that means...

"W-what?" Tana said, watching me think so hard that steam started to come out of her ears, her face red. "Why are you staring at me so hard?" She finally said.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"You-!" I held up a hand.

Making a few hand seals, slowly, I muttered out my new jutsu. "Candy Creation Jutsu!" A pouf of smoke later and a small candy appeared in my out stretched out. Guys, I think I just started a new business. Don't know where this candy came from and I don't care. I just made a fortune! I knew knowing out to switch myself with a log, or to create a log to switch myself with, would come in handy! Frankly, Chakra is still very weird, but one of these days I'll master the ability to create whatever I want! Whahahaha!

Tana, however, remained oblivious to my inner madness. Drool appeared on her lower lips and her eyes started to sparkle. "Ca-candy... Can I have it?" She pleaded, giving me the _look_. Unfortunately, I'm an uncaring bastard, and the _look _has no affect on me. However, I still tossed her to single piece of candy. She jumped and grabbed the candy and began to eat it, without peeling off the plastic. However, when she was done, she spat out the plastic wrapper. "More!" She demanded.

"Tana. With great power comes great responsibility. If I continue to create candy for you, or stealing them from an unsuspecting person, shop, or baby, then the world will eventually run out of candy. Either that, or you'll blow up due to the strain of ingesting so many pieces of sugary goodness."

"I don't care. I want more!"

"Fine, fine." I made a few more hand seals and created twenty pieces of candy and then dropped them in a small brown bag I carried. Don't ask me why I carry it, or why it is Tana-head sized.

"Yay!" She said and snatched the bag out of my hands and began to devour it. If the world tasted like a huge piece of candy... Then life would be no more. Maybe now I can have a second of- "More!"

"God dammit Tama!" I still made more.

* * *

"Tana... After the fiftieth time, I was annoyed. At the hundredth time, I was starting to go insane, not that I already am."

"But you aren't insane." Tana said, after she finished a little inspection of my cranium.

"Good observations. Maybe looking in my head next time will help."

"Then I'll just take a look..." She said, and reached for her rapier, Thunder Biter.

"Oi. I'm not ready to die."

"Oh... Then, let me know when you're ready, and I'll be able to check and see if you really are insane."

"...As I was saying... after the two hundredth time, my Chakra was getting close to half way gone, so I asked for you to stop. After the four hundredth time, I literally jumped into a ravine so that I didn't have to hear you ask me for candy. I nearly broke my arm, but I got away without any injuries. Then, when you found me, fifty miles away from the ravine, you know what you did to piss me off?"

"...I don't know." She answered honestly.

"You asked for more candy!"

"And you gave me a giant piece of candy! Bigger than any boulder!"

"And I tried to kill you with it! But you just ate it with that black hole you call a stomach!"

"Hahaha!" She chuckled, scratching the back of her head, with a smile on her face.

"That wasn't a compliment!" I said, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Hey, Kuro." She said and pointed to the village. "I heard some shouting. They sounded angry."

"Awesome. Want to check it out?"

"Sure, but I still want more candy!"

"GOD DAMN IT TANA!" I yelled and ran towards where she said the shouting was, Tana laughing all the way.

* * *

What awaited us, was a lone guy kicking around the villagers. I wouldn't exactly call him a bandit, he was... well, strong. Or, was stronger than any bandit out there.

He had dirty blonde hair, and dull green eyes. He wore light clothing, a green shirt and long blue baggy pants, and blue sandals.

"Oi, hurry up and bring me all that money." He demanded.

"B-but..."

"Don't care! Face me fire!" He did a few hand seals and spat out some flames at the villager, and almost roasted him to medium rare, if he didn't purposely missed and blew up the building behind said villager. Actually, now that I think about it, I think he just had some really bad aim.

"Hey, bad guy!" I yelled, walking slowly towards him. Tana walked by my side, with her arms behind her head, probably thinking about candy.

"What you want, and who you calling bad guy, idiot guy?"

"..."

"Oh, sick burn!" Tana burst out laughing.

"Tana, I swear, one day I'll disown you."

"From what? I'm not your daughter."

"From life."

"How funny." She said, a smile on her face. "I think I'll just do the same to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, stop ignoring me! Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!" He breathed out some flames, but like my earlier hypothesis, he missed horribly. How horribly? The fire ball he spat out at us, basically went straight above him, though he faced us when he used the attack, it was a wonder how it ended up going above him.

"Great aim there, buddy." I said.

"Thanks!" He said back. One of the villagers came running up to my side and started whispering some stuff into my ear.

"Thanks for helping, but as you can see, he is pretty stupid and a horrible aim, so we were already digging a pit to trap him in, but since you're here, could you take care of him?"

"A pit? Seriously? No, no wait... If it is him... then yeah, that pit will work." I nodded several times. Tana copied me and nodded too, though she didn't know why. "Listen, strong... guy." I said, facing the idiot.

"Hm? Me listening." He said, facing me.

"I request a duel; a fight to say. If I win, you leave here forever... or something. If you win... you can have Tana."

"Hey!"

"Deal! Though I'd rather not have the small ugly girl, but okay!"

"...Did he just call me..."

"Small, ugly, retarded, stupid, boring, fool, ugly, ugly, stupid, ugly? Yes, yes he did." I said, adding gas to the already lit fire.

"Kuro. I'll get you later... but can I murder him?"

"Try not to kick him where he hurts and you can have this fight." I said and walked back a few steps.

"Thank you." When Tana says thank you, it always send shivers down my spine.

She then walked towards the guy with a grin on her face.

"Me name is Alexander. What is yours, ugly little girl?"

"...Tana, the name of your killer. That douche bag over there is Kuro."

"Hm. Kuro sounds like a swell guy. However, you? Oh, you." He said and shook his head. This just pissed Tana off even more.

"Tana!" I called out to her.

"What." She said, without turning around.

"If you can't beat him with only your fists, then I'll never get you candy! Ever!" Tana froze for a few seconds and then started to walk forward. I could just barely hear her muttering something akin to the sound of Death coming for you.

"...I'll kill him with my bare fists. ...I'll kill him with my bare fists. ...I'll kill him with my bare fists. ...I'll kill him with my bare fists. For the candy... Candy... Candy... CANDY!" She yelled out suddenly and leaped towards Alexander and punched him hard In the jaw. He could barely react in time as his pummeling commenced.

Tana never punched him below the belt, which every male was thankful for. However, with every punch or kick she gave him, we all heard a crack. A crack from his bones. When she was done massacring him, even her fists were bleeding. Or was that just his blood? Either way, there was blood on them. As well as on most of her body, minus her back.

Tana slowly made her way back to me, exhausted from the fight, uh, massacre. "Candy?" She asked me, fists clenched, a crazy look on her face. Okay. I think she's more crazy than me.

"Uh, here." I said, handing her a piece of candy. She devoured it faster than the speed of light.

"Candy."

"Oh. Shit. EVERYBODY! BRING ALL OF YOUY CANDY HERE BEFORE SHE GOES ON A RAMPAGE!" I screamed and summoned her another piece of candy. The townsfolk took my warning seriously and brought all of the candy that they had and gave it to her.

Long story short, she devoured everything candy related in that village and every village within 20 kilometers from there.

* * *

Eyes wide, I slowly made my way down a mountain. Tana walked behind me, humming a cheerful tune. I, however, was still traumatized from seeing her eat so much candy. I swear, the next time I see candy, I'll kill everyone in a ten mile radius from my position. Believe me when I say it, if you were there, you would understand.

Continuing down our path, we soon arrived at another village. However! After this, we were only five miles back to Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village! **(However I said it earlier in this damn story!)**

"Kuro." Tana said. "I'm hungry. I want-" Oh, god! Please no! Not again! Anything but candy! "-some meat!" I silently thanked every hundred and forty six Gods I knew.

"Sure. I'll hunt you anything you so desire!"

"Really? then get me a white specked deer!"

"Damn it Tana! Those things live in the far, far North of us!"

"So? You said you'd-"

"Who cares what I say? I'm basically a mad man! Who in their right minds listens to a mad man?"

"Uh, me?"

"..." I just silently walked on.

"Damn it Kuro!" Tana mimicked me. "How 'bout we fight for it?"

"Fine. The amount of anger I'm feeling right now might just lead me to victory!"

"No Akaoni!"

"...Fine." I said.

"And no weapons! Just taijutsu!"

"...So you're basically asking me to a challenge that you know you'll win?"

"Yep!"

I know she'll win. She knows she'll win. But still! She's a thirteen year old girl! She may be a damn prodigy, but I am one too! And I'm fifteen! That means that I should be better! Right? Right? Well, this time, for sure! I will end her winning streak! I will take her down! I will pommel her to the dirt like the maggot she is! I will-

Long story short, I lost.

* * *

**SPECIAL**

I ducked under her kick and then tackled her to the ground, but she easily spun around before we landed on the ground, and evaded my tackle. I pushed out my hands and hit the ground, sending me back onto my feet. I spun around and blocked a punch. Then jumped over a kick. Before landing on the ground, I forced my body to lean back to dodge another punch. When my feet hit the ground, I jumped back and then when she came forward, I leaped forward into a drop kick.

However, she predicted this and side stepped my attack. Dropping low to the ground, she put her hands together, but kept her two index fingers outstretched.

"One thousand years of pain!" She cried and jabbed does two fingers into my butt. However, it was just a clone, so it exploded harmlessly, in a pouf of white smoke, its memories, its pain, transferring to me. Who, for your information, appeared right behind the girl, doing a round house kick. The girl was prepared, however, as she easily caught my leg and tipped me off balance.

I soon landed on the ground after that. Jumping up and landed on me, her knees digging into my stomach, and then she leaned into me, pinning my hands down with hers and kicking my feet a few times and threatened to knee me where in hurts if I kept moving.

I stared up at my attackers face, which was mere inches from my own, right in kissing distance. Narrowing my eyes, I waited for whatever torture I would now experience.

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

Hours passed.

Days passed.

Weeks passed.

Months passed.

Years passed.

Okay, it was just five seconds. But those five seconds were so long... Yes... Longer than a minute. An hour. A day. A week. A month. A year. Well... Actually it felt as long as five seconds. And now you're saying to stop trolling me! And now you're thinking, how do I know what you're thinking? Now you're like, oh shit, is he a mind reader? The answer to your, wait, what? You never said any of that? You asked to get back to the fight? Oh. Well... shut up.

"Get me some candy or have your first kiss taken!" Tana demanded.

"Never!" I said and moved my head away from her and clenched my jaw.

"Damn it Kuro, just give me the sweets!" She demanded and started to move her mouth closer to mine, but I kept moving it from left to right, up to down, so she had to keep moving. After a minute of doing this, she had enough and kneed me where it hurts. She then searched my pockets and found a brown bag. Checking its contents, she happily hopped off of me and skipped away, humming a song about candy.

I, however, stayed on the ground, holding my privates, in a lot of pain. Damn you Tana! One of these days... one of these days!

I'll... I don't know, toss you down a ravine? Either that, or destroy every piece of candy in the world. Either way, I'll do something!

Then, everything went to black as the chapter finished.

* * *

**There we go. I wanted to make it longer, because I spent so much time not updating this story, but you know life... Anyway, I don't know when the next chapter will come out, so I want you to still consider this story in Hiatus! And with that, PEACE!**


End file.
